


But I Love You Most of All

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Headcanon, Lots of Sex, M/M, Noiz is a Brat, Slight Alternate Universe, Slut Aoba, There's a plot too I promise, Time Period: Aoba as Sly Blue, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon in which Noiz and Aoba knew each other before the whole memory 'accident' with Rhyme. Slice of life style story focusing mainly on the developing relationship between Aoba and Noiz as they try to handle each other's train wreck of a life as well as their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm new to this site so I hope you guys like my stuff. I haven't posted a fanfic in maybe two years... but I've written a LOT of stories since maybe 2007? So yeah, I'm pretty seasoned in the fanfiction department. I just got into Dmmd this year so I'm pretty well immersed and obsessed right now but this is my first multichapter that I've been working on. I'll also be posting a One shot I wrote a bit later on as well. 
> 
> I'd like to establish the ages here.
> 
> Noiz: 16  
> Aoba: 20
> 
> Noiz has been in Midorijima for about a year prior to the start of this.
> 
> Beta read by my Fiance but please be kind about mistakes! I try to be very cautious of them but sometimes a couple slip by. I hope you all enjoy and I'd love your feedback :)
> 
> Also just as a note so there's no confusion. I refer to Aoba both with his real name and as Sly. Usually when Sly is mentioned it is from the perspective of Noiz since that is how he see's Aoba the majority of the time early on in the story. It is also what a lot of people call him as a nickname in this story as well.

“Come on baby… yeah, all the way in… Fuck!” Sly moaned as he felt the hard dick slide into him easily; the piercings felt amazing against his inner walls and he looked up at the boy hovering over him. 

...What the hell was his name again? Eh, it didn’t matter.

“Shit… you’re so fucking hot…” The blue haired man ran his hands up the teen’s chest, fingers brushing past the hard nipples with their barbell piercings going through each one. This kid had piercings everywhere… 

“Do you ever stop talking?” The blond boy smirked before slowly thrusting in and out of the warmth beneath him. He didn’t usually do stuff like this; parties weren’t really his thing… Not to mention he was a sixteen year old at a party that contained mostly adults in their twenties. But he had always been an adventurous kid, not to mention some of his Rhyme team had invited him so it wasn’t like he could just say no… 

Noiz wasn’t quite sure how he found himself fucking this guy he’d only just met an hour ago but he seemed alright… a little bit of a douche but nothing he couldn’t handle. It also helped that he was incredibly hot. 

“I’m vocal, so what? Ahh…. fuck yeah, right there…” Sly’s entire body was on fire. Not only from the sex but from the copious amounts of alcohol he had drunk before dragging the kid into the dark unoccupied bedroom. He wasn’t quite sure what compelled him to do it but the brat lit some kind of fire in him that he hadn’t felt in a while. “Hey… let me ride you…” 

Noiz’s languid thrusts ceased and he pulled out before flopping down onto the bed, the piercings all along his erection reflecting in the moonlight that filtered in through the window. They had left the lights off mainly because Sly honestly didn’t feel he could handle bright light at the moment. 

“Aw shit… I can’t get over your dick. Damn, it’s sexy as hell.” Moving closer to the boy next to him, Sly made an impulse decision and quickly rerouted his direction, his mouth moving downward. He let his tongue run along the underside of the cock in front of him; along all those pieces of metal until he reached the tip where he gave the underside of the head a light suck before pulling back slightly. 

“Fuck…” Noiz allowed himself to exhale that one word. Watching Sly do that was just too much for him and the word had just slipped out. 

“You like that baby? You want it in my mouth right after it’s been in my ass? I don’t even give a shit, I’ll fucking do it…” Grabbing the base of the teen’s cock, Sly began to slowly stroke it, his hand running along the entire length from base to tip, squeezing slightly when he got to the sensitive head, the blonde’s precum adding to the smoothness of the action. 

“Sure…” If anything, Noiz was intrigued. Despite certain limitations of his own body, he had gotten hard incredibly fast tonight. Maybe it was the fact that Sly did something to him emotionally but usually he wouldn’t be able to get it up this soon; unless he was drunk, which he wasn’t…

The older man raised an eyebrow at the noncommittal answer but then let out an amused laugh before flicking his tongue over the leaking head. “You’re a weird kid.” 

And then his mouth was engulfing the dick in front of him all the way down to the base. His drunken state helped him to ignore his gag reflex as he deep throated the teenager, his throat constricting around the sensitive tip. 

Noiz could feel a slight tingle where the blue haired man’s mouth was but other than that, it just looked incredibly provocative and sexy. Watching Sly take his dick all the way down his throat was the fuel that kept him hard; he could barely feel what the other was doing. 

After about a minute of that, the blond found himself starting to get bored with the act and he nudged Sly’s leg with a foot. 

“Oi… you wanted me to fuck you right? Doesn’t that involve having my dick buried in your ass?” Noiz smirked at the incredulous look that was sent his way as Sly pulled his mouth off of the hard cock with an obscene ‘pop’. 

“You’re such a little shit. You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Moving a bit awkwardly, Sly managed to get himself above the blond, his legs resting on either side of the slim hips. His long blue hair cascaded down his back, some of it having fallen in front of his shoulders as he leaned forward a little to position himself a bit better. 

Taking the teen’s erection in his hand to hold it in place, Sly slowly sank down onto it, moaning loudly as it stretched him. He was still pretty loose from having it inside of him earlier but the sudden stretch still felt amazing. He didn’t stop moving until he was fully seated on the younger male’s hips, his body shaking slightly at the fullness he felt. 

Noiz watched as his dick sank slowly into Sly’s body, the image so incredibly sexy that he was seriously considering just thrusting upward the rest of the way. He could feel the pressure of the older man’s walls against his length but other than that, the sensation was lost. 

“Hey… am I boring you or something?” Sly’s voice cut through Noiz’s focus and he looked up at the blue haired man, a glare being shot down at him. 

“No… why?” 

“Fuck you…” Sly spat and angrily pulled himself off the blond and flung himself to the edge of the bed. He was going to stand up and try to find his clothes but that didn’t work out too well in his drunken state and he just fell back down to the bed. “Shit…” 

Noiz was confused… Didn’t he say he wasn’t bored? What was this guy’s problem? “What?” 

“Fuck off… If you don’t want it, don’t pretend you do. I don’t need some shithead punk giving me a pity fuck.” Sly didn’t try to move again, entirely too dizzy to even attempt sitting up. 

“Pity fuck? And you call me weird… I don’t even know where you came up with that.” Noiz rolled onto his side and he sat up before moving closer to Sly’s back, 

“You’re not even reacting to anything. Not to mention you look like your spacing the fuck out. What else am I supposed to think?” The older man was clearly butthurt at this point. His tone carrying what sounded like a pout with it. 

“If I didn’t want to fuck you, I wouldn’t have…” Noiz shrugged even though he knew Sly couldn’t see him do it. He really didn’t understand what this was all about.

Sly turned his head then, looking at the kid who was now closer than he had been a few seconds ago. “Would you let me kiss you?” 

“Even if I didn’t want you to, you probably would anyway. It’s not like I’d stop you. Like I said, you’re hot. So I wouldn’t mind.” 

Sitting up, Sly tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before he turned to face the teen, climbing into the younger boy’s lap, straddling his hips once more. “I don’t just kiss anyone, brat.” 

Noiz raised an eyebrow before smirking slightly. “Really now? And yet you’re willing to kiss me? A kid you just met an hour ago?” 

Sly’s hands were moving, one going to the back of the blonde’s head, burying his fingers in the choppy locks, the other moving to the back of his neck his grip harsh and unrelenting. “Yeah…” 

The kiss was rough and demanding, taking Noiz completely off guard as he opened his mouth quickly to let Sly’s tongue inside. The feel of that tongue against his made him moan for the first time that night and he could feel his body heat up from the sensation. His hands instinctively moved to the smaller man’s slender hips and slid around behind him until he was smoothly stroking over that ass that he couldn’t stop staring at all night. 

Sly pulled his mouth away harshly, the feel of Noiz’s hands on him ripping a gasp from his throat. “Oh god yeah baby… touch me everywhere… I want to feel your hands all over me…” 

The younger teen complied but not before attaching his mouth to Sly’s once more, needing that feeling once again as he shoved his tongue inside the warm mouth, his tongue ring clinking against the older male’s teeth as he did so. 

His hands roamed the naked body in his lap. Starting from the ass they were currently resting on and moving slowly and languidly up the soft skin of Sly’s back. He then moved them around to the front where they moved down his chest, his thumbs brushing over the hard nipples, causing the man above him to gasp and moan against his mouth. 

Moving further down, his hands caressed Sly’s hips and inner thighs, finally moving back up to brush over the older man’s cock. He didn’t stroke it, just touched, moving fluidly as he caressed the entire area around his dick as well. 

“Haaah… Mmmnnn fuck…” Sly could feel his body shaking as the blond touched him. It was a bit weird that the kid seemed to know exactly what he was doing to create pleasure in another person but never reacted when it was given to him… Sly didn't dwell on it much though as he felt the younger teen’s still hard dick against his thigh. 

With renewed vigor, Sly grasped it in his hand and lifted himself up once more, not even letting the kid have any say in the matter as he sank down onto it, his body immediately bouncing up and down on the length. “Keep touching my dick like that… You’re going to make me come so fucking hard baby…” 

Noiz didn’t say anything, just let Sly do what he wanted and did as he asked. To avoid a repeat of a few minutes ago, the blond buried his face in the older man’s neck, his hips thrusting upward slightly to meet every downward movement. His hands moved against the hard cock that was sandwiched between them, his touches light but enough to create the stimulation the man above him wanted. 

Every time the kid’s fingertips would brush against his head, Sly’s hips would twitch and he would slam down just a bit harder. His body was covered in sweat at this point and he felt disgusting but incredible at the same time. He was so close…

“Fuck yeah, pound that dick into me... “ A growl escaped the older man’s throat and he felt his body tighten just before he reached his orgasm. Sly let his nails dig harshly into the teen’s back, his body squeezing tightly around the blonde’s dick as his cum spilled between them, coating the hand that was touching him and dripping down his length. 

A jolt of something hit Noiz and he moaned as he felt a slight pain on his back, his cock pushing up into Sly a bit harder. “Keep doing that… scratch me up…” 

“Fuck, seriously?” Sly was panting at that point, still recovering from his orgasm. He was a bit surprised that the kid hadn’t come yet… “You like shit like that?” 

“Just… do it…” The blond continued to thrust, that slight feeling he got earlier was almost enough to get him off. But he needed more.

“Hot…” was all the older man said as commentary before his nails were harshly digging into the pliant flesh of the teen’s back once more, his hands dragging downward. 

A sharp gasp escaped Noiz as he felt his orgasm hit him hard. Sly really went all out when he did something… He could already feel the blood sliding down his back slowly from the fresh scratches. 

He held Sly’s hips down against him as he came, his face still buried in the older man’s sweaty neck, his tongue darting out to lick at the salty skin. “Fuck…”

“Shit… you weren’t kidding…” Sly let his hands rest on the teen’s waist, feeling the tremble of the body underneath him. “You okay?” 

There was a bit of a pause; Noiz couldn’t answer right away. But eventually he nodded and looked up into the golden eyes with his own piercing green. “Your nails are blunt….” 

Sly huffed and pulled himself out of the kid’s lap, flopping down on the bed just as the other male had done earlier. “Ungrateful brat..” 

“I never said I didn't like it… It was just an observation.” Noiz shrugged and lay down as well. He made sure he stayed on his side, not really wanting to get the sheets all bloody. He was sure whoever this bed belonged to wouldn't really like that. 

There was a long silence after that. It wasn't uncomfortable, if anything, it was kind of nice and not awkward at all. After maybe five minutes of complete silence, Sly looked over at the teen who had been just staring at him the entire time. “So… what was your name again?” 

The blond raised a pierced eyebrow before smirking after a couple seconds. What a wreck… 

“Noiz.”


	2. Chapter 2s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have read the first chapter! I really appreciate the support. 
> 
> Again, this chapter has been beta'd by my Fiance.

“Aoba! It’s been a while, where have you been?” MIzuki smiled happily as he saw his boyfriend enter Black Needle’s front bar area. He immediately started to prepare a drink for the younger male, already knowing his usual beverage of choice. 

“Around…” Aoba shrugged and took the offered drink, downing half of the green liquid in one gulp. The color was a pale but bright almost neon green color. It reminded him a lot of…

“Cheerful as ever I see. So I heard you had a pretty good time last week at that party.” MIzuki leaned on the bar counter and raised an eyebrow knowingly. “Koujaku seemed a lot more overprotective than usual when he told me about it.” 

There was tension in the air. Most of the bar could probably feel it as soon as Aoba had entered the establishment. MIzuki tried so hard to stay cheerful and happy but it was incredibly difficult. Especially when he had to hear from other people about his own boyfriend’s sexual exploits. 

“Pffft, Koujaku can go fuck himself, he knows how I feel about his dumbass mothering bullshit. And why is he running to you whining about what I”m doing anyway? It’s really none of his business.” The younger man finished off his drink and set the glass down a bit harder than he intended to. He hated it when Koujaku stuck his nose into his private life. They may be childhood friends but it wasn’t like they were attached at the hip or anything. 

“Hey, calm down. I’m just telling you what he said.” The tanned man lifted his hands up in mock surrender against Aoba’s angry onslaught before taking the glass and refilling it for the other. 

There was a bit of an awkward pause, Mizuki looking a bit apprehensive before he spoke once more. “So, he mentioned something about you hooking up with some kid?”

Aoba shrugged, not confirming or denying the accusation. 

All MIzuki did was let out a sigh, busying himself with cleaning up the already spotless bar surface. He tried to keep the emotion off of his face, trying to remain unreadable. However, he was never one to hide his feelings well.

“Don’t start Mizuki… You know it didn’t mean anything.” Aoba downed his second drink and avoided looking at his boyfriend. It wasn’t that he felt guilty, he just really couldn’t stand to see that incredibly weak attempt Mizuki gave at trying to act like it didn’t bother him. 

“Sly…” The blue haired man’s nickname was said in a whisper as MIzuki placed a hand on the counter. He opened his mouth to say more but decided against it; hIs maroon hair hiding his eyes as he continued to look down before shaking his head slightly. “Are you staying over tonight?” 

“Yeah.” It was said quietly, the moment turning even more awkward as the two continued to avoid each other’s eyes. Aoba looked up suddenly, a smile on his face as he playfully pinched MIzuki’s cheek. “Come on, stop it with that face. You know I love you right?”

Aoba’s smile was beautiful, MIzuki had always thought so. Everything about him was beautiful. Even though the blue haired man had his faults and flaws, Mizuki could also see the good parts of him; the parts that Aoba was hiding deep inside of himself, afraid to show anyone. He knew he was lucky; he got to see that good side on occasion and yes, it did make him feel loved that Aoba would allow him to see that side of him. “Yeah… I know.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++

“Sly, come on, it’s time to close up baby.” MIzuki placed a hand on the younger man’s arm, shaking him gently. He had downed three more drinks after his first two and was now blissfully passed out in Mizuki’s office. 

Aoba shifted slightly but didn’t make any effort to move from the couch. “How the hell am I going to even walk?” 

Mizuki kneeled down in front of the couch, carefully moving the blue hair away from his boyfriend’s face. “I’ll help. You’re going to want a comfortable bed to sleep in. This couch isn’t very comfortable after a couple hours.”

“Hey… why don’t we stay here for a bit longer? I do owe you an apology for last week after all.” Despite being incredibly dizzy and slightly nauseous, Aoba sat up and pulled the older man toward him, his lips meeting his boyfriend’s sloppily, hands going straight for MIzuki’s belt. 

The older man almost complied and gave in but his better judgement over the blue haired man’s caused him to break the kiss and pull back. “You know I’m all for that, but right now I really have to lock up. We’ll be able to do whatever you want in just a little bit okay?” 

Aoba was too drunk to protest and he stood, pulling his jacket on and grabbed his bag, making sure his puppy allmate was safely in there. Heading out to the bar area once more and then outside to wait for Mizuki to lock everything up. 

Leaning against the wall, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He idly watched the people outside of the alleyway walk by, most of them not paying any mind to the opening between the buildings out on the main street. Occasionally he would wave to a Dry Juice member that offered a greeting. 

Finally, Mizuki exited the bar and locked up the door. Looking over, he sighed; taking the lit cigarette from his boyfriend’s fingers and stubbing it out on the ground. “You know I hate kissing you when you taste like cigarettes.”

“Whatever…” Aoba shoved himself away from the wall and began to head toward the opening of the alley, knowing the MIzuki was right behind him. 

It didn’t take long to reach the older man’s apartment. Once the door was unlocked, Aoba stepped inside, immediately kicking off his shoes by the door and removing his jacket and throwing it over the back of MIzuki’s couch.

“Let me get you some water…” Mizuki passed by the younger man and headed for the kitchen. He had thought Aoba staying over at his place would make everything seem better but it really didn’t. In a way it was even more painful to have him there. He knew he would get over it eventually but whenever MIzuki actually caught Aoba at cheating, it hurt, it really hurt. Despite that though, he had agreed going into the relationship with the blue haired man that it would be an open one. He knew Sly… he couldn’t hold his attention for long. 

Aoba’s hand reached out to grab onto MIzuki’s wrist, not letting him move forward. “Come on… I don’t need that right now. I need you.” 

He pulled the redhead back toward him, pressing himself fully against his boyfriend as his mouth connected to Mizuki’s, his tongue moving, trying to get into that warmth. 

Aoba’s demanding mouth was comforting in a way. It made MIzuki feel wanted and he really needed that at the moment. Taking advantage of what he was being given, he opened his mouth to let the younger man’s tongue move forward, the slick muscles intertwining together, the sound of their heavy breathing and saliva slicked mouths the only things that could be heard in the small living room. 

Trying to take the lead a bit, Mizuki placed his hands on Aoba’s slender waist, his fingertips brushing against the soft ends of the light blue hair. He vaguely wondered why Aoba hadn’t trimmed it recently; he had never seen his boyfriend’s  
hair that long before. It was actually pretty sexy. 

“Ah… Mizuki, I need you so bad.” Aoba practically dragged the redhead toward the couch, entirely too worked up to move to the bedroom; not that he would have been able to find it in his intoxicated state. 

Mizuki merely nodded and practically fell on top of Aoba as the blue haired man pulled harshly as he stumbled and fell onto the couch. “Shit, Sly be careful. I don’t want to hurt you…” 

“Don’t worry, you know I like it a little rough.” The smaller of the two smirked and then laughed as Mizuki rolled his eyes at that line. “Come on, hurry up with your pants, I want you dick in me alre-”

Aoba paused mid sentence when his coil began to ring. He cursed under his breath but ignored it. It was probably his grandmother calling to yell at him for something he’d done… what was new? 

“Not going to get that?” MIzuki raised an eyebrow as he stared down at his boyfriend. Aoba was pretty well known in the Rhyme scene and even though he had a lot of enemies and competition, he also had a lot of people that liked to suck up to him. It wasn’t unusual for the younger man to receive messages and calls from his so called ‘fans’ on a fairly regular basis. It really shouldn’t have bothered Mizuki; he knew what he was getting into, but sometimes, he imagined how nice it would be to have the blue haired Rhymer all to himself. 

“Fuck it, it’s probably Granny.” Removing his coil from his wrist, Aoba tossed it onto the coffee table in front of him and focused on MIzuki once more. “What the hell was that about anyway?” 

“What was what?” The redhead looked at Aoba quizzically. He was still hovering over his boyfriend’s prone body that was splayed out on the couch and suddenly he really didn’t feel like dealing with the man beneath him. Pulling back, he moved to the couch cushion next to the younger male and just sat down, leaning back tiredly against the cushions.

“That attitude when you asked if I was going to answer my coil? Did you expect it to be someone in particular?” Aoba’s voice was clearly defensive as he looked at his boyfriend in the eye, anger slowly rising in them. “The fuck is your problem lately? Why do you care who calls me or who I fuck? You knew what I was like before we got together and I told you I wasn’t going to change just because we’re dating.”

There was a long silence. It was hard to think and Mizuki really needed to think about what all this was. He knew the relationship they had wasn’t genuine; he even knew that Aoba didn’t love him in the way he said he did. But Mizuki wanted it to be so badly that he just continued to go along blindly of his own volition; just pretending that the younger man loved him. 

Looking at the man next to him, it was like something clicked and MIzuki knew what had to happen if he was going to come away from this with any kind of dignity. With a sigh he met those beautiful golden eyes that he loved with all his being and whispered, “Sly, I can’t do this anymore.”

The reaction was just as he expected. Aoba took a moment to register what was just said before the onslaught of his fury was set loose. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The blue haired man stood abruptly towering over the older man. “You’re acting like I’m doing something completely immoral and yet you agreed that what I fucking do is my own god damn business. I’m sorry if you’re jealous or whatever the fuck you are but… No, you know what, fuck you MIzuki. You don’t give a shit do you?”

“Me not give a shit?” Mizuki could feel the anger rise in him as well but he tried his best to hold it down. There was no need for two people to be irrational in this situation. “Aoba… the things you do… you don’t do that to someone you love. A relationship is supposed to be special, not something that’s just a disguise for another fuck buddy.” 

Aoba clenched his teeth and held back the urge to throw a punch. How the hell did Mizuki come up with that? Yeah he slept around but the redhead never made a huge deal about it before. “If you had a problem with this then you shouldn’t have told me you didn’t.” 

“Come on Aoba, who would be okay with that? I just… I just wanted to be with you so much…” Mizuki’s voice trailed off as his emotions began to get the better of him. He really hated it when Aoba saw him like this. 

There was silence for maybe a good two minutes before the blue haired man spoke again. This time, he sounded a lot calmer. “Fine… I guess I’ll see you around then.” 

The redhead didn’t answer or look up, even when he heard the front door slam shut. It hurt to lose him; it hurt immensely. But Mizuki knew he had made the right decision. He couldn’t continue to put himself through that. 

Standing up after about five minutes of just sitting there and thinking, Mizuki headed toward his bedroom but stopped suddenly as he spotted Aoba’s coil still sitting on the coffee table. Sighing, he picked it up and saw it had a missed call and a missed text as well. They weren’t from Aoba’s grandmother… Who the hell was ‘Noiz’? Despite his mind screaming at him to put the coil down, the redhead pressed the screen to open up the text. 

_Hey, wanna fuck again?_

Mizuki felt sick to his stomach as he dropped the coil back to the coffee table and headed toward his room once more. He knew he would eventually see Aoba some time soon but honestly, after seeing that message and having the severe reality of what he had been putting himself through finally set in, he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos guys!! I'm surprised at how many I got with just two chapters out. I hope I keep this interesting for you!
> 
> Also, I wasn't kidding with the 'lots of sex' tag. But it IS Dmmd so... that's kind of expected right? I'm really trying to balance out the smut with the plot so neither one overwhelms the other but I just... really like writing NoiAo smut... sorry T_T
> 
> Anyway enjoy chapter 3!
> 
> Beta'd by my Fiance.

Aoba cursed under his breath as he walked down the brightly lit streets; his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his hood over his head. He had his ever present black and orange headphones perched on his ears, music blasting from them as he made his way… he wasn’t even sure where he was going. All he knew was that he didn’t want to go home. He considered Koujaku but he probably had some slut over at his place like he usually did and Aoba was not in the mood to walk in on that.

It was bad enough he forgot his coil at MIzuki’s but there was no way in hell that he was going back to get it. He’d just buy a new one… 

Having a new destination, the blue haired man headed off toward a shop that sold coils. It wasn’t too terribly late that he couldn’t find an open store somewhere on Aoyagi street. 

“Hey Ren, I need an open store that sells coils.” Aoba pulled out his allmate and took him out of sleep mode before voicing his request. 

“Aoba, there is a store approximately three blocks away from here that closes in twenty minutes. You should be able to walk there in enough time to make your purchase.” The small blue puppy poked his head out of Aoba’s bag and looked up at his owner. “is your coil no longer sufficient?” 

“It doesn’t matter why I need one, I just do…” Aoba put the dog back into sleep mode and shoved him back into the bag before heading off in the direction Ren had indicated. 

It didn’t take him long to acquire a new coil and he was lucky enough to be able to keep his old number. He had the presence of mind to back up everything onto Ren so all he had to do was transfer his saved data once he got home and it would just be like having his old one. He wasn’t a huge fan of the blue and yellow color scheme but it was the only one that he really pictured himself actually wearing out of the meager options that the store had. 

Aoba sighed as he realized he was back at square one as to where to go. Maybe he could just go to a club and get hammered, find some random fuck and stay with them for the night. It had worked out for him before. 

Deciding to go with that plan, he headed off to one of the more well known clubs. It was a bit of a walk but it was just about the time for the club to open so it wasn’t a huge deal. 

Walking up onto the building, he noticed a few hostile looks sent his way and immediately recognized them as Dry Juice members. Of course word would have gotten out already... Aoba didn’t acknowledge the stares despite his initial instinct to start a fight but it really wasn’t worth it at that point. All he wanted to do was rekindle his drunken state from earlier and forget the night thus far.

Once inside, Aoba let the heavy beat and harsh lights take over for him as he made his way to the bar, ordering a strong drink. He had no idea what was in said drink but all he knew was that he asked for the strongest thing they had and the bartender was all to happy to give it to him.

After two drinks, the blue haired man was feeling incredibly good; the last couple hours completely gone from his mind as the alcohol took over. He declined an offer for another from the bartender as he stood intending to head for the dance floor. 

Halfway across the main dance floor he stopped suddenly when something caught his eye. Bright green and a glint of metal. Not that that was incredibly unusual in a nightclub but those eyes were unforgettable. 

Aoba smirked as he made his way through the crowd heading toward those eyes. “Aren’t you a bit young to be in a place like this?”

Noiz raised an eyebrow. “Not sure what you’re talking about. Did you come up with that line all by yourself?”

Aoba shrugged as he leaned against the nearby wall. “Fuck you... I’m just saying; I know how old you are.”

“Really? How old am I then?” A smirk spread across the blonde’s face as he stepped a bit closer. He hadn’t been expecting to see Sly again but he had to admit, he was glad he had. 

Aoba chuckled darkly, noticing the lack of distance between them and he moved closer as well; their bodies almost pressed together. To anyone else in the club it just looked like they were using the closeness to hear each other over the loud music. “Don’t play that game with me baby… why haven’t you called?” 

Sly’s proximity was almost as intoxicating as the alcohol the younger male had consumed earlier. He just couldn’t stop staring into those golden eyes. “I did. Tonight actually.”

Noiz glanced down at the older man’s wrist, noticing the new coil. “Apparently you didn’t get the call.” 

“Let’s not get into that now.” Aoba placed his hands on the younger boy’s slim waist, pressing his body against Noiz. “Please tell me your parents are out of town or something…” 

“My parents?” Noiz let out an amused laugh but didn’t pull away from Sly’s grip. “Don’t worry about that, I live alone.” 

“Then what the hell are we waiting for?” Aoba practically dragged Noiz out of the club and the next thing he knew, he had the blond up against the cool brick wall, his tongue making its way into Noiz’s mouth. The kid tasted like vodka, it was kind of gross but at the same time incredibly hot. 

Noiz let the older man do what he wanted. In all honesty, he felt entirely too good to make him stop. He didn’t care if anyone saw them, all he wanted was Sly.

Aoba moaned as he felt Noiz yield to him and his hand immediately threaded through those soft blond locks, pulling harshly as he pressed himself even closer, his hips moving against the younger boy’s in pure need. 

Noiz let his hands move underneath Sly’s shirt, his fingertips grazing against the soft skin as his movements pushed the shirt upward a bit exposing the creamy white skin to the cool night air. 

“Shit Noiz… how far is your apartment?” Aoba was breathless as he pulled away from the blond teen, his bangs sticking slightly to his sweaty forehead. He didn’t care if it had only been two hours since he and MIzuki had broken up… he needed this and he was going to have it.

Noiz said nothing and just pulled the older man along behind him. He didn’t live far, only about five blocks from the club. It was surprisingly a nicer part of town than Aoba had pictured a kid like Noiz would be living all by himself. Judging from his age and lifestyle, he had assumed the blond was a runaway.

The apartment building wasn’t that big considering the crowded layout of the area but the apartments themselves seemed fairly large, at least from what the blue haired man could see from the outside. 

Noiz let them in to the main building and then they took the elevator up to the top floor. The building only had six floors but like Aoba thought, on the top floor there were only two doors; one at each end of the hallway.

“Damn… how did you afford a place like this?” Aoba leaned against the wall next to the door as Noiz unlocked it and they stepped over the threshold. 

“i have a job…” Noiz said with a shrug, not divulging any more information than that. Closing the door behind him, the blond turned to face Sly once more and was suddenly unsure of what to do. He had only been with the older man one other time and that was pretty short lived. They didn't know much about each other.

Of course Noiz knew of Sly Blue and his reputation but other than that, he had no idea who he was. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Aoba looked up suddenly from his examination of the heavily unfurnished apartment. The living room looked like no one even lived there. All there was was a couch and a coffee table. 

He shrugged in answer before moving to the couch and sitting down on it, finding it extremely comfortable.

“What’s your real name? I only know you as Sly from Rhyme…” Noiz moved over to the couch as well and removed his chain of cubes that were attached to each pant leg and set them down on the coffee table. 

So, the kid was a Rhymer… He had never heard of him before but then again, he really didn’t pay much attention to Rhyme teams. 

“I don’t mind if you call me Sly… a lot of my friends do. But if you really want to know; my name’s Aoba.” The blue haired man looked bored as he leaned back against the cushions of the couch as he propped his feet up onto the coffee table. He was still a little buzzed but he really just wanted Noiz to stop asking him shit.

The younger blond easily picked up on the tension and clicked his tongue in irritation before he stood and threw a leg over Aoba’s hips, settling down onto his lap. “Would I keep your attention better if I were like this?” 

Aoba smirked and placed his hands on those hips once more and looked up into those stunning green eyes. “It just might… Although my attention is going to be a bit occupied elsewhere. So if you want to keep playing twenty questions, I may be a bit distracted.” 

Reaching up, Aoba removed that ridiculous hat from Noiz’s head and pulled him down for a harsh kiss, teeth and tongue immediately coming into play 

Noiz let out a grunt as his tongue was bitten and his hips jerked just the slightest bit at the stimulation to his pain receptors. He wanted to know more about Sly; mainly how the older man was so good at Rhyme. Being an undefeated Rhymer as well, he had come to Japan mainly to seek him out. 

He hadn’t planned to interact with Sly Blue yet, let alone fuck him… but sometimes life took a different turn and it wasn’t as if Noiz disliked where things were headed. 

Aoba moaned into the blonde’s mouth, his hips responding to Noiz’s movements as he pressed himself upward into the younger boy’s downward motions. pressing his hands tighter against the slim hips. He slid his tongue over the blonde’s and let his teeth catch on the tongue ring he grazed and pulled harshly, ripping a gasp from the boy above him. 

“Shit…” Noiz pulled back from the sudden pain immediately tasting blood in his mouth. 

Gold eyes filled with lust as they met green and Aoba smirked as he tightened his grip on Noiz’s hair. “You like that? I remember what you asked me to do to you the last time… is that still a thing?” 

Noiz merely nodded as he swallowed the blood and saliva that had begun to pool in his mouth. There wasn’t too much blood but enough to signify a definite tear at the piercing site. “You know you’ve just ruined any chance of me sucking your dick…”

Aoba merely shrugged and began to push at the blond, signalling he wanted him off. “Doesn’t matter. I’m sure there’ll be a next time, right?” 

He gave a smile that would almost be considered adorable if Noiz didn’t know any better. 

Noiz merely shrugged and dismounted before roughly pulling Aoba to his feet and practically dragged him to the bedroom. The older man put up little to no resistance as he was shoved down to the bed and crushed down into the mattress. 

“You want my dick?” he asked with a smirk as he pressed his groin against Aoba’s still clothed ass, his body weight bearing down on the smaller body underneath him.

“Don’t play fucking head games with me kid… either fuck me or don’t fuck me.” There was a definite edge to the older man’s voice as both hands fisted Noiz’s clothing, his nails digging into the skin underneath. 

“Not fond of teasing… check.” That smirk was still firmly in place on the younger teen’s face as he leaned down to quickly peck Aoba’s nose, receiving a glare in return. “Can I ask you something else first?” 

“If it doesn’t have anything to do with your dick being shoved up my ass, then no…” 

“Damn… you really do have a one track mind.” Noiz was about to continue when he was unceremoniously shoved to the floor. The blond looked up at the older man, a slightly disgruntled look on his face. “The hell is your problem?”

“Don’t play that shit with me. I know you want this too so don’t pretend that I’m some kind of sex addict that only has one thing on his mind. You don’t fucking know me, so don’t act like you do.” Aoba placed a socked foot against Noiz’s chest and pushed him the rest of the way down onto his back, his foot pressing down onto the younger boy’s ribs. 

“You really think that’s going to do anything?” Noiz couldn’t help but smirk as he looked up at the aggravated man above him. He knew he was just egging Sly on but he honestly found it extremely entertaining to watch the blue haired man fly off the handle.

“Yeah? Well we’ll see after a couple of snapped ribs won’t we?”

“You won’t…” The blonde’s face was completely serious as he spoke. He placed a hand on Sly’s ankle and amped up the pressure in his grip. “If anything, you’ll be the one with something broken.” 

Aoba hissed in pain and immediately removed his foot from Noiz’s chest. His buzz was completely gone and was now replaced with pure anger. Not only at Noiz but with everything. 

“Fuck this… You’re not even worth anything, let alone my attention.” The night was turning into one of the worst he’d ever experienced and yet again he was about to have no where to go… 

A whole minute of silence fell between the two, neither moving from their positions in the bedroom. If the situation were any different, it may have even been a bit comical to the two boys. 

“Come on, don’t be a dick. Stay…” Noiz was the first to speak as he sat up slowly before he stood, making sure nothing was actually injured before he approached the older man. 

Aoba looked away, those green eyes were just too much. They seemed to dive deep into his soul and it was as if Noiz was able to read him so easily, even after all the time he’d spent putting up walls to block out everyone. 

“Don’t look away.” Noiz reached out and grasped Aoba’s chin, forcing the shorter man to look at him again. “If you want me to, I’ll make you forget whatever you’re trying to forget…”

Aoba felt his heart quicken at those words. People always said that his voice had a great deal of influence over others but Noiz could easily give him a run for his money… or maybe that was just him. 

Regardless of the reasoning, he knew he had agreed when he found himself being kissed once more, this time the blond was definitely the one in control and Aoba had to admit it felt damn good. Perhaps it wasn’t so unreasonable to give up some of his control just for a little while. 

“Yeah…. make me forget…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for all the views!!! 
> 
> As always, Beta'd by my Fiance.

Noiz let his eyes lock onto Aoba’s as a hand lifted to brush a few stray hairs out of the older man’s face. Sly really was a thing of beauty. His raw desire the thing that seemed to complete him. He was perfect in his own chaotic way. 

“Fuck…” he muttered as he pushed the blue haired man back down onto the bed, immediately climbing on top of the smaller body, his hands roaming anywhere he could reach, letting them slip under the cotton t-shirt and indulging in that incredibly soft skin. “Damn it… you’re going to drive me insane…” 

Aoba could already feel his erection forming even before the blond had touched him. God those eyes were just so alluring. There was so much intensity and even though Noiz seemed closed off, his eyes were definitely not. They spilled every emotion and desire and it was so intoxicating. 

“I tend to do that…” Aoba’s voice was low and a smirk spread across his face as he let his own hands unzip the hoodie the blond had worn that night. Once he had the black and green jacket off, he leaned up and placed a teasing kiss to the kid’s cheek, chuckling slightly at the surprised look that got him. 

Noiz was a bit flustered but tried to hold it back as he pushed Aoba’s shirt up to bunch at his underarms. That kiss was so gentle and unlike Sly… it was incredibly confusing and even though Noiz knew that it was just the older man fucking with him, it still felt incredibly different than the last time they had been together. 

He felt his breath quicken and his heart beat speed up in his chest. This guy… he was so fucking intimidating… and Noiz loved it. Deciding not to hold himself back any longer, the blonde leaned down and bit harshly at Aoba’s nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp and an amused chuckle. 

“That’s it baby… don’t hold back. I like it rough too.” Aoba let his hands travel down the younger teen’s sides and gripped his waist, his hips thrusting up to press against Noiz, their erections meeting through their pants. 

Noiz let out a small exhale, the only indication that he felt anything at all. In reality he didn’t feel much but like last time, just the sight and presence of Aoba made him incredibly hard. His hands trailed down the older man’s chest and stomach before stopping at his pants, undoing his belt quickly before working at the fastening of his jeans. “Take your shirt off, I want to see all of you.” 

Aoba nodded and practically ripped his shirt off over his head before throwing it somewhere off the side of the bed. That low and commanding voice making his entire body tremble with anticipation. He watched as Noiz worked his jeans and underwear down to his thighs, exposing his hard cock to the cool air of the bedroom. He found it incredibly hot that he was the only one exposed at the moment and he’d let that go on for a bit longer until his need to indulge in Noiz’s own dick became too strong. But he said he would let the blond take control and so far, he wasn’t disappointed. 

Noiz wasn’t sure why he thought he could do this. Sly was a force of nature that no one could control. He supposed the only reason he was able to do it at the moment was the simple fact that he was being allowed this rare privilege. He definitely wasn’t going to let it go to waste…

The blond let his eyes take in the sight of Aoba. The small body below him was just too much to handle. He was so incredibly cute and yet had that dangerous edge to him that made him hot and sexy all at the same time. How could anyone handle this guy? 

“Oi… give me your hand.” 

Noiz jumped slightly at the sound of Aoba’s voice ringing through his ears. He shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on the golden eyes below him. He had been so lost in his appreciation of Aoba’s body he had lost track of how long he had been staring. 

Aoba glared slightly in frustration and impatience as he looked up at the paralyzed teen. He knew exactly what was going on with Noiz but he really didn’t have any desire to baby the kid. “Come on, give me your hand…” 

This time, Noiz shook his head and moved down Aoba’s body until his mouth was hovering over the older man’s dick, his eyes never leaving Aoba’s. “No… I told you… I’m going to make you forget... Don’t be an impatient bitch.” 

And with those words he let his tongue slide across the underside of Aoba’s length all the way up to the sensitive head, his tongue piercing gliding smoothly across the skin before flicking quickly over the tip. 

He knew he had told Aoba that he wasn’t going to be sucking him off that night and while that was still true, he wasn’t about to deny himself the satisfaction of watching the older man’s reactions to his ministrations. Plus, there was no harm in licking right? Even though he could feel the ache from the pressure on the wound near his piercing, he ignored it and continued to flick that metal ball over the sensitive head of Aoba’s dick over and over; loving the way his hips would twitch slightly every time his tongue would glide over an especially sensitive spot.

“Shit…” Aoba’s hips jerked at the intense sensation and he immediately grasped the sheets in his fists, his legs trying to spread wider despite his jeans preventing the action. 

Sitting up, Noiz smirked triumphantly. He was able to regain control of the situation after his little misstep but now he felt a lot more confident. He licked his lips, tasting the remnants of Aoba’s precum. “You taste good…” 

“... little shit.” Aoba muttered as he tried to sit up. He reached out for Noiz, his hand almost wrapping around the back of the boy’s neck to pull him back down to his dick but was stopped by a strong hand gripping his own. 

“Lay back down, Sly…” The blonde’s voice was low and teasing and he put a bit more pressure on the hand that he held in his. He placed his other hand on Aoba’s shoulder, forcefully nudging him back down and holding him in place. “Didn’t I just say, don’t be an impatient bitch?” 

Aoba gritted his teeth as pain shot through his shoulder where Noiz was holding it down but it wasn’t unbearable. In fact, it seemed it had quite a positive effect on him if the pulse his dick gave was any indication. 

He chuckled again and let his fingertips brush against Noiz’s cheek and up to his ear where he let his pointer finger slide against the many piercings adorning the curved surface. “Damn, you definitely know what you’re doing don’t you?” 

Noiz scoffed softly at those words. In all reality he had no idea what he was doing. His initial offer to Aoba was not planned out in the least. It was just something he wanted. The fact that the older man let him was something that Noiz didn’t expect and frankly, he was a bit terrified at what he was going to do next. “You seriously talk way too much.” 

“And you don’t talk enough…” Aoba retorted, grabbing Noiz’s shirt and pulling the blonde down on top of him. “Come on, I need something… don’t make-”

Aoba was not able to finish his sentence as he found himself with his mouth full of Noiz’s tongue and he moaned loudly as teeth bit down on his lower lip. He jerked his hips up, feeling his exposed cock rub against the younger teen’s pants and wanted desperately to feel that dick against him; wanted to feel those incredibly delicious piercings again. 

Noiz had acted on instinct by kissing Aoba and it seemed it was the right choice to make if the loud moans spilling from between them was any indication. He let his hands move over the blue haired man’s body, remembering their last encounter and how much Aoba seemed to love being touched; more like caressed really. It seemed so out of place for Sly to like something as intimate as that but Noiz shouldn’t really have been too surprised. Sly Blue was notorious for being unpredictable. 

“Ahhh… yeah, touch me.” Aoba tried his best to push his jeans down more so he could at least get them off but the blond had him pinned to the bed, his one hand still gripped firmly as he was caressed and licked. His body met Noiz’s hand and tongue at every touch and it was almost too much for him to take. He needed the blond inside… 

Sensing the want building up in the man under him, Noiz quickly pushed Aoba’s pants down further and pulled them off quickly before undoing his own belt and pants. He quickly let them drop to the floor before kicking them off and didn’t even bother with his shirt. 

A sudden idea came to him and instead of going back to his previous position on top of Aoba, he moved up the bed and swung one leg over the older man’s body, planting himself down on the blue haired man’s chest, the tip of his cock resting against Aoba’s lips. “Open…” 

Aoba’s reaction was immediate, his mouth opening up and taking in the dripping dick, his tongue immediately moving over the cold metal embedded into the blonde’s length. He moaned around the hardness in his mouth as Noiz began to push further inside, not letting the older man adjust. He made sure not to move too far, not wanting to choke him quite yet. He let a hand move to the back of Aoba’s head, his fingers gripping the strands of blue hair and immediately gasped in pain when he felt nails dig into his thigh and scrape downward toward his knee.

“Don’t fucking touch my hair, do you understand me? I will fuck your shit up...” Aoba pulled Noiz’s cock out of his mouth harshly before he spoke; his voice was low and dangerous, making the hairs on the back on Noiz’s neck stand up. 

The blond could see blood already dripping down his leg from the deep scratches and he looked down at the blue haired man in astonishment. Not really from the reaction he received from the blue haired man, but from the fact that he could actually feel those scratches. The pain was dull but the suddenness of the act seemed to make the feeling more intense.He thought he may have been in his head but that didn’t make any sense, he’d never felt pain in his life so there was no way he would know what that particular pain felt like. 

Aoba felt the pain in his hair slowly subside and he let his body relax. He looked at Noiz and couldn’t help but notice the bewildered look on the boy’s face. Looking at the scratches on the blonde’s leg, he sighed in exasperation. He hadn’t meant to dig his nails in that much. Despite that, he noticed the blonde’s length was still hard…. what the hell was up with this kid? “Keep going.” 

Noiz raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he let his dick slide back into Aoba’s mouth, making sure to keep his hands away from the older man’s hair. He had no idea why Aoba had freaked out like that but he really wasn’t in the state of mind to go into that at the moment. 

Keeping a hand on the base of his cock, he helped guide it deeper, feeling it hit the back of Aoba’s throat before he pulled out again. He repeated the motion over and over, the slow pace seeming to drive the older man insane with need as Noiz could occasionally feel the far away sting of teeth sinking into the flesh of his length or a sharp pull to one of his piercings. All he could focus on was how incredibly sexy the older man looked with his cock slowly sliding in and out of his mouth. 

Aoba moaned low in the back of his throat, his body getting back into it as he reached up to grip the blonde’s thighs. He felt the stickiness of the blood from the scratches and looked up when he heard a sharp intake of breath and a quiet moan. 

“Fuck… yeah… make it hurt…” Noiz felt his cock swell at the harsh grip along the deep scratches on his skin. The pain was quick but it was there and sharp. It was almost too quick to catch but he felt it and that was all that mattered. 

Aoba complied and dug his nails into the marks once more, feeling Noiz’s body tremble as he did so. Fresh blood began to flow from the wounds and the blue haired man’s hand caressed the leg, spreading the blood over the pale skin. His mouth continued to work over the blonde’s cock as the teen started to thrust a bit faster. He let his throat relax to help let the dick slide in further, moaning at how good it felt, the tightness in his throat absolutely delicious. 

Suddenly, Noiz was pulling out, his erection dripping with saliva and precum as he moved down Aoba’s body, lifting the slender legs onto his shoulders. God he couldn’t handle that face… especially now. Aoba’s lips were swollen and glistened with spit as he struggled to regain his breath, his face flushed from the intense heat of the moment and those eyes; those eyes looked like they could devour him whole. 

Before he even knew what was happening, Noiz found himself pressing into Aoba’s unprepared entrance, his spit slicked cock sliding in easily enough. He forced himself to slow down, thrusting in a little at a time until he was fully seated inside the smaller body. 

“Holy shit… yes… ahhhh…hah…” Aoba’s leg muscles tensed on the blonde’s shoulders as he felt the sting of penetration. It was particularly painful due to not being stretched at all that night but it didn’t really matter, it still felt incredibly good.

Noiz wasted no time and began to pound into the older man, noting with perhaps a bit too much perversion that he was smearing the blood from his leg all over Aoba’s ass as he pressed against him on every inward thrust. At that moment, he wondered what Sly would look like with his own blood covering that deliciously soft skin. The imagery alone made Noiz shiver and his cock pulsed inside Aoba as he gripped the slender hips harder, intending to leave bruises. He wanted to see that perfect skin marred. 

Aoba threw his head back against the pillow and practically screamed at the pounding thrusts and harsh grip. He hadn’t had it this good in a while and it wouldn’t be long before he was coming. He saw the hungry look in Noiz’s eyes and vaguely wondered what he was thinking about. 

Every harsh thrust made his cock bounce slightly against his stomach, precum pooling along his abdomen and he reached a hand down to grasp it, stroking clumsily, trying to match the blonde’s pace. Eventually he gave up on that and just let his hand move how he wanted and after two more flicks of his wrist, he was coming hard, the forcefullness of th eorgasm causing the sticky white cum to hit Noiz’s shirt sticking easily to the absorbent fabric. 

“Hah.. Jesus Christ…” Noiz continued to thrust even as Aoba’s cum hit his body; it was the hottest thing he’d probably ever experienced. He was so close and just a couple seconds of feeling the older man’s ass squeeze around him had him pulling out quickly and moving up Aoba’s body once more. “Open your mouth…” 

The blue haired man complied and let the blond jack himself off to completion right on his face and tongue. Aoba moaned as he let his tongue lap at the tip of Noiz’s cock, getting the last bit of cum off of the length and smirked when the blonde’s hips gave a small twitch. 

“Shit… that was hot as fuck.” Aoba reached over to grab his tee shirt and wiped off his face with the material before flopping back down to the bed. He looked over and frowned as he saw the scratches on Noiz’s leg again, still bleeding. “You should probably clean those up…”

Noiz shrugged and grabbed a couple tissues from his bedside table to try and wipe the majority of Aoba’s cum from his shirt. “I’ll do it later, it’s fine.” 

“Whatever…” Aoba placed his hands behind his head and just stared at Noiz. He couldn’t help it. He had just had probably the most intense sexual experience of his life, he was feeling a bit vulnerable at the moment; not that he’d ever admit it out loud. “Hey, come here.” 

Noiz finished cleaning himself off including wiping some of the blood away from his leg before moving to the bed and laying down next to Aoba his eyes boring into the other’s as they just stared at each other. 

Aoba was the first to speak as he looked away from the intense stare. “So what’s up with this pain thing anyway? Both times we’ve been together you got off on it… but you don’t seem to really be affected by it any other time.” 

Noiz shrugged and pulled a pair of random pajama pants up from the floor and slid them up his legs and settle on his hips. “I don’t really feel it that much. It’s been that way since I can remember.”

“Seriously? You can’t feel it? But… you felt it when I scratched you earlier.” 

“It’s not like I can’t feel it at all. It’s just… kind of dull. It has to be pretty severe for me to feel more than a dull ache. LIke what you did tonight. I felt that. But normally.. .it’s like my whole body is numb or something.” 

“Huh… weird.” Aoba didn’t say anymore on the subject. It really wasn’t any of his business. Apparently Noiz had his reasons for needing pain to get off and he figured if the younger boy wanted to talk about it, he would. “Sorry about those… I really didn’t mean to go that deep.” 

“It’s whatever…” Noiz shrugged again absentmindedly before turning his head toward Aoba. “What was up with your freak out anyway?” 

“... my hair’s just sensitive.” Aoba hesitated before revealing that small tidbit about himself. He figured Noiz had a right to know if they were going to continue this.... whatever they had going on.

“Sensitive? LIke… you have feeling in your hair?” 

“Yeah, so what?” 

“So nothing… I’ve just never heard of that.” 

There was silence for a few minutes after that, the moment turning a bit awkward at Aoba’s defensiveness. 

Aoba’s eyes drifted over to Noiz once more as a thought occurred to him that he had been wondering about since they had met the first time. “Hey… where are you from? Your accent’s a bit weird.” 

“Huh, my accent?” Noiz couldn’t help but smirk at that. A lot of people didn’t even notice his accent. “I’m from Germany. I’ve been here for about a year.” 

“A year?” Aoba sat up in surprise. “How the hell do you know Japanese so well? I mean, yeah you have an accent but it’s barely even there. I thought maybe you were from the Mainland or something… ” 

The blonde shrugged again, a smirk firmly in place now. “I learn fast…”

Aoba couldn’t help but smirk back, a low laugh escaping the back of his throat. This fucking kid…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the kudos and feedback!! I'm so happy this is being well received. 
> 
> Beta read by my Fiance.

The next morning, Noiz awoke to an empty bed. Despite his unwillingness to admit it, he was a little disappointed that Aoba hadn’t stayed. He had no idea when the older man had left but the sheets next to him were cold so it had been a while since he had been in the bed. 

Images from the night before sprang to his memory and he vaguely wondered if he had accomplished his goal of making Aoba forget whatever was bothering him. He also wondered why he cared so much. It wasn’t as if they were even anything more than fuck buddies… they weren’t even buddies really. Just two people that slept together... twice. Noiz supposed that would make them acquaintances but then again, he usually wasn’t one for labeling. 

Looking over at the time on his alarm clock, he sighed and got out of bed. It was almost mid morning and if he wanted to make any money that day he needed to get online soon. 

++++++++++

Aoba slumped against the wall of a building as he tried to stay standing; the intense urge to vomit making it impossible to walk any further. It had been almost two hours since he had left Noiz’s apartment and he felt like complete shit. He shouldn’t have left in his condition but he really had no desire to stay until the kid woke up. He hadn’t even intended to stay the entire night. 

Why had he even let himself fall asleep? It wasn’t as if he was so drunk that he just passed out. He remembered clearly that they talked for a long time in the darkness of the bedroom. It was weird to have such a long conversation with someone that he had just let fuck him but somehow it felt comfortable. There was just something about Noiz that put Aoba at ease. He had no idea why but he just felt himself inexplicably drawn to the younger teen. 

Once the nausea passed, Aoba continued on his way home. He knew he was going to get bitched out by his grandmother but he honestly did feel like he could handle it now. Last night was… it wasn’t his proudest moment but there really was no avoiding what had happened between him and Mizuki and like everyone had been saying recently; he was a complete train wreck and after the clusterfuck that was the night before, Aoba was starting to think they were right. 

“Aoba-san, it’s unusual to see you out so early. Aren’t you usually sleeping off your hangovers at this time of day?” 

Aoba looked up at hearing his name and inwardly cringed at that falsely sweet voice. Why now? Why did these two have to find him now?

Virus and Trip were currently exiting out of an alley and heading toward him, both with enigmatic smiles on their faces. 

Virus frowned as he got closer and his icy blue eyes inspected the younger man in front of him. “You don’t look so well Aoba-san… bad night?”

Trip leaned against the wall when they stopped in front of him and his smile turned into an amused smirk. “Yeah, you look like shit, Aoba.” 

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit right now.; either of you.” Despite his words, Aoba didn’t move from where he stood in front of them. They would just follow him anyway. No use bringing the freaks home with him. “What do you want?” 

“Nothing too important.” Virus said, stepping just a bit closer still. “Although we have been informed that you’re involved with a Rhyme leader that may be as good as you… Is that true?”

Aoba looked at the two suspiciously bud nodded. “Yeah, so what? And we’re not ‘involved’, we fucked a couple of times…” 

“Are you thinking of joining his team?” Trip piped in before Virus could ask anything further and Aoba held back a satisfied smirk at the smaller blonde’s disgruntled look at being denied his questioning. 

“Okay seriously, what is it with you two and Rhyme? I get it, you like watching me play but it’s not like I do it often… Plus, I told you, I don’t do the team thing.” Aoba did begin to walk away this time, bypassing the two and as expected, heard footsteps follow him immediately after. 

“We’re just curious Aoba-san. As your biggest fans we just want to know. Of course we’ve done our research on Noiz as well. He’s undefeated just like you are. I wonder how a match between the two of you would play out?” Virus’s grin was a bit too ecstatic at the prospect and his eyes seemed to light up even more than they already appeared behind his glasses. 

“It would probably be totally epic.” Trip said offhandedly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. 

Aoba sighed and changed his direction, deciding to head toward a place where he could get something to eat. His stomach was still not cooperating with him and food would probably help with that. “I have no idea, and you’ll probably never know because I have no intention of fighting him.” 

“Aw, that’s a shame… perhaps you’ll change your mind later.” The smaller of the two blonde’s picked up his pace a little and placed his hand on Aoba’s shoulder, ignoring the muscles that tensed up at his touch. “You know Aoba-san, if you want to take care of that handover, we can provide you with what you need…” 

The words were whispered into the blue haired man’s ear, making him flinch slightly in disgust. These guys were seriously the creepiest pair of psychos… 

“Get off of me.” His voice was cold and angry; he really was not in the mood for these two.

“Your loss…” Virus took his hand off of Aoba’s shoulder and fell back in step with his taller counterpart. “We should be going anyway, we have a few things to take care of. It was very nice to see you again Aoba-san. We look forward to watching your next battle soon!”

“Bye bye Aoba!” Trip smiled and waved as they headed in the opposite direction before turning the corner on the next street. 

Aoba didn’t acknowledge their leaving and just continued on his way. He wanted to make sure they didn’t double back and follow him home so he decided to head to Koujaku’s after picking up some breakfast. He knew the older hair stylist wasn’t working that day so he should be at home.

+++++++++++++++++

Noiz leaned back in his seat as he typed out a message to a potential client. He was starting to get hungry but he was way too involved in what he was doing to just stop and get up. He had been working for maybe five hours straight since he had gotten up earlier that morning and tried to do everything but think about Aoba. 

He made a disapproving sound to himself as he shoved the blue haired man away from his thoughts and continued to type. He wasn’t sure what was happening; he had never felt anything like it before and after last night, he really couldn’t deny how he felt despite the fact that he’d rather not have those feelings at all. 

After finishing off his email, the blond shut down his computer screen and attached the cube he was using back onto his chain and pulled off another, a screen popping up with an empty text message box. He looked for Aoba’s number in his contacts before he typed out a quick message. 

_r u busy?_

Immediately, he closed out of his text message screen and left his Usagimodoki off to the side. What the hell was he even doing? He was acting like a clingy high school girl… Pathetic. Aoba was the one who left without saying anything, the ball was in his court now…

Opening up three new screens, Noiz settled back in his seat and immersed himself once more in his work. 

++++++++++++++

‘This is so awkward.’ Aoba thought to himself as he sat in Koujaku’s living room, his best friend sitting across from him silently. He could see the words that the older man was barely holding back in his expression and it made the blue haired man’s own eyes harden. “Just fucking say it already.” 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Koujaku leaned forward slightly, his expression matching Aoba’s. 

“Come on Koujaku, you’re such a hypocrite. Stop being so self righteous and high and mighty with me. You fuck a different girl every night. What the fuck gives you the right to tell me what I do right or wrong when it comes to my sex life?” 

“This has nothing to do with your sex life Aoba… You really hurt Mizuki… He was probably one of the few that gave a shit about you, besides me and Tae-san.” Koujaku let his angry expression drop and it was quickly replaced with exhaustion. The three of them had been friends for a long time and the older man knew from the start that the relationship between Aoba and Mizuki was a bad idea. Neither of them listened to him though and of course, it had to turn out like this.

“Why is everyone blaming this on me? He was the one that wanted to break up!” Aoba knew deep down that he was the one that drove Mizuki to that point but he was entirely too proud to admit that. “Besides, it’s not like I hate him or anything. I cared about him... I still do.”

Koujaku sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch. Sometimes his best friend could be incredibly self absorbed and way too petty for his own good. “Aoba… you had every opportunity to prevent this. Even if he didn’t say it, you knew he didn’t want an open relationship. Every time he saw you with someone else… or heard you were with someone…”

“Speaking of… Why the hell do you always have to be a fucking dick and tell him when I’ve been with other people? I had no intention of saying anything to him; he wouldn’t have even known.” 

“That’s the thing Aoba, it’s still unfair to him…” 

“You know what, I’m done, I don’t need this. Stop fucking around in my shit. I don’t need you to treat me like I’m your fucking child.” Aoba stood and pulled his sweatshirt on before heading toward the door. What a waste of time. He could be home right now sleeping off his hangover. 

“At least talk to him. You just left without letting him explain himself.” Koujaku followed his best friend to the door and reached for his arm, taking hold firmly. “Don’t ruin what you have left with him Aoba. I know you’ll regret it later if you do.” 

“Whatever…” Aoba pulled himself free of the older man’s grasp and left the apartment. He was really in the mood to kick someone’s ass but he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle a fight in his current state. 

He knew Koujaku was right of course. Despite what had happened the night before between him and Mizuki, he didn’t want their friendship to end over their breakup. Of course he knew it wouldn’t be fixed overnight but for Mizuki, he really would try.

He headed home, really needing a comfortable bed and a good chunk of sleep. He listened as his grandmother yelled at him for not coming home for days and he nodded and apologized like he always did before heading up to his room, immediately passing out once his head hit the pillow. Mizuki could wait for a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is kind of short this time but I"m kind of just setting things up for chapter 7 here. I would have combined the two but it would honestly have been WAY too long because the next chapter is pretty substantial lol. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the support! 
> 
> Beta read by my Fiance.

Three days passed and Aoba had yet to speak with Mizuki. He would make any excuse to avoid the issue. Despite the constant reminders he’d received over the last couple days from Koujaku; the blue haired man just wasn’t ready. 

He knew he had hurt Mizuki. Everything Koujaku had said to him was absolutely right; he knew that. But he was who he was and despite the fact that his lifestyle was reckless and more or less screwing him over; he liked the way he lived. He was young, why sacrifice what he likes or does in his own time just because someone told him to? He should have just never gotten so serious with MIzuki in the first place…

In the back of his mind, he knew it was stupid to avoid the tattoo artist. If anything, he was sure Mizuki would be more than willing to talk to him. But his pride was damaged from the breakup and he was stubborn. 

Aoba sighed and stomped out the cigarette he had just finished before continuing on his way home. He had just won a Rhyme battle that honestly went on far longer than it really should have. Of course he won but he knew full well that he was marginally distracted due to everything else that was going on at the moment. 

“You kind of dropped the ball on that one didn’t you?” 

Aoba looked up at the voice directed at him and glared slightly when gold met green. “Do you just follow me around or something?”

“No. I just happen to be here at the same time as you.” Noiz shrugged and fell into step with the shorter man. His bandaged hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. 

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit, kid.” Aoba was starting to feel irritation well up inside of him. Did the brat not know how to take a hint? It wasn’t as if he was being subtle or anything. 

“Why did you stay?” 

“Huh? The hell are you talking about?” 

“When you came over… you spent the night. You seem like the type of guy who wouldn’t do something like that.” Noiz continued to follow the older man, not really caring where Aoba was headed. The question had been burning in his mind ever since that morning he woke up with Sly missing from his bed. 

He had initially shown up to watch Sly’s battle and he had to admit the performance the blue haired man put on was rather disappointing. 

“I was drunk, asshole. You think I was about to walk my drunk ass home at four in the morning?” While it was true, Aoba didn’t believe his own words. Was that really the reason? Why had he stayed? Noiz was right, it wasn’t like him at all to do something like that with someone he had only slept with twice. 

“Oh…” There was no emotion to the word but Noiz cast a skeptical look nonetheless toward the older man. Aoba was pretty easy to read and the blond could tell that he was a bit flustered and answered way too quickly. “I liked that you stayed…”

Aoba stopped abruptly and had to replay Noiz’s words over in his head a couple times. The hell was going on? Aoba felt his stomach tighten slightly but he forced the feelings down and out of the way. 

Putting on his best annoyed expression, the older man grabbed the younger teen by the collar of his jacket and slammed him hard against the wall of the building they were currently standing in front of, causing an approaching couple to hastily move passed the obviously disgruntled young man.

“Don’t fuck with me... “ The words were whispered dangerously into Noiz’s ear. The deep voice resonating through his head and making him shiver unconsciously. 

“I’m not… you’re just trying to hide from it.” The next thing he knew, the blond was sprawled out on the ground with a metallic taste in his mouth. He knew that he was just hit by the force in which he slammed to the ground but there was nothing but a dull tingle. 

“I said don’t fuck with me! I’m not interested in your high school love obsession bullshit. Stay the hell away from me.” And with that, Sly was gone and Noiz was left breathless once again, and not from pain whatsoever. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mizuki smiled as he waved to a customer who was just exiting the tattoo parlor. He let it drop as soon as they were gone and headed into his office. 

Three days… he hadn’t heard from Aoba yet and despite his initial feelings at not wanting to see him; he had to admit that he did miss his friend. He knew they would never be the same as they were before the relationship but… he did want to see him. 

The maroon haired tattoo artist looked up when he heard a knock on his door and gave the okay to come in. He smiled slightly when Koujaku opened the door and quietly stepped inside before closing it once more. 

“Nothing…?” Koujaku moved toward the couch in the corner of the room and sat down, looking at Mizuki carefully. 

“No… but it’s fine. I mean, I was the one that dropped this on him. I’m sure he’s just needing some time. It’s understandable.” Even though Mizuki had met Koujaku through Aoba, the long haired sword wielder had become one of the most supportive people in his life. Especially recently with the breakup. He was honestly surprised Koujaku was so quick to be on his side in the matter; knowing his and Aoba’s history. 

“He knows he was wrong. I know he does. I have no idea what’s been going on with him lately. He just seems to be spiraling further downward.” Koujaku leaned back against the couch cushions, propping his hands behind his head. “There’s only so much pushing we can do I guess.” 

“Koujaku… who’s Noiz?” The question was sudden and MIzuki wasn’t even sure why he was asking. He didn’t need to know… why did he feel he needed to know? 

“Noiz? You mean that stupid punk kid that…” Koujaku stopped talking and looked at the maroon haired man carefully. “Mizuki… don’t do this to yourself. It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re right…” Mizuki shoved his emotions down again and stood. He didn’t want to burden Koujaku with his issues; the guy probably didn’t want to hear it anyway. “Hey, why don’t we do something tonight? I close up in about twenty minutes.” 

The older man raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the subject of their dropped conversation. He’d respect Mizuki’s wish to not talk about it for a bit longer. 

“Sure, why not?” He grinned and stood as well, following the maroon haired tattoo artist out of the office. Maybe this was the best idea; Mizuki deserved to let go for a night and forget about Aoba for a while. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba finished off his third shot of the night and ordered a fourth. The bar he was at was new and had just opened up on the main street of the Old Residential district. So far is wasn’t bad but it was really just another club. 

After the altercation with Noiz (and after calming down significantly), Aoba had considered going to talk to Mizuki; to finally clear the air between them and possibly start working at some semblance of a friendship again. It was hard not having the older man around to help him out and give him advice. They always used to support each other whenever they had problems and of course when he actually needed that he had to go and fuck it up. 

Of course he would never regret anything he did. He was his own person and no one could change him. But his pride was wearing thin and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he broke and let some of his walls down again for Mizuki. 

Paying for his drinks, he stood and turned, almost falling over as he tried to balance in his drunken haze. Luckily someone had caught him and the blue haired man was about to brush them off when he got a look at who it was. 

“Mizuki… I was just thinking about you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes are at the bottom this time!!!
> 
> Beta Read by my Fiance

Mizuki knew he should have just left when he saw Aoba sitting at the bar. He knew that and yet he stayed. Maybe if he just stayed on the other side of the establishment they wouldn’t see each other. 

Koujaku followed MIzuki’s gaze and then looked back to the maroon haired man next to him. “We don’t have to stay, there are other places…”

“No, it’s fine. Maybe this is a sign or something. I think… I’m going to talk to him.” With that said, Mizuki began to make his way toward Aoba, just as the blue haired man began to stand up from the bar. 

The tattoo artist could tell right away how drunk his ex was due to the fact that he could barely stand on his own. He caught the falling man and watched as those golden eyes locked onto his. 

“Mizuki… I was just thinking about you.” Aoba smiled and leaned against the familiar body. He was too far gone to realize what he was actually doing but at the moment, it was familiar and it felt good. 

“Aoba... “ Mizuki wasn’t sure what to do. He knew the younger man wouldn't be acting like this if he were sober but those feelings never really left him and he could not bring himself to let go of the smaller body.

Aoba looked over to the side when he heard a throat being cleared and raised an eyebrow as he saw Koujaku standing not that far away. “You two a thing now? That’s cute… Didn’t know you swung that way Koujaku.” 

“Koujaku, I think I want to talk with Aoba alone if that’s okay? You can stay if you want, I’m going to take him home.” Mizuki spoke before the long haired swordsman could say anything in response to Aoba’s teasing and helped his ex boyfriend out of the bar. 

“I don’t want to go home… I just need… I need somewhere to lay down…” Moving made him feel terrible and he would do anything just to remain stationary for a while longer. He leaned on Mizuki heavily as the older man led them down the street and away from the bar. 

“I’m not going to just leave you on the street Aoba. You can’t even walk on your own…” His place was definitely closer but Mizuki wasn’t sure if that was the best idea. Although, Aoba was clearly in need of some type of care soon and it would just be practical to take him to his place instead. 

Sighing loudly, he continued to help Aoba walk as they headed toward his apartment. “Fine, we’ll go to my place but only until you sober up.” 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba felt his stomach lurch once more as he leaned over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach for the third time in the span of maybe twenty minutes. He was starting to feel a little better and definitely a lot more sober. He vaguely registered the hand that was currently rubbing his back and the soft words spoken into his ear as Mizuki. 

While he was grateful that Mizuki was willing to take care of him, Aoba couldn’t help but feel that he was undeserving. In his miserable state his walls were completely down; his true self exposed. Not that Mizuki hadn’t already seen that side of him. 

He breathed heavily, taking mouthfuls of air into his lungs, his body shaking with the force of his vomiting. All he wanted to do was sleep or at least lay down somewhere… 

“Here, drink this.” Mizuki pressed a cool glass of water into Aoba’s hand and watched the younger man take small sips of the clear liquid. 

“Why are you even doing this?” It was the first time Aoba had spoken since they had entered the apartment. He wasn’t sure how to feel at the moment. MIzuki could have easily left the bar when he saw him or just taken him home when he had offered… But he had taken Aoba back to his place. Did that mean something? Mizuki was always such a nice guy, it was probably just out of some sort of compassion the man may have had left in him regarding Aoba. 

In all honesty, Mizuki didn’t even know himself. It was just instinct that he take care of Aoba. It wasn’t the first time his ex had gotten entirely too drunk to even move, it actually happened more often than he’d have liked to witness. 

“Aoba… just because we’re not together anymore doesn’t mean I’m just going to cut you out from my life. You know me better than that. If you had just stayed the night we broke up instead of storming out like you always do… I would have told you that.” MIzuki made himself a bit more comfortable on the floor, crossing his legs underneath him as he placed a hand on Aoba’s back once more. 

He knew Mizuki was right of course. Mizuki was usually right about things like emotions and relationships… He was incredibly insightful most of the time and that’s a lot of what attracted Aoba to the older man in the first place. “When I said I loved you… I wasn’t lying you know.” 

MIzuki smiled and rested his head on Aoba’s shoulder; if only Aoba could be like this all the time. “There are different kinds of love Aoba. I know you love me, but you’re not in love with me. It’s two very different feelings.” 

“I guess… I don’t think I’ve ever been in love with anyone.” Something in the back of his mind made him think that he was wrong about that. He made an irritated sound in the back of his throat as he shoved those thoughts away from the forefront of his mind and gently pushed MIzuki away from him. “Can I use your mouthwash?” 

Mizuki pushed himself up into a standing position and grabbed the bottle of blue liquid from the sink counter and handed it to Aoba. “You feeling better?” 

“More or less…” The younger man flushed the toilet before carefully standing himself and moved over to the sink. His entire body felt like jelly and he was exhausted. Unscrewing the cap, he took a mouthful of the minty liquid and then spit it out after about a minute. 

Once his mouth felt clean again, he followed Mizuki out of the bathroom and there was a bit of an awkward silence between them before they reached the middle of the hallway. 

“I should go I guess… I’ll be alright walking home.” 

“Aoba…” Mizuki interrupted the younger man, his hand grasping the slim wrist. “Just stay.” 

The blue haired man stood completely still and it was a bit difficult to think. He wasn’t completely sober yet and his mind had a bit of a hard time processing. All he could do though was nod. The rational part of him practically screamed at him not to stay but he was just so tired. 

“You can have my room then… I’ll just-”

“I want you to stay with me.” Aoba’s voice was quiet as he cut off MIzuki’s sentence. His eyes were staring straight into MIzuki’s. 

“Aoba… We can’t do this. I won’t let this happen again.” Mizuki’s own voice was equally as quiet as he let go of Aoba’s wrist. “You’re not getting your way this time.” 

“Come on… it’s only one more time. I just miss you…” Aoba lifted a hand and placed it on the maroon haired man’s firm chest, his fingers sliding up to curl around the back of MIzuki’s neck as he moved closer. “Please MIzuki…”

The older man knew he was gone when that tone reverberated through his head. Aoba definitely knew how to work a person into doing what he wanted. How did he even think that he could deny this man anything? 

He allowed himself to be kissed, moaning slightly as he felt Aoba’s tongue slip into his mouth. It was a gentle kiss, gentler than usual at least. It surprised Mizuki a little and he tentatively let his hands rest on the smaller man’s slim hips. 

Aoba’s hands wandered to Mizuki’s jacket zipper and pulled it down quickly but not in his usual frenzied rush. He wasn’t quite sure why he was being so gentle but something in him wanted this to be special. He knew there would not be a next time after this and he wanted the experience to be a memorable one for his ex. 

“Damn it Aoba… how do you always do this to me?” MIzuki was already breathing harshly as he led them into his bedroom. HIs lights were currently off but he didn’t need them, he knew the blue haired man’s body by heart and all he wanted to do was just be. 

“Shhh… just feel me MIzuki.” Aoba kicked the door shut with his foot as he was pulling the redhead’s jacket off of his shoulders, letting the leather material drop to the floor with a hard thud. He connected their mouths once more, and felt hands move underneath his shirt, caressing his lower back and a low moan escaped his throat at the sensation. 

They broke apart only long enough for Aoba to remove Mizuki’s shirt before he moved them to the bed and hastily removed his own shirt as well before the two of them fell to the bed in a heated mess. 

His breath hitched as he felt Mizuki’s hands move over his body. He started at the top of his head, running gently through the long blue locks of hair. MIzuki was probably the only one besides Koujaku and his grandmother that he trusted to touch his hair without hurting him. Even now, Mizuki was still overly cautious when it came to Aoba’s hair and the younger man really did appreciate it.

Mizuki buried his face in Aoba’s neck, inhaling the smell of the blue haired man’s shampoo and faint remnants of his cologne as he let his hands move further down passed the slender neck and petite shoulders to his chest, fingers brushing over hard nipples. 

Aoba’s hips jerked slightly at the touch to his nipples and he so desperately wanted the redhead to get to his pants already. He reminded himself to stay calm however. He wanted Mizuki to take his time with him. 

He felt a slight wetness against his neck and Aoba couldn’t help but feel his stomach tighten at what it was. It was too late to stop now but it still sent a pang of something through him. 

Aoba lifted his hand and placed it against MIzuki’s cheek, feeling the wetness there before turning the man’s face toward him, their lips meeting again. He could taste the saltiness of the saline as his tongue slid across MIzuki’s lips. 

“Aoba… I love you so much…” The redhead’s voice was a mere whisper, strained from trying to hold back his tears. Obviously he was unsuccessful but the words just seemed to spill out. 

The blue haired man didn’t say anything. He just nodded, knowing that Mizuki just needed to say it. He knew Mizuki would do anything for him; had done so much for him. In the end he fucked up, he ruined something that could have been absolutely beautiful and amazing. But as always, he had to turn it to shit. 

Even with that being said, as much as Aoba wished he could give MIzuki the person that he wanted, he knew he wouldn’t be able to be that for him. The relationship hadn’t been one sided by any means but the redhead was definitely the more infatuated of the two of them. 

Sighing softly, Aoba rolled the two of them over so MIzuki was now under him and he leaned down to press his lips to his ex’s for a brief moment before taking on the task of removing the rest of their clothes. 

“What…” 

“Just let me take care of you this time, okay?” Aoba’s voice was quiet and calm as he pushed Mizuki’s thighs apart and knelt between them, taking the older man’s dick into his hand. He didn’t usually top but at that moment, it’s what he really wanted and even now he wasn’t going to deny himself. 

Mizuki felt his body relax significantly at the calming words. They had done it this way a few times during their time together and despite Aoba being bottom most of the time, he knew that the younger man definitely was not a novice when it came to being the top. 

Feeling the muscles in the older man’s body relax, Aoba continued on with his ministrations. He let his tongue run along Mizuki’s length, hearing the man moan breathlessly as he engulfed half of the now stiff cock into his mouth.

He picked up the small tube of lubricant he had removed from his pocket earlier before taking his pants off, and slicked his fingers quickly. He pressed his pointer finger against Mizuki’s entrance and was easily able to slide in without too much trouble. 

“Ah… Sly, slow down a little…” It was already getting overwhelming for Mizuki and he placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, putting a bit of pressure on it to signal that he wanted the other to stop. 

Aoba removed his mouth from MIzuki’s cock but didn’t stop moving his finger inside of the older man. He slid in a second not soon after and smirked when he felt the ring of muscle tighten around them. 

He continued to stretch the tattoo artist for a bit longer, reveling in the moans he was ripping from Mizuki and it was so difficult not to just lube up his cock and push himself inside right then and there. 

“Sly, please… I want to feel more of you.” Mizuki’s hips were moving against Aoba’s fingers as the younger man sped up his movements in search of the sensitive bundle of nerves further back. 

Aoba didn’t respond but kept thrusting his fingers in and out of the man beneath him. His cock was so hard that he thought he might come just from watching the scene below him. Finding the other man’s prostate, Aoba pressed gently against the sensitive spot and watched with lust filled eyes as MIzuki screwed his eyes shut and let out the most erotic sound he’d probably ever heard from the older man. 

“Aoba! Oh god… please…” The redhead was so close; he could feel the precum sliding from the head of his cock down to his belly and it was all he could do to not just take himself in hand and start stroking fast and hard. He didn’t want to come yet, not until Aoba’s cock was inside of him, buried deep and hitting him where he wanted it most. 

“Shit…” The blue haired man pulled his fingers fromt he incredibly tight pasage and quickly slicked his cock with lube. He forgot how amazing it was to watch someone’s absolute ecstasy as he fucked them and he needed to remind himself to top more often. 

LIfting Mizuki’s tanned legs to rest on his own pale thighs, Aoba positioned himself at MIzuki’s entrance. He could feel the redhead’s entire body shaking at this point and he reached up to smooth his hand up the tanned chest until he reached his neck and then his face. He gently caressed the older man’s cheek, his thumb running over the teardrop tattoo just under Mizuki’s left eye before moving up once again into the maroon locks. “Ready for me?”

“I’m always ready for you…” Mizuki couldn’t stop staring into those endless golden eyes. He knew just as he was sure Aoba did that this really was the last time. And while it hurt so badly to think that, he knew it was for the benefit of both of them. Aoba wouldn’t have to feel tied down any longer and Mizuki wouldn’t have to keep waiting for Aoba to commit to him. 

It still didn’t make him feel any better though. 

Leaning his body over MIzuki’s, Aoba pressed his lips to the other man’s as he pressed inside and passed the tight ring of muscle, his body becoming even hotter as he felt amazing pressure engulf his dick. 

Mizuki moaned softly, the sound muffled by their kiss as he pushed his hips upward, effectively sheathing the rest of the younger man inside him quickly, ripping a gasp from his throat. 

“Ah yeah….” Aoba removed his mouth from the redhead’s as he sat up on his knees, the sudden buildup of pressure as MIzuki had thrust up against him almost overwhelming. 

He decided to forego his usual dirty talk, feeling the situation didn’t quite call for that kind of action. He didn’t say anything at all, just let the moans escape freely as he began to move. His rhythm wasn’t exactly gentle but it wasn’t his usual ‘all out’ kind of fucking. 

Every time Aoba thrust into him, Mizuki would tighten around the hardness inside of him, the tip of the younger man’s dick just hitting his prostate hard enough to create a constant state of pleasure and intense ecstasy. 

“Hnnnnn… Mizuki, touch yourself…” Aoba watched with heated eyes as the redhead immediately grasped his erection, his hand flying up and down so fast that Aoba was pretty sure it couldn’t have been comfortable. 

Nevertheless, he smirked at the sight and leaned down to press a quick kiss to the older man’s lips, his tongue gliding over the other’s bottom lip. “You ready to come for me?” 

“Oh god yes… Let me come… please…” MIzuki continued to pump his hand over his hard dick, smearing his precum all along the length, making the motion of his hand feel all the more intense and incredible.

“Yeah… come for me baby…” Aoba’s hips slowed down significantly but his thrusts became even more powerful as he pounded into the man underneath him. He knew it was Mizuki’s preference as far as speed and intensity and he wanted to make the redhead explode. 

There was barely any sound from Mizuki as he came; his hips jerked sporadically as he gasped for air, his lungs not wanting to work for some reason. It was like… he couldn’t even describe what he was feeling at the moment. All he knew was that Aoba made this feeling happen for him and right then he would have probably died for that man. 

The look on Mizuki’s face as cum spurted all over the tanned chest was what finally drove Aoba over the edge and he moaned loudly as he held the redhead’s hips still, his nails digging into the older man’s thighs as he trembled with his own release. 

After a moment of catching his breath, Aoba pulled out and lay next to the equally spent tattoo artist, his arm immediately moving around Mizuki’s shoulders as the older man placed his head on Aoba’s chest. 

And in that moment, Aoba knew it was done. They could never really go back to how it used to be before they became a couple but at least they didn’t hate each other; that was something. 

Looking over at the redhead who was practically asleep, he could see all the stress the older man had been carrying with him for the duration of their relationship finally starting to melt away and he felt that tightness in his stomach again as he ran his fingers through the soft maroon hair once more. 

MIzuki was entirely too exhausted to even speak to Aoba, let alone keep his eyes open and he found himself soon falling asleep against the younger man, taking comfort in his presence and the fact that in some twisted way, they had just cleared the air between them. 

As he fell into sleep, he couldn’t help but catch three words from Aoba; three words that he knew he wasn’t meant to hear but made him feel the happiest he’s felt in perhaps months.

“I’m sorry MIzuki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I made Aoba a bit different than I've been writing him but in a way I really haven't. In my own personal opinion everyone has their own degrees of emotions and of course they act differently around different people and in certain situations. 
> 
> With that being said, Aoba is a special little case due to his having multiple consciousnesses within him. Obviously when this fic takes place, Desire is the one more or less calling the shots but I think that it is very possible for Reason to be able to show through in some cases. I felt this moment in Aoba's life was important enough that Reason would recognize that and sort of pull Desire back a little bit. 
> 
> Basically I'm saying, Aoba isn't just black/white or Desire/Reason. There are gray areas and I just kind of wanted to show that.
> 
> So yeah, that's why I wrote him a bit differently... if that even makes any sense... I don't even know, I'm a bit too involved with these characters I think lol.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for the Kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read this time, sorry for any mistakes I may have missed!

The next morning, Aoba woke with a start and looked around a bit disoriented. He immediately recognized the room as Mizuki’s and glanced over to the still sleeping figure next to him. Damn it… he was making a bad habit of staying the night after sex. Although, he probably would have anyway; it was Mizuki after all, he was a rare exception. 

He groaned quietly as he felt a headache start to bloom behind his eyes and he rolled over and sat up, placing his feet on the carpeted floor. 

“Are you leaving?” 

The question was spoken so quietly but due to the silence of the room, Aoba was able to hear it easily. He turned to look at the maroon haired man who was just waking up, his eyes still half lidded with sleep. 

“Come on… you know I wouldn’t leave without saying anything.” The younger man put on what he hoped was a comforting smile but he wasn’t sure what that felt like. 

“Yeah, sure…” Mizuki snorted and shook his head, playfully teasing the blue haired man as he sat up as well. He didn’t believe Aoba for a second but he knew the man was just trying to put him at ease. 

Aoba smirked and stood, picking up his clothes before putting them back on. “By the way, if Koujaku calls you, tell him I’m not sharing you with him anymore. He can get his own damn friends.” 

“Yeah… maybe you should tell him yourself. I’m not responsible for your little tantrums.” The maroon haired man snickered as he stood as well, pulling on a pair of jeans. “So… leaving?” 

“Yeah…” The moment turned slightly awkward once again but Aoba reached out to ruffle Mizuki’s dark red locks. “I’ll come by the bar later.”

“You’re such a shit.” MIzuki brushed Aoba’s hand away from his head and moved around the bed to get to the door, letting the blue haired man exit first. 

After a few more minutes of talking, Aoba eventually left Mizuki’s apartment. He waved nonchalantly as he headed down the stairs, then shoved his hands into his pockets as he turned the corner. 

He was incredibly relieved that there wasn’t really any awkwardness between them that morning. It had honestly been something Aoba had worried about for a brief moment before he had drifted off to sleep the night before. Apparently their friendship was stronger than he anticipated and frankly, he felt like a huge douchebag for not trusting that. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A week passed since Aoba’s bitch fit and Noiz continued to constantly catch himself thinking about the blue haired Rhymer. Why though? It was hard to process the emotions he was experiencing, never really having any prior knowledge to what… whatever it was… felt like. 

Never one to pass up an opportunity for knowledge, Noiz spent practically an entire day searching the internet for what everything he was feeling could mean. Most of what he had been finding were that what he was feeling was either infatuation or love… 

The blond scoffed as he shut down his holo screen and rubbed at his eyes in irritation. There was no way he was… Maybe he was confusing his own feelings. Having never known otherwise, that’s probably what was happening.

With finality in his own mind, Noiz stood and headed to the kitchen to grab some leftovers from the previous night’s takeout. He had respected Aoba’s wishes to not come near him or talk to him but that didn’t mean he was giving up on the man altogether. He still watched every battle that Sly Blue was involved in and even went about asking others about the older man. He didn’t find out much; only that a lot of people had some kind of issue with him. Judging by what Noiz had already experienced first hand, he wasn’t all that surprised. 

Maybe a week was long enough of a time span for Aoba to have clmed down… Despite what he was trying to shove into the background of his mind, he knew he liked Aoba. He wouldn’t go so far as to say that he ‘loved’ the man but he definitely recognized the feelings of excitement and maybe happiness whenever he saw the other. 

Pulling up a text screen, he began to type out a message. There was really no harm in that right? The worst Sly would do was ignore it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba groaned as he hit the ground but he pushed himself right back up, blood already dripping down the side of his mouth. “Fucking piece of shit, you have no idea what you’ve just done.” 

“I’m pretty sure I just punched the shit out of you.” A boy with pink hair smirked down at the shorter blue haired man and watched in amusement as Sly wiped the blood from his mouth. “You want some more you fucking cunt?” 

Aoba growled and rushed toward the taller boy, aiming for a hold on the slim wrist that was coming at him. He managed to block the other’s attack and gripped the wrist hard, grinding the bones together as he knocked the other down with a knee to the stomach before sitting on top of him, his fist repeatedly slamming into the guy’s head over and over. 

“Woooow… that’s pretty intense…”

“Trip, just get Aoba-san off of him please.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” 

Aoba felt large hands grip him under the arms and haul him off of the now unconscious pink haired boy. He struggled as he was carried away from the scene of his fight and felt a fist collide with his stomach, air immediately rushing from his lungs and he gasped and coughed. 

“Calm down Aoba-san. He’s already unconscious, any more and he’d probably be dead.” Virus laid a gentle hand on the blue haired man’s shoulder as Trip continued to hold him back. 

“Get the fuck off me… He’s a little shit that deserves everything I fucking gave him.” Aoba’s voice was weak and strained as he tried to take in air. His diaphragm working overtime to recover from Trip’s harsh punch. 

“Heh… what did he do? Must have been good…” Trip’s amused voice was heard behind Aoba’s head but the younger man had no more energy left in him to struggle. 

“Why do you care anyway? Don’t you two get off on this shit?” Aoba went limp in Trip’s hold, feeling exhaustion catch up to him. He didn’t come out of the fight without any damage. He could already feel his right eye swelling up and knew he had probably gotten bruised there. His lip was definitely split and he probably had a million other bruises and cuts all over his body. 

“This is our territory for the time being. It’s kind of our job to stop things like this you know? Or at least, mediate it.” Virus knelt down in front of Aoba and reached out to gently touch a cut along the pale cheek. “I’d say despite the win, you came out looking the worst.” 

“Dont’ fuckikng touch me…” Aoba smacked Virus’s hand away from his face, his anger returning quickly, the adrenaline from the fight still flowing through him. 

He moved against Trip’s hold and this time, the larger man let him go, allowing him to stand up on shaky legs. 

“Aoba-san, we’re just about to head home. If you’d like, we’d be more than happy to take care of your injuries for-”

“Fuck off... “ The blue haired man began to head for the mouth of the alley, his legs still shaking as he tried to remain upright. He pulled his hood over his head to hide most of the damage in shadow as he began to walk. He wasn’t quite sure where he was going, his mind a bit hazy now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off. With that also came the stinging, throbbing pain of his body. He winced as he blinked, his eye felt like it was on fire and it was getting more and more difficult to take a step or to even breathe. 

He wasn’t sure how he had gotten there but he looked somewhat confused as he stared up at the building he had stopped in front of. How the hell did he even remember where the kid lived? 

Despite his thoughts, he entered the lobby of the ornate apartment building and pressed the elevator button. Once inside he ascended to the top floor and moved toward the door he remembered walking to a little less than two weeks ago. 

He hesitated for only a moment before knocking.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Noiz looked up as he was about to send the message he had carefully thought out for Aoba. He thought he heard a knock but maybe he was mistaken… He did have earbuds in at the time and the music was pretty loud. 

He went back to his screen, rereading the message once more and turned his head sharply as he heard it again. It was definitely a knock.

Pulling out his earbuds, the blond stood and moved across the living room in long strides before opening the door. 

Aoba waited impatiently for the blond to hurry up. He was in so much pain now and the stupid kid was taking forever. It was hard for him to stay standing so he leaned against the wall, trying his best to stay upright.

Finally the door opened and Aoba didn’t even bother with a snarky grin or an insulting comment, he just pushed passed the teen and entered the apartment, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

Noiz wasn’t even sure what to do. Aoba looked like complete shit and he just barges in to his apartment, expecting him to just be okay with it?

“What happened?”

Aoba flopped down on the couch and didn’t say anything for a long time. He honestly had no idea why he was even there. It was like his mind was on autopilot… or maybe it was his body? He had no idea.

He just shrugged and leaned back with a groan. “Punk ass bitch jumped me.” 

Noiz just stood there like a complete idiot and stared. Why did Sly show up at his apartment? How did the man even remember where he lived?

“Why are you here?” 

“I don’t fucking know… can I have some ice or something, my eye is killing me.” Aoba leaned his head back, trying to maybe take some pressure off of his head so the pounding would stop. 

Good, something to do. Noiz could work with that. 

The blond made his way toward the kitchen and grabbed a few ice cubes, a plastic sandwich bag, and a towel. He knew through other’s experiences that intense cold could be just as painful as intense heat so he tried his best to make it as comfortable as possible. He handed the wrapped ice filled bag to the older man and idly stood there and watched as Aoba placed it over his swollen and bruised eye.

It wasn’t the only place the older man was bruised and Noiz couldn’t help but stare at each dark patch and cut that was available to his sight.

He sat down next to Aoba, his fingers lifting to carefully brush against a bruise, feeling the blue haired man tense at the touch.

“The hell are you doing?” It hadn’t been exactly painful but it was incredibly weird. Despite that though, Aoba didn’t stop him.

“What does it feel like?” 

“What, a bruise?” 

Noiz nodded, his face blank but his eyes were full of curiosity. “I’ve had them but I don’t know if they hurt or not.

“I guess it hurts… It depends on where it is though. Like the one you touched didn’t really hurt. Well, it probably would if you pushed on it.” Aoba looked at the blond suddenly and quickly continued speaking. “But… don’t do that.” 

“I wasn’t going to.” Noiz counted maybe ten bruises and fifteen cuts along what he could see of Aoba’s body. It was fascinating to him how other people could feel like that but at the same time, it made him envious of them as well. 

“Are you still mad?” 

“Mad? What are you…” Aoba stopped and realized what the kid was talking about. “You have a fucking short attention span, you know that?”

“I’m aware… So, are you?” Noiz didn’t know why he felt a tightness in his stomach as he waited for Sly to answer. He wasn’t sure why, but somehow he felt that he would be a bit sad if the answer was ‘yes’.

Aoba just shrugged and shifted so he was reclining as best as he could against the back of the couch, his ass almost hanging off the end off the seat cushions in his efforts.

“You should probably lay down.” Not waiting for the older man to respond, Noiz carefully pulled Aoba toward him, fully intending to offer his lap as a pillow.

“The hell are you-”

“Just do it. I don’t want you bitching at me later about how my couch made your injuries worse.” The blond put a bit more force to his pulling and eventually succeeded in getting Aoba to lay down. It didn’t take much force, honestly, the blue haired man looked like he had no more strength left in him.

Aoba made an irritated sound but eventually complied, too tired and in pain to protest as he let his head rest on Noiz’s thigh, his legs stretching out along the expanse of the large couch. 

He could already feel himself drifting off, the pain in his body becoming a bit more manageable due to his brain dulling his senses down for sleep. He vaguely registered movement behind him and then a pleasant tingling sensation shot from the top of his head all the way down his spine. 

He shivered unconsciously as fingers gently brushed through his hair and he vaguely wondered how Noiz was able to touch him so softly. 

“What did I tell you about my hair?” His words were slurred as sleep was rapidly taking over his mind, effecting his speech but he didn’t have the energy or will to stop the touch. 

“I thought it would help.” Noiz’s voice was quiet as he paused his movements, his hand starting to move away from the long blue locks.

Before the blond could extract hs hand completely, Aoba was able to use what little strength he had left to shift, turning himself over to his other side, facing inward toward the couch and Noiz. He looked up into those amazingly bright green eyes and he couldn’t help but get lost in them. 

“Don’t stop…”

Noiz hesitated but only for a moment before his hand was back on Aoba’s head, his fingers once again moving carefully and gently through the older man’s hair. 

The blond was about to say something to him but as he looked down, he stopped as he noticed the other’s eyes were finally closed and his breathing was slow and even. 

Noiz couldn’t help but smirk. “Damn, you’re such a mess.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah, I got a bit stuck with this chapter. I basically wrote it twice... First version was awful lol. I'm still not quite happy with the first third of the revised version but I do feel a lot better about it than I did last night. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and your support! Please don't be shy to leave comments! 
> 
> This chapter is not beta read so I apologize for any mistakes!

**_SlyBlue has logged on_ **

RuffRabbit: Hey, what r u doing?

SlyBlue: whole lotta nothing i’m bored as hell… was thinking of going out later tonight.

RuffRabbit: …

SlyBlue: what?

RuffRabbit: Nothing

SlyBlue: you wana go?

RuffRabbit: Not really. I told you before, I’m not really into the club scene like you are.

SlyBlue: come on go with me Koujaku backed out last minute, probably forgot about plans with one of his sluts. 

SlyBlue: plus I haven’t seen you in a couple days

RuffRabbit: Miss me? 

SlyBlue: I miss your dick

RuffRabbit: … classy as always

RuffRabbit: Fine I’ll go

SlyBlue: awesome I’ll pick you up or something.

RuffRabbit: You taking me out on a date Sly Blue?

SlyBlue: shut the fuck up just be ready by ten

RuffRabbit: Yes Sir <3

SlyBlue: don't be an asshat

  ** _SlyBlue has logged out_**

Noiz smirked as he leaned back in his chair, his holo screen shutting down when he logged out as well. 

It had been two weeks since Aoba had shown up at his front door; bloody and beaten, and since then they had been seeing each other regularly. 

Noiz wouldn’t call it a relationship by any means but they were definitely at a better place than before the older man had shown up at his apartment. 

He supposed now he could call Sly a ‘fuck buddy’ and he definitely felt okay with that distinction. They did fuck on a regular basis even if Aoba did still sleep with other people.

Not that the blond minded. In fact, he really didn’t care at all which he found Aoba seemed to really dislike. It was almost as if the blue haired man expected Noiz to have a problem with it but they weren’t even a couple so why would it bother him?

Checking the time, the blond Rhymer stood and headed toward his bedroom. It was already 9pm and if he wasn’t ready by the time Aoba showed up, he would have to deal with that shitstorm and he really didn’t want to have to associate with a pissed off Sly the entire night. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba checked himself over one last time, making sure he looked exactly how he wanted for the night. His ripped dark wash jeans hugged all of the right places and his tight black long sleeve V neck clung to him in the most aesthetically pleasing way. His black and blue creepers elevated just enough to make him just a couple inches taller and his hair was loose and fell around his shoulders and down his back, stopping just short of his hips. 

Once he was satisfied, he put on his coil and grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving his room, deciding to leave Ren at home for the night since he would have nowhere to keep him once he was at the club. 

It took about a half an hour to walk to Noiz’s apartment building from his grandmother’s house but he appreciated the walk. It gave him some time to think about a few things regarding the blond. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what they were. They never really talked about it. The day he showed up at Noiz’s apartment, they had no discussion of his freak out or what they felt about each other. In retrospect it was probably something that should have been discussed but despite the fact that Aoba did have these feelings for Noiz, he didn’t want to admit them. 

He had never felt quite so attracted to someone before. The closest he could recall was Mizuki but it was so much more intense with Noiz… But of course, like always, instead of confronting what he felt, he had to lash out to the foreign emotions instead. What else was new? 

Aoba supposed that was part of the reason he had gone to Noiz after he was beaten to a bloody pulp. In a way, he wanted Noiz to take care of him… to maybe give a hint that he felt similarly. 

He knew that his feelings for Noiz went beyond sex and that concept scared the shit out of him. 

Aoba shoved his thoughts away from the forefront of his mind as he approached Noiz’s apartment building and entered the lobby. He knocked once he reached the blonde’s door and pulled up a screen on his coil as he waited for the younger teen to answer.

Hearing the knock, the blond threw on his usual lime green and black hoodie over his black tee shirt before stepping out of his room and making his way to the door. 

AS the door opened, Aoba looked up and smirked at the sight of Noiz. “Do you own any other hoodies?” 

“Nice to see you too…” Noiz stepped out of the apartment and shut the door, making sure it was locked before he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him forward.

“Hey, don’t be a dick. At least you’re not wearing that shitty hat.” Aoba pulled Noiz even closer, pressing their bodies together as he tangled his fingers in the blonde’s short hair. 

Noiz’s hands instinctively moved to Aoba’s waist, his palms resting lightly on the slight curve of his hips, a couple of his fingers slipping into the waistband of the older man’s jeans. 

“You look hot.” Noiz thought it was best to change the subject, complimenting Sly was always a good way to go. He leaned forward a bit to press his lips quickly to Aoba’s, smirking slightly when the blue haired man tried to deepen the kiss as he pulled away.

“See, still being a dick.” Aoba leaned forward, following Noiz’s movements and grabbed onto the blonde’s bottom lip with his teeth, biting down harshly before pulling back, smirking at the small hitch in the younger teen’s breath. “Let’s go.”

Aoba turned away from the blond and made his way toward the elevator. He already felt his jeans becoming incredibly tight and the night hadn’t even begun. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Noiz watched idly from where he sat at the bar in the club, his eyes fixed on Aoba and the random guy he was currently making out with. He knew Sly was just trying to get a reaction out of him but to be honest, he found it incredibly hot; mostly because he knew that the older man was going home with him that night. But watching Aoba hold nothing back, using everything he had to make the stranger want him (and to make the blond jealous) was just incredibly sexy.

He ordered another drink, content with  
just watching the scene just a few yards away from him. 

Aoba flicked his gaze quickly over to where he knew Noiz was sitting and frowned a bit at the lack of any kind of emotion on the blonde’s face. Did this kid ever get riled up? 

“That your boyfriend?” 

The blue haired man looked back to the guy he had been dancing with… well, more like almost fucking in public… a smirk quickly replacing the displeased expression he had only a moment before. “Does it matter?” 

The stranger returned Aoba’s smirk and pointedly made eye contact with Noiz as his hands moved down Aoba’s body from his hips to his ass, making a show of sliding his hands into his back pockets. 

Aoba moaned slightly at the sensation, having had five drinks already, everything felt amazing to him. “Hey… don’t worry about him, he’s not going to do anything…”

Noiz clicked his tongue in annoyance at the drunk piece of shit and finished off his drink before standing up. He didn’t care one bit that the guy was all over Aoba, what he cared about was that he was trying to start shit with him and he wasn’t about to let that go.

Stepping up to the two, he completely ignored Aoba and leaned against the wall nonchalantly, staring at the other man. “Why are you staring at me? You into having two guys at once?” 

“Fuck off shithead, I’m about to take your boyfriend home with me and fuck his brains out.” The man’s hands were still resting on Aoba’s as, his body pressing the blue haired man against the wall. 

Aoba smirked in amusement. He wanted to see what would happen next and Noiz looked absolutely fuckable when he was pissed off. 

“Go ahead, he’s not my boyfriend.” Noiz shrugged in indifference and shot a look at Aoba, noting the anger rising in the golden eyes and he smirked. 

“You know what Noiz, fuck you… you’re such a fucking shit; why did you even come here with me if all you’re going to do is get piss ass drunk?” Aoba was trying to disentangle himself from the other man’s hold but the stranger wasn’t letting go.

“Nah, I think that’s you Sly… I’ve only had two drinks, what about you? I think last I counted you were at five?” Noiz liked this game and he knew something big was going to happen, he could feel the energy rolling off of Aoba as he became angrier. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Aoba finally snapped and threw a punch to the unknown man’s jaw, knocking him backward before he rounded on the younger blond, pinning him to the same wall he was just pinned to not five seconds prior. 

“You wanna fucking mess me right now? I’ve told you this before, I will fuck your shit up, you hear me?” Aoba felt his heart racing and he was having a hard time breathing. What was this? His throat felt tight and he couldn’t keep focus on anything. He needed to just… he needed to breathe… 

Letting go of Noiz, he quickly shoved his way through the crowed and pushed his way into the bathroom, locking himself in a stall and sitting down in front of the toilet as he took deep breaths. He felt like he was going to vomit and he wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or something else… most likely the alcohol though.

He felt his throat tighten again and he cursed out loud as he felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks and he was powerless to stop them. At least he had been able to reach the bathroom before he had burst into tears. 

Noiz gave Aoba a few minutes before he made his way to the bathroom and entered. There was no one in there but he saw a stall was closed and could hear shaky breathing coming from inside.

“Hey… you okay?” 

The blue haired man stiffened and he tried even harder to stay perfectly quiet. The last thing he wanted was for Noiz to see him like that. He was fucking pathetic… 

“Fine…”

“You’re such a bad liar.” Noiz leaned against the wall next to the stall Aoba was in and sighed heavily. “Why did you get so mad?”

“... Why didn’t you get mad?” 

Noiz raised an eyebrow to the returned question and then clicked his tongue again. “Why should I get mad? We’re not dating, so why should I care?” 

There was silence from the stall and Noiz wondered what the older man was thinking. He could tell Aoba either was or had been crying by the sound of his voice and it baffled him as to how the night’s events could affect him so severely. 

“Hey, let me in.” 

“Fuck off…”

“No, let me in.” Noiz new he could break the lock easily if he wanted to but he wanted to give Aoba the chance to let him in himself. 

He was a bit surprised when he heard the lock slide open and the door move just the slightest bit on its hinges. 

Aoba had stopped crying by the time the younger teen had entered the bathroom, which was the only reason he had let the blond in with him. As soon as he saw him though, he felt his throat tighten once more and he punched the side of the stall in frustration, turning away from Noiz.

They were currently in the handicapped stall so there was plenty of room to move around and Noiz closed and locked the door once more before making his way to the crouching blue haired man, kneeling down himself behind him. 

He didn’t say anything, just sat there, being something for Aoba to have as comfort if he needed it. He wasn’t quite sure how to go about initiating comfort so he left it open for Aoba to have the opportunity to take advantage of his presence. 

“Shit...” Feeling the younger teen behind him, just his being there made the tears start to fall all over again. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying. Was it just the culmination of all the bullshit he was putting himself through that was just finally boiling over? Or maybe it had something to do with what happened that night? He had a feeling it was both but that still didn’t stop him from hating himself for showing so much weakness in front of Noiz. 

“You wanna go?” Noiz contemplated putting his hand on Aoba’s back but then thought better of it. He probably shouldn’t make the first move, it was most likely going to backfire on him and he really needed to tread lightly at the moment. 

“No…” The answer was a bit too quick, even for his own mind but Aoba forced his pain down and quickly rubbed at his eyes to get rid of any evidence that he had shown a little bit of weakness for a brief moment. 

Clearing his throat, the blue haired man stood and didn’t even look at Noiz as he unlocked the stall door and made his way back out to the main part of the club, not even looking back to see if the younger teen even bothered to follow him.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~peeks in~ Um... Hello...
> 
> So... yeah I took this to a dark place and I'm not sure how I feel abut it. I mean, I love what I wrote but I really hope it wasn't too much or over the top or something like that... I don't think it was too much but I know some people are a bit put off when things get too intense... (which I never really understood with this fandom... the games are pretty damn intense.   
> At least as far as the bad endings are concerned)
> 
> I kind of made myself super emotional with this one though and I will not lie, I maybe cried a little while writing this. Ugh I really hope you all like it... or at least can appreciate it lol
> 
> Anyway, again not beta read (my fiance is getting a bit lax in her duties lol) So again, I apologize for any errors. 
> 
> And as always thank you so so so much for all the kudos and for the few amazing comments I've received. I love hearing your feedback so please remember to comment if you feel like it! 
> 
> So you may want to prepare yourselves for this but... enjoy <3

Noiz just stared after Aoba’s retreating form and wasn’t sure what had just happened. Was that a rejection? Did Sly expect him to chase after him? He had never been through anything like this with anyone so he wasn’t sure on the particular protocol in those circumstances. 

He did know one thing though; Aoba was hurting. He recognized it all too well as something he himself had suffered through for years. It wasn’t anything physical which made it all the more aggravating, and all the more easier to shove down and lock away like he had been doing for a long time. 

The blond Rhymer sighed deeply and stood, moving toward the bathroom’s exit and back out into the chaos of the lights and music. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Sly but he knew the action he had to take if he wanted to keep whatever they had going between them. What had just transpired between them made the younger teen realize something very important. His actions and behavior were starting to drive Aoba away… that was the last thing he wanted. 

It was easy to spot Aoba in the crowd of people and Noiz quickly made his way toward him, moving so he stood in front of the older man instead of just grabbing him; knowing that would probably get him a punch in the face for his troubles. 

Aoba stopped in his drunken path toward the club’s exit when he almost ran into Noiz as the younger blond blocked his way and he wasn’t sure whether to get angry or feel relieved. He wasn’t quite sure what he had wanted Noiz to do in the first place. Although it was a no brainer really; he didn’t want to be left alone that night but he was just so worked up and frustrated that everything was confusing and he could hardly even think straight.

He didn’t have much time to dwell on a decision as he watched Noiz move toward him, then felt that hard body press against his own and he was gone; almost melting against the blond as he gripped the younger teen’s hips. He could feel the emotion welling inside of him again but he desperately pushed it down, not wanting to go through that twice in one night. All he wanted was Noiz… that’s all he needed. 

He began to move to the music that pounded in their ears, his body moving against Noiz as his hands moved up the other’s chest slowly, just feeling him, getting lost in the sensation. The blond had lost his hoodie somewhere during the night and he was just in his tee shirt and jeans at the moment, letting Aoba appreciate the lean body in front of him. 

Noiz followed the blue haired man’s lead and moved in sync with him, watching as the other touched him. He was not about to stop Sly from doing what he wanted, knowing that he needed reassurance in his own twisted way and Noiz was not about to deny him that. 

His own hands began to move as well. Bandaged fingers ghosting over the bare skin of Aoba’s lower back that had become exposed just a bit from his movements. He vaguely wondered what Aoba’s skin really felt like. It looked incredibly soft, even if he didn’t know what soft was, he was sure it was nice judging from the descriptions he’d heard over the years. 

In that moment there was nothing else he wanted more than to know what Aoba’s skin felt like. It hit him hard and he felt something spark in him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Was it sadness? He wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t a good feeling so he pushed it down and locked it away again, his hands moving away from the cause of the momentary lapse in his defenses and moved them down to rest on Aoba’s slim hips. 

Aoba moaned a bit desperately into Noiz’s ear as he felt those fingertips ghosting over his back and then felt disappointment as they retreated just as quickly, he could feel his erection press against the blonde’s own crotch and he buried his face in the taller boy’s neck, breathing harshly. He still felt slightly dizzy from the alcohol but it was pleasant in a way. Being so close to Noiz definitely added to that. 

Lifting his head again, Aoba let his tongue glide over the blonde’s earlobe and up the shell of his ear, ghosting over every piece of metal before latching his teeth onto one toward the top of his ear and pulled harshly. “Fuck me Noiz… I need it so bad… make it hurt… god, please make it hurt…” 

Noiz hissed in pain as the older man pulled on his earring and those words sent a chill through him. He nodded, knowing that he couldn’t deny such a request. Sly sounded so desperate, so much in need to forget again. In a way it was just like him and at the same time it was the complete opposite. They both needed pain, physical pain. But while Noiz needed it to even feel like he existed in the world, Aoba needed it to shove down his emotional pain. Noiz smirked and let out a short amused laugh. How fuced up were they? 

Pulling himself away from Aoba’s warm body, Noiz, led him toward the exit, weaving through bodies and making it to the door quickly being the more sober of the two of them. 

He was starting to feel his own desperation for the older man rising almost out of control from their exchange a few moments ago and he knew they wouldn't be making it back to his apartment. 

Aoba let out a breath as they exited the club, the cool night air feeling amazing on his overly heated body and he was vaguely glad he decided to not wear a jacket that night. 

He felt Noiz leading him somewhere but he was too drunk to actually pay too much attention to where they were going, but it soon became obvious when he felt a cool brick wall against his back, the air rushing from his lungs as he was slammed against it. 

The blue haired man felt pain radiate through his shoulder blades and outward, his spine feeling as if it had been forced forward with the ferocity of the action. He gasped in a breath, his lungs screaming for air and then his body was being forced down, pressure on his shoulders signalling that Noiz wanted him on his knees. 

His cock was already so hard inside his tight jeans, it was painful to have it as confined as it was so he reached down to grab his belt, undoing the buckle before moving to the button and zipper. A sharp pain radiated through his skull as his head suddenly smacked against the wall behind him. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened and he looked at the blond, seeing the younger teen looming over him, his hands pressed against the same wall he was leaning on, his eyes so intense as always. 

“I’ll tell you when you can touch yourself.” Noiz saw a moment of confusion in Aoba’s eyes and it was so unlike him. Why was he looking at him like that? Isn’t this what he wanted? He thought he knew Sly pretty well by that point and the road he was going down may be a dangerous one but it was definitely what the older man wanted. So why was he being met with those eyes? 

Maybe the knee to the chin was too much? Aoba had smacked his head against the wall pretty hard and honestly, Noiz hadn't meant for that to happen. Sometimes his actions were a bit more powerful than he anticipated. He decided to wait it out, to get Aoba’s reaction, maybe he hadn’t gone too far.

The blue haired man’s breathing was ragged as he let his hands fall to his sides. He was staring up at Noiz, the situation he had put himself in only now reaching his brain through the drunken haze. Despite his knee jerk reaction to defend himself, he wanted it, he wanted it so much. 

He nodded in response to the blonde’s words and reached up instead for the teen’s own pants, undoing the fastenings and pulling the hard length free from its confines. He didn’t care that they were basically out in the open, the alley that Noiz had dragged them too was secluded enough and as awful as it sounded, people tended to pretend that all the seedy nightlife activities in back alleys and dark cars were not happening around them. Especially in the shitty rundown area they were currently in. No one would pay them any mind.

Noiz watched Aoba as he began to move his fingertips over his dick, the lack of sensation making him want to punch the wall he was currently trapping the older man against. Instead, he took a gamble and grabbed a fistful of blue locks, knowing exactly how fucked he would be if this backfired on him, and pulled hard.

“AHHHH!!!” Aoba’s scream was sharp and echoed throughout the alley as pain radiated throughout his entire body. It was exactly what he needed though and he let out a low moan, his hips jerking forward slightly as his knees pressed painfully into the dirty concrete, the rips in his jeans forcing the bare skin to scrape and tear along the rough texture of the ground. 

He felt something push into his mouth and realized immediately it was Noiz’s cock, the piercings cool against his tongue and contrasted weirdly with the rest of his shaft which was almost too intensely warm in comparison. 

Seeing the positive reaction from Sly, Noiz took that as a good sign to continue, his hand remained gripping the older man’s hair as he thrust deeper into Aoba’s mouth, forcing the other man’s head to smack against the wall again. 

Aoba had not fully regained the use of his lungs yet and the dick being shoved down his throat was not helping matters. But he wasn’t about to stop it, it was exactly what he had asked for and Noiz was delivering beautifully. 

He placed his hands on the blonde’s thighs, giving himself a bit of leverage to maybe lessen the brunt of the blows to the back of his head. While it was good, he really didn’t want to get a concussion from it. 

Aoba choked a bit as Noiz’s cock slid deeper down his throat, his gag reflex not ready for the sudden intrusion and he coughed harshly around the hard length, gagging as his throat tightened around the head. 

Noiz pulled back and let his dick slip out of Sly’s mouth, his eyes searching briefly for any signs that the older man wanted him to stop. Despite the distressed choking sounds coming from him, there was no actual evidence that Aoba wanted him to let up. 

“Shit…” Aoba gasped for air as he let go of the grip he had on the blonde’s pants and he looked up at Noiz accusingly. “More… fuck… I didn’t fucking tell you to stop.” 

Noiz ignored Aoba’s whining and pulled a bit harder at the older man’s hair. “Up.” 

Aoba was on his feet before the blond could finish the word and his head spun as the alcohol and knocks to the head combined together to make him the dizziest he’d felt yet. 

Noiz reacted quickly as the blue haired man began to sway a bit on his feet and before he could fall backward against the wall, he was there, holding him up and that’s when the damn broke for the second time that night. 

“FUCK YOU!!!” Aoba shoved the younger teen hard,almost knocking the kid off balance himself as he stumbled toward the back end of the alley, tripping on debris as he went and fell to his knees, scraping them up even more. 

The blond quickly shoved his dick back in his pants and moved toward the drunken Sly. This time he knew he couldn’t just sit there and hope the older man would maybe come to him. He knew this was a lot worse than last time. 

He placed his hands on Aoba’s shoulders, feeling the body in front of him tense and pull away harshly. 

“Aoba…”

“Dont’ fucking say my name like that…” Aoba’s voice was quiet but there was still so much anger in it that it was just as intense as if he were yelling. “You’re different… you can’t say it like that…” 

Aoba felt the tears again and he just wanted to scream. He thought that maybe things were getting better… it was different with Noiz; Noiz understood him.. So then why was he saying his name like they all did? LIke he was at a loss. Everyone had given up on him… and now Noiz was giving up on him too.

He punched the concrete with his fist, the force of it most likely breaking a few fingers but he didn’t care, he welcomed the pain. It was all he had left and it was all he would ever have. 

His body hurt so badly, and his head hurt the most… no that wasn’t true; there was something else that was excruciating but it wasn’t physical and it made him want to vomit and scream and cry… There was so much pain… so much. 

He could feel himself falling backward again, this time he felt arms encircle him and he wanted to push them off but he was too weak and his body was starting to shut down. Maybe this time he wouldn’t wake up… Maybe then the pain would stop. Wouldn’t that be nice?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I was REALLY stuck on this one. Again, stil. not completely satisfied with what I did with it but I figured some more relationship development was in order. 
> 
> HUGE Thank You to all those who have commented and have shown your excitement for this story. I am SO happy that you are all loving it and hope that you will continue to love it as much as I do.
> 
> Not beta read.

Unfortunately Aoba did not get what he wanted and instead was shaken back to consciousness by a persistent hand. 

He groaned in pain but refused to open his eyes. Why wouldn’t they let him sleep? He felt nauseous and the urge to vomit was incredibly strong. He could hear faint sounds of people talking and he vaguely wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was being in the alley with Noiz…

The voices were getting a bit louder as he reentered consciousness and it made his head pound even more. He just wanted them to shut up already…

It was difficult to move and it took Aoba forever to just roll onto his side; at least it felt like forever to him. As soon as he was moving, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he recoiled against the touch, not wanting any kind of physical contact at the moment. 

“Aoba…” 

Mizuki? What the fuck was he doing in the alley? 

“Aoba, can you hear me?” 

Why did he sound so scared? Aoba groaned again as he risked opening his eyes and found himself looking into the worried face of his ex. 

“Aoba.. shit… hey, hey, stay with me, don’t go back to sleep.” MIzuki placed a hand on Aoba’s cheek, not really sure what that would accomplish but that didn't stop him from doing it. 

“Noiz…” Where was Noiz? He was with him last he remembered… why couldn’t he go back to sleep? 

MIzuki felt a sharp pain in his chest but didn’t say anything. He had no right to say anything anymore… But it still hurt to hear Aoba say someone else’s name with so much emotion behind it, so much more than he had ever received from the blue haired man. “He’s here… but I need you to listen to me okay? You have a concussion and you’re still drunk, you need to stay awake… can you do that?”

“Why are you here?” Aoba didn’t seem to acknowledge what MIzuki had said and he wasn’t even sure he was able to process it yet. HIs mind was working a lot slower than usual and he was still stuck on MIzuki even being there. 

“Noiz called me… He said you wouldn’t wake up… you really scared him.” Mizuki glanced over to the side quickly before focusing back on the younger man in front of him. “I was just about to take you to the hospital when you woke up.”

“No…” Aoba shook his head and tried to sit up, pain assaulted his entire body as he did so. “I don’t need… just… let me go home…”

He spotted Noiz off to the side, the boy looked scared out of his mind. It was the most expressive Aoba had ever seen him and in any other circumstance, he’d be smirking and teasing him about it. 

Noiz met Aoba’s eyes and he felt relief rush into him. He hadn’t been prepared for what might happen if he had maybe gone overboard with what Sly wanted and he was kicking himself for it. 

He didn’t panic at first. Sly passed out from over excessive drinking on a regular basis so it was sort of expected to happen eventually. But it was always easy to wake him up again… 

This time, he didn’t get any kind of response from the blue haired man. Noiz tried to wake him up so that he wouldn’t have to carry him all the way back to his apartment but Aoba just lay there… not moving. 

Hi first instinct was to just carry him back to his apartment anyway but he was beginning to panic and it probably wouldn’t have been a good idea. He had no idea how to take care of someone who had drank so much and possibly had a concussion. 

The smart thing to do would have been to call an ambulance and let EMT’s take care of him but that thought didn’t even cross his mind as he grabbed Aoba’s coil and went through the contacts, finding Mizuki’s name and hitting ‘call’.

Looking back on it, he wasn’t quite sure why he had decided to call Mizuki. Maybe it was because he was probably one of the few people that Aoba would trust in this kind of situation. 

He had met Mizuki a couple times over the past weeks that he’d known Aoba. He knew about their past relationship and despite the obviously awkward fact that the older man had left MIzuki for Noiz, the redhead was fairly pleasant to him. It confused the blond to no end why Mizuki would be so nice to him after all the obvious pain he had gone through because of him… well, because of Sly, but it was Noiz’s interaction with the blue haired man that cause their breakup in the first place. 

“Noiz…” 

“Aoba, you shouldn’t be sitting up... “ Mizuki tried to push the other back down into a laying position but of course when Sly doesn’t want to do something, no one could make him. 

“Get the fuck off me Mizuki… I’m fine…” Aoba knew that was a lie, he didn’t feel fine at all. HIs head throbbed and he still felt like puking but being able to stand up seemed entirely too important at the moment. 

Noiz had moved closer, seeming to have snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name again. He was behind Aoba and he placed his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders to steady him, knowing the other couldn’t stay on his feet for long. 

“God I feel like shit…” Aoba immediately turned around in Noiz’s arms and clung to him, mostly because he lost his balance on the turn but he also just needed to ground himself. Everything was too much and he felt that nothing was accomplished that night. He still felt just as shitty, just as worthless…

Noiz wrapped his arms around Aoba and looked over to Mizuki who was just standing up himself. There was obvious hurt in the man’s eyes and it was written all over the rest of his face as well. 

MIzuki tried to hide his obvious pain but he knew that he could be read like a book by almost anyone. Sometimes he hated how much he wore his heart on his sleeve… He cleared his throat and looked away from the two in front of him, not wanting to see what he had lost. “Noiz… you should take him to the hospital, they can at least keep an eye on him for the night.”

“I’m not a fucking kid… I can make my own decisions whether I want to go or not…” Aoba tightened his grip on Noiz’s shirt. “Plus, they won’t do anything… they’ll probably just think I’m trying to get free pain killers or something.”

“I can take him to my apartment… I’ll take care of him.” Noiz mentally kicked himself, why was he saying that? He had no idea how to take care of someone with a concussion… 

Mizuki was about to protest again but then stopped just as he opened his mouth. Even if he did convince Aoba to go, there was no guarantee he would actually do it. Sly hated hospitals and anything having to do with doctor and medical treatment so it was always a battle to get him to an ER whenever he had been beaten up badly enough from his usual fights. 

He sighed and nodded, knowing he wasn’t going to win this. “Just… keep an eye on him…”

Noiz gave a nod of understanding and looked back down at the now trembling blue haired man in his arms. He was probably having a hard time standing… “Hey, let’s go.”

“No hospitals…” Aoba was muttering quietly, his mind starting to slow down again. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

“I know. We’re going back to my place.” 

“Kay…” Aoba didn’t remember much after that. He was awake but it was like his body was on autopilot. He refused to be carried and remembered vaguely stumbling along the sidewalk, Noiz practically holding up all his weight. He didn't remember where MIzuki had gone but he didn’t really care about that at the moment. 

The next thing he knew, he was rolling over and puking in a trashcan or… something. His stomach and ribs were incredibly sore and he figured it wasn’t his first time throwing up that night. 

He felt a hand on the nape of his neck, carefully pulling his hair out of the way and a body laying behind him, pressed into his back. 

“God…” He groaned as he let himself collapse onto whatever he was laying on and felt whoever was behind him, lower their hand to rest on his hip. 

“You okay?” 

It was Noiz… That’s right, he said he would take him to his apartment. Aoba figured he was in Noiz’s bed and he risked opening his eyes and found that the room was thankfully dark. 

“...what time is it?” He tried to roll over onto his back but Noiz’s body pressed up against him prevented him from doing so. He didn’t try too hard and gave up quickly, the effort not worth the pain in his body. 

“Almost 4am… you haven’t been asleep for that long.” Noiz moved back a little and helped Aoba roll onto his back. He had not taken his eyes off of the blue haired man the entire time he had been asleep. He made sure Aoba was still breathing and he would wake him up every half hour, just to make sure Aoba would respond. He was exhausted as well but he didn’t let it get to him. He had to make sure Aoba was okay first; that was the most important thing.

There was silence for a couple minutes and Noiz thought that maybe the other man had fallen asleep again but then he heard a mirthless laugh come from next to him. 

“Shit… I’m a fucking wreck… Why the hell do you even put up with me?” Aoba didn’t look at Noiz, he didn’t want to see what the blond thought of him. He knew that he constantly made bad decisions but that night seemed to be the pinnacle of bad nights for him. And of course he had to drag Noiz down into his fucked up issues. 

That was a very good question. Noiz knew exactly why he had initially put up with Sly. Their relationship was solely based on sex and until recently, the blond didn’t mind that. But it was different now. He had feelings early on but he didn't really recognize them and he struggled with that but now he felt a bit more comfortable with them and he supposed it was more than sex now; it had to be…

“Because you understand me… Even if you haven’t gone through what I have you still seem to know what I need.” He wasn’t sure where these words were coming from but he couldn’t stop once he started.   
“It’s weird.. it’s like you get it but you don’t need the same kind of pain that I do. You need it to forget your emotional pain. I just need it to feel… So I guess in a way we’re the same but in polar opposite ways.” He had no idea if he was even making any sense but it was like the floodgates had opened and everything he was feeling over the past couple weeks just kind of spilled out of him. 

“It’s not pain exactly…” Aoba still wasn’t looking at Noiz, his eyes fixated on the ceiling as he tried to ignore the pounding in his head. “It’s more like, I need something to make me not feel… emotionally. Pain is just one of those things that helps... “ 

Noiz didn’t say anything in response. There was really nothing to say. He did understand and he figured that’s why they could stand to be around each other more than just for a quick fuck every once in a while. In a way, they gave each other what they needed. 

It was silent for another few minutes and Aoba wondered vaguely what the blond was thinking. It was unlike either of them to be this talkative about the inner workings of their minds and it made him a little uncomfortable. 

“Sorry about your head... “ Noiz rolled over onto his side and lifted his hand to brush a stray hair out of Aoba’s face. He wasn’t sure why he did that… maybe it was just an excuse to touch him. 

“Heh… I wanted it. You have no idea how fucking hot that was.” The older man turned on his side as well to face Noiz, his eyes locking with green and he smirked. “We should do it again….”

“I think if we did that again, you wouldn’t survive. Then who would I fuck?” Noiz returned the smirk and felt a little more at ease. At least Aoba seemed to be acting somewhat normal again. 

“Everyone else you’ve been fucking other than me?” Aoba worked the button and zipper to his jeans, feeling entirely too uncomfortable in them. He shoved them down his legs and tossed them off the side of the bed before rolling back over to face Noiz, his leg hooking around one of the blonde’s own legs, pulling it toward him idly. 

Noiz thought of how he was going to respond to that. He actually hadn’t slept with anyone else since that first time he had been with Sly. There was really no explanation as to why, he just didn’t feel he needed anyone else. Sly gave him what he needed like no one else seemed to be able to. “That’s a pretty short list then.” 

Aoba glanced over at Noiz and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not sleeping with me exclusively are you? If you are then you're a fucking moron.”

“Why? I don’t think my choice of who I want to fuck makes me a moron. Plus, it’s not like I’m doing it because I’m trying to be faithful or something. You just give me what I want so why would I go elsewhere?” That seemed like a good explanation. Although the look in Aoba’s eyes suggested he was treading on thin territory. 

“Whatever… do what you want, I don’t care.” Despite his seemingly harsh words, Aoba moved closer to Noiz, his arm moving to wrap around the blonde’s slim waist as he shoved his head against Noiz’s chest. He wasn’t sure why he was being so clingy again but he chalked it up to feeling like absolute shit and the concussion. 

“How are you feeling?” Noiz decided it would probably be best to change the subject since he was starting to see the defensiveness build up in Aoba which never lead anywhere good.

“Same as last time you asked…” Aoba’s voice was muffled against the blonde’s chest as he held on to the younger teen. He was somewhat grateful that Noiz had changed the subject, not really feeling comfortable talking about shit like that. It was more emotional bullshit he didn't need to deal with. “Will you let me sleep now?” 

Noiz let out a sigh and let himself relax against the older man, arm moving around Aoba’s body to pull him even closer. “You’re Sly Blue… who am I to tell you no?” 

Aoba chuckled in amusement as he felt himself slowly falling back into that blissful place called sleep. He couldn’t help but feel as though they had taken another step in whatever they had going on and it was a bit strange that it didn’t really worry him. Aoba was definitely not the relationship type but for some reason, he couldn’t help but wonder what a relationship with Noiz would be like. He figured it probably wouldn’t be much different from how they were now, hence the ridiculousness of the label. They were further connecting to one another, that was it. Why did there have to be any kind of name to it? 

He was overthinking things and entirely too tired to even begin to understand what was going on through his own head. He would sleep for now and maybe things would be back to normal in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Here's my gift to you all, the new chapter! LOL
> 
> Threw in some smut in there as well :p
> 
> Thanks again for all the wonderful comments and kudos and hope you continue to enjoy!
> 
> Not beta read

When Aoba woke the next day, he didn’t feel much better than he had the night before. At least his nausea was gone but the headache was still prominent. Possibly even worse than the night before. 

He groaned as he rolled over and buried himself further into the pillow and blankets, having no desire to even open his eyes, let alone get up. 

Noiz wasn’t in the bed anymore and Aoba figured it was already way passed morning; the kid was probably working or something… 

The sound of the door opening jarred the blue haired man awake once more as he had just been about to fall asleep again and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, not really knowing what it would accomplish but he was starting to feel annoyance creep into the forefront.

“You awake?” 

The blonde’s voice sounded entirely too loud to Aoba’s ears and he merely grunted in answer, shifting a little to roll over onto his other side so he was facing away from the younger teen. 

Noiz stepped further into the room, ignoring Sly’s cues to be left alone and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed behind the older man and just stared at him for a moment. 

He still wasn’t sure what they had accomplished last night; if anything… Everything was still so cloudy and had no direction whatsoever and it was starting to get to him. 

While Noiz didn’t mind having a casual thing with Sly, he also knew that it wasn’t what either of them wanted, even if neither of them were going to admit it. It was mostly on Aoba at this point as to what he wanted to do and the older blue haired man was taking so long tiptoeing around the issue that the blonde was about ready to give up on anything moving forward. 

“What do you want?” Aoba could feel those piercing eyes on him and it unnerved him. He knew what Noiz wanted; it had been pretty clear as of the night before and everything they had talked about. But it was something so out of his comfort zone… He tried it with Mizuki an that turned out to be a complete disaster. He didn’t want that to happen with Noiz… Hell, he hadn’t wanted that to happen with Mizuki either.

The blond just shrugged, not caring that Aoba couldn’t see him. “Just wanted to check on you… you’ve been sleeping for almost twelve hours.”

The older man rolled over again to face Noiz and everything he had been feeling the previous night came back in full force. God he was so fucking pathetic… 

“I’m fine… just a headache.” It wasn’t the entire truth but he didn’t really want to have to go into details of every ache and pain he had. His body still hurt like a bitch. 

Noiz wasn’t sure what to do. They were back to being awkward and he really had no idea how to deal with Sly when he closed himself off like that. If he wasn’t going to bring up the issue, then Noiz supposed he would have to.

“So are we just going to keep doing this bullshit?” 

Noiz had just opened his mouth to speak when Aoba had beat him to it. That was a bit weird… he had just been about to say something very similar to that. “You’re the one that’s ignoring it.”

“Fuck you… you could have said something too you know. Don’t act like I’m the only one with the fucking social problems here.” 

“Why are you mad?” It was a simple question that sounded like a reasonable one to ask but apparently Noiz had said the wrong thing.

“Why don’t you ever GET mad? You just sit there all devoid of any emotion; what the fuck is wrong with you anyway?” Aoba sat up slowly, feeling stupid arguing with Noiz as he lay in bed. 

“There are a lot of things wrong with me… at least I can admit it.” Noiz didn’t move from where he sat even as the blue haired man appeared to be getting ready to start a confrontation with him. 

“Hey, I know I’m fucked up okay? I’ve never made that a secret to anyone.” 

“Yeah, I’m aware. Although I don’t think getting hammered and then begging to be practically beaten to death is a good way of dealing with it.” Noiz quickly dodged as he saw the fist coming toward his face. Luckily Sly’s movements were severely slowed by his hangover, otherwise the blond might not have been able to dodge it.

“At least I don’t need to fucking be in agonizing pain to get off during sex….”

Noiz was now on the other side of the room and he said nothing. He could tell Sly had regretted that statement immediately after it had come out of his mouth but he was pretty sure the blue haired man wouldn’t admit it. “Are you done?” 

“Yeah, I’m fucking done.” Aoba pushed himself to get out of the bed and grabbed his pants, pulling them on as quickly as possible. He needed to get out of there, this was not going as he had thought and he was just fucking everything up again. 

The blond watched as Aoba got dressed and he felt what seemed like panic rise in his stomach. He didn’t want the older man to leave… he wanted to tell him how he felt and he wanted them to… he had no idea what he wanted but at that moment, he knew that if he let Aoba leave, it would be the end of anything they could have had. 

“Aoba… I want you to stay.”

Aoba stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Noiz. He hadn’t expected the other to say that, let alone say anything. Usually when they would fight like this the blond would just let him leave… why was it different this time?

He hesitated for a moment before he continued to pull his belt through the loops in his jeans. “Why?”

“You know why. We both know what this is.” Noiz still wasn’t moving from his place across the room from the volatile man next to the bed. He knew he had to tread lightly with Sly if he wanted to save the situation.

Another long pause and then Aoba just sat down on the bed, seeming as if all his energy had been depleted right out of him. “Yeah… I know.” 

The blond waited for another couple seconds before making his way to the bed, sitting down next to Aoba, keeping a reasonable amount of space between them. 

Aoba didn’t say anything else for a long time. He still felt completely at a loss for how to handle their situation. He knew Noiz was waiting for it and he also knew that he was the one that had to say it.

He sighed heavily and turned slightly to look at the blond, his eyes meeting the younger teen’s. “So… are we doing this?”

“Doing…?” 

“Fucking dick.. you know.” There was a slight pout to the blue haired man’s angry look he threw at Noiz and it only made the blond smirk. 

“Yeah… I know.” Then he moved forward and was kissing Aoba. 

The older man let Noiz have control over the kiss for a little while, just reveling in the familiar feeling of those lips on his. It felt so good to have him like that and he felt his stomach clench at the thought of possibly having almost thrown that away. 

He pulled Noiz forward by the collar of his shirt, signalling that he wanted the taller blond in his lap. Usually it was the other way around but he just needed to be surrounded by him, he needed to just feel like they were becoming one being.

The blond complied and straddled the smaller man, trying not to put all his weight on the other. He may be skinny but he wasn’t light whatsoever. 

They continued to kiss as their hands moved everywhere over each other’s bodies; teeth and tongues coming into play as their actions became more heated and soon Noiz was moving his hips against Aoba’s their hard cocks moving against each other through their clothing. 

Being on top of Aoba, it wasn’t hard at all for noiz to push the older man down onto his back, his mouth remaining connected to Aoba’s at all times as he began to remove his pants once more. 

Aoba moaned everytime he felt Noiz’s hands brush over his strained erection as his pants were removed. His hips thrust up in pure need, needing more of that touch. 

Noiz made sure to eliminate as many obstacles at once as he could. So clearly, the underwear came off with the pants, leaving Aoba’s bottom half completely devoid of any clothing, his hard cock laying heavy against his stomach. 

Aoba ignored the pain in his body and just focused on Noiz. He knew the words they had exchanged were the closest they would ever get to a confession but they also knew what the other meant and it would be interesting to see where it took them.

He wanted the blond to touch him again but he was just staring. He noticed that NOiz really liked to just look at him. Those green eyes just so intense with something that Aoba really couldn’t put his finger on. It went deeper than need or desire but even what managed to slip through the younger teen’s defenses was still somewhat guarded. 

“Come on baby… just touch me…” Aoba lifted his hips to emphasize exactly where he wanted to be touched. Not that Noiz really needed the hint but the older man didn’t really care. 

Noiz didn’t say anything and instead leaned down to kiss the blue haired man once more, his hands trailing down Aoba’s ribs and stomach until his finally reached the protruding hipbones and let his hands settle there as he began to move his mouth downward. 

It wasn’t slow or gentle but it was still incredibly erotic. HIs teeth bit along every spot he came in contact with, then soothed the pain away with his tongue before lips sucked at the wet flesh, leaving dark red and purple bruises all along Aoba’s body until he finally reached the older man’s dick, his tongue immediately darting out to flick over the tip, the metal ball in his tongue adding to the sensation.

“Oh fuck yeah… I love your mouth so much.” Aoba’s hips jerked upward as the sensitive spot just under the head of his cock was expertly stroked by Noiz’s tongue, moaning loudly as his hands moved to the blond locks, tugging harshly as he tried to thrust up into that warm mouth. 

The blonde’s breath hitched as the pain in his scalp made his cock swell and pulse, his hands gripping Aoba’s hips harder. He knew that there would no doubt be bruises there afterward but Noiz was fairly certain that Aoba wouldn’t mind. 

Noiz let his mouth sink down further onto Aoba’s length, using his tongue as best he could as he relaxed his throat to take as much of the older man as he could. 

“Aaaah shit, take it all baby…” It was kind of amazing to watch Noiz give head; the kid really had no gag reflex whatsoever and it was probably the best blow job he’d ever had… ever. 

The younger blond complied and took Aoba all the way down his throat, swallowing a couple times so the muscles squeezed around the head of his dick, wrenching a loud moan from the man underneath him. 

He pulled off of Aoba’s cock after a couple more seconds of just letting the older man thrust into his mouth. He looked up, seeing the heated look in Aoba’s beautiful golden eyes; the feeling that came over him was almost overwhelming, his body almost acting on it’s own as he pushed himself up to press his lips against Aoba’s, his breathing harsh as it seemed like he was almost trying to devour him. 

Aoba was caught off guard but let Noiz take over his mouth with his own, their tongues battling for dominance and finally just settled on moving sensually against one another. 

Eventually, the blond pulled back from the kiss and just stared again, not able to get enough of the man underneath him. 

“You are so fucking beautiful…” He wasn’t even sure where that came from but he didn’t regret the words. He let his fingertips trail down Aoba’s cheek, again wishing he could feel that soft looking skin. 

Aoba looked away, not out of embarrassment, but the look in Noiz’s eyes was too much for him. They were full of what looked like sadness and longing and it was something he really wasn’t prepared to see. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Aoba’s voice was quiet as he spoke, his eyes looking somewhere off to the side, not wanting to look back until he was sure that expression on Noiz’s face was gone.

“Why not? it’s what I think…” The blond expected a reaction along those lines but it just kind of slipped out without any kind of damage control to back it up. He was never one to sugarcoat his opinions, even if the way he went about expressing them usually put a lot of people off.

“Whatever...” The blue haired man risked looking back at Noiz, relieved to see the guarded expression once more. He knew he shouldn’t have wanted to see it but it was what he knew and it was comfortable. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“No…” Noiz removed his hands from Aoba and stood, holding back his smirk as the confused look turned to anger on Sly’s face. 

“The fuck do you mean ‘no’? You work me up like this and then you fucking say ‘no’?” 

“I want you to fuck me…” 

Aoba’s mouth snapped shut at that statement. He had not expected those words to come out of the younger boy’s mouth. They had never switched positions before and frankly it made the blue haired man even harder just thinking about it. 

“Are you serious?” He sat up a little, supporting himself on his elbows as he looked up at the blond trying to read anything he could in his expression. 

“Yeah… I want to know what it’s like.” In all fairness he wasn’t telling the complete truth. He had acted as bottom on more than one occasion before he had ever met Sly, but due to his sensation limitations, he really didn’t get anything out of it. But he knew that Aoba could make him feel it. He just had to ask.

Aoba gave a short nod and stood up as well, placing his hands on the waistband of Noiz’s sweats, inching them downward slowly. “You want me to make you feel it right?”

Noiz just nodded, glad that Aoba understood. His breath hitched as the older man pulled harshly on one of his barbell piercings along the underside of his cock, the flesh starting to harden from the sensation. His sweats were bunched at his ankles and he stepped out of them hastily, wanting more of Sly’s touch. 

Aoba pressed their bodies together, moaning as he felt those piercings move against his own dick, the friction just what he needed. Turning them around, he quickly pulled off Noiz’s shirt, wanting to see the blond fully. His hands and mouth went to work as they pinched and bit along warm skin, paying special attention to his nipples, pulling on the piercings he had there and making a small sound escape the blonde’s throat. 

He smirked and a low chuckle left his own throat as he turned Noiz around to face the other side of the room, his crotch pressing against the blonde’s ass as he pushed him down to the bed. 

Noiz caught himself on his hands as he fell forward, pulling his legs up on to the bed as well so he was on all fours. He felt incredibly exposed and he could feel his heart racing in anticipation. 

He looked behind him just in time to see Aoba removing his own shirt and his heart sped up even more at the sight. 

“Damn, you look like you’re about to eat me.” Aoba’s expression was full of amusement as he leaned over the blonde’s body to pull on one of his many earrings with his teeth, earning a pleasured growl from the teen beneath him. “Where’s your lube?”

“I don’t want that shit…”

“Hey, you may want to be in pain for this but I don’t. It’s not for you… going in dry will probably hurt me like a fucking bitch. Where is it?”

It was Noiz’s turn to chuckle again; of course Sly would only think of himself in this situation. He was actually rather glad that the blue haired delinquent was acting the same as ever. It was one of the many things he liked about him. 

He reached over to his nightstand and rifled through the top drawer for a moment before producing the unopened bottle. He wasn’t even sure why he had it… Sly always brought his own so there really had been no need to use his. 

Opening the bottle once he took it from Noiz’s fingers, Aoba poured a decent amount into his hand before slicking up his dick which was screaming to be inside Noiz. Ever since he had met the blond, he had wondered what it would be like to fuck him but Noiz gave it to him so incredibly good that the opportunity to switch never really came up until that moment. 

His hand trailed down the pale back, noticing each scar as he went and vaguely wondered what they were from. He figured the blond hadn’t had a very good childhood; judging by the fact that the kid ran away to Japan all the way from Germany… Someone willing to travel that far away from their parents must not have been treated very well. 

Noiz let his upper body rest against the bed, his ass pushing upward even more from the new angle and he could feel Sly’s hand moving against his back. On occasion he would catch the blue haired man looking at his scars but he never asked about them; not that Noiz wouldn’t tell him but why bring up something that didn’t need to be brought up out of nowhere? If Aoba wanted to know, Noiz would have no problem telling him. 

Once Aoba’s hand reached his tailbone, Noiz felt it ravel back up again, passed the piercings at the base of his neck and into his hair, his fingers gripping the strands painfully as he pressed the blonde’s head into the bed, the tip of his cock pressing into his entrance.

The tightness was overwhelming at first and it was hard to get the head through initially. Aoba let out a deep moan as the head of his cock finally breached the tight unprepared ring of muscle and he began to sink deeper, feeling the younger teen tense up under him. 

Even being taken without any prep didn’t really phase Noiz. He could feel the intense pressure but there was no pain, nor was there any pleasure. He tensed up, hoping maybe that would help aid in some kind of sensation and all he received was a dull ache. At least it was something… The fingers gripping his hair felt amazing though and he let that fuel him on as he slammed himself backward the rest of the way onto Aoba’s dick, moaning quietly as his ass slammed into the older man’s hips. 

“Shit… how the fuck can you even be this tight…?” Aoba let go of Noiz’s hair in favor of gripping the teen’s hips, immediately starting a slow rhythm. He let his thrust pound hard and deep into the blond, his fingers gripping harshly like Noiz’s had a few minutes prior. 

“I don’t… feel it…” Noiz felt the disappointment rise inside him and he buried his face in the comforter, wishing Aoba’s hand was back in his hair, pulling harshly and making him feel something. The hard pounding thrusts weren’t doing much for him and if he didn’t have such a lockdown on his emotions, he probably would have started crying in frustration. “Harder… I need it harder…” 

Aoba complied, his rhythm speeding up as he did so, he went as deep as he could, even going so far as to lifting one of Noiz’s long legs from the bed to get a deeper angle his other hand moving passed his hip and taking a hold of the blonde’s half hard dick, noticing it had lost most of its hardness by that point. 

He tugged harshly on the piercing at the base of the teen’s cock which got him a low moan and a jerk of Noiz’s hips. “Is this what you want baby? Tell me how you want it…”

Noiz was still pushing back against Aoba’s hard thrusts, his dick becoming hard once more from the painful pull to his piercing and he couldn’t help but tighten again around Aoba’s cock. It still wasn’t where he needed to be but it was definitely a start. 

“Pull on them… I need to feel you…” He knew his voice sounded desperate, even in his own ears and he felt pathetic as he begged for the pain. Why couldn’t he just feel it? Even something as amazing as sex was ruined because of his stupid body. 

“Fuck Noiz… I haven’t even been in you for five minutes and I already feel like I’m gonna come…” Aoba continued to stroke along the blonde’s hardening length, pulling on the piercings as he went. paying special attention to the one on the tip and at the base, knowing that those would be the most painful. 

Noiz cursed as he buried his face deeper into the bed, already feeling the tears welling at the corners of his eyes. Fuck.. .he would not cry in front of Aoba… He could handle this…

The blue haired man could feel the blond beneath him shaking and he guessed it was from the position he was being forced to hold as his leg was still being held up by Aoba as the older man pounded harder and faster. 

It wasn’t long after that that he came deep inside the blond and he squeezed Noiz’s dick hard as he pressed flush against the teen’s prostate, forcing him to come, the white liquid coating his fingers and dripping down to the sheets below them. 

Noiz was too busy trying to hold his tears back that he didn’t even notice he came, his body shook violently as he felt his leg being put down and he assumed Aoba had pulled out of him because he didn’t feel the older man against his back anymore. 

“Damn… that was just as amazing as I thought it would be. Your ass is incredible…” Hearing no response, Aoba looked up and noticed Noiz hadn’t moved at all from his position. A tiny pang of worry crept into his stomach as he felt the tremors of the teen’s body as he placed a hand on the blonde’s back once more, his eyes moving to try and see Noiz’s face that was buried in the blankets. “Hey… you okay?”

All Noiz could do was shake his head, his body finally sinking down all the way to the bed, not caring in the least that he was laying in his own cum. 

Aoba sat down with a sigh, the high from his orgasm ruined by whatever the hell was wrong with Noiz. He had never seen the teen react like this before… But, he knew that it wasn’t the first time Noiz had bottomed during sex. It may not have been with him but he had done it before.

“God damn it…” It was just one fucking issue after another with this kid…


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost as if Aoba acted on some kind of deep seated instinct as he sat down next to the distraught teenager and gathered him up in his arms. He was never one for showing comfort or empathy for others but for some reason, seeing Noiz just lose it like that was in one word, heartbreaking.

Noiz didn’t bother to hold his tears back, although he at least kept some of his dignity and managed not to make any sound as he cried; all of his efforts making his body shake uncontrollably instead. 

He let Sly hold him, knowing that he’d be much better off if he just accepted the comfort instead of trying to act tough and fight it. Plus, he had a feeling this was really rare for the older man; to show that he actually cared about another human being besides himself. 

Aoba figured about a half an hour had passed since he had first gathered Noiz up in his arms. The blonde’s shaking had lessened significantly and all he could really hear at that point were small intakes of breath that seemed a bit too shallow for his liking. 

“Come on kid, you gotta breathe, I don’t need you passing out on me.” The blue haired man’s fingers combed through Noiz’s hair over and over. He wasn’t sure why he was doing it, the younger boy couldn’t even feel it… Maybe it just made him feel like he was actually accomplishing something? 

“I can’t even feel you holding me… How fucking stupid is that?” The blonde’s voice was muffled as he spoke since his face was buried in Aoba’s neck. Despite his words, he still clung desperately to him, possibly thinking that if he just kept holding on that maybe he would magically start to feel him. 

Aoba didn’t know what to say to that. He obviously knew about the blonde’s lack of sensation but he didn’t really know how much it was affecting him. Noiz always acted so nonchalant about everything but then again, why wouldn’t he? What was the point in making a big deal about something you couldn’t change? He guessed they both thought similarly in that regard. 

Another few minutes passed in silence as the two boys just found comfort in each other. Aoba was never one for cuddling mainly because it brought about emotions in him that he’d rather not deal with. Sometimes they weren’t there at all and cuddling was just stupid and unnecessary, but other times, the emotions that would crop up from being so intimate with someone else scared him and of course when he didn’t understand something he would dismiss it or lash out at it.

Mizuki had been all about the cuddling and he was a very good example of an instance where he was scared off by those emotions that he felt because of the closeness Mizuki seemed to crave from him. 

It was a similar thing with Noiz, although with him, Aoba felt the desire to be the one to initiate the act. He wasn’t sure why that was… maybe he felt that he had to protect the kid or something. That made the most sense at least. 

Even if Noiz couldn’t feel the older man holding him, he knew he was there and he figured that was keeping him grounded at the moment. He was finally starting to calm down but he didn’t dare let go of Sly. There were so many things he wanted to say to him, things he wanted to just… tell him. 

He had never had anyone like Aoba in his life before; someone who at least pretended to care. Although he had a feeling that this man did, despite his attitude and pretences that he didn’t care about anything but himself. Spending as much time with him as he had, Noiz knew that Aoba went much deeper than what everyone else saw as Sly Blue. 

“Are you staying tonight?” Noiz wasn’t sure why he had asked, Aoba usually stayed over but somehow the words just kind of left his mouth.

“I’m not going anywhere... “ Aoba felt his chest tighten at the almost scared tone in Noiz’s voice; like he was scared to be left alone. Although he wasn’t sure why, he always thought the kid liked to be alone. He took pretty drastic steps to isolate himself from everyone. First his parents by running away, and then everyone else by picking fights and just being an asshole to anyone he passes. 

...Not much different from himself actually.

But Aoba hated being alone. Despite what his outward actions may suggest, he feared abandonment, having gone through it once already. Maybe that was why he never stuck around for a serious relationship... or why he found it acceptable to be with multiple people instead of one person exclusively. 

To him, if he fully committed to someone and they ended up abandoning him, where would that leave him? With nothing… At least with multiple partners, he would never truly be abandoned by anyone important… 

But with Noiz… maybe they were both afraid of the same thing. 

“Noiz… why did you run away?”

They were laying down on the bed now, blankets covering their bodies as the sun set outside, the orange glow falling across the floor of Noiz’s bedroom.

Noiz shifted against Aoba’s chest, having almost been asleep when the blue haired man had spoke. It took him a moment to process the question but when he finally did, he wished he had been asleep. 

He wasn’t sure he was ready for this conversation.

“How do you know I ran away?”

“Because I know you... Someone as fucked up as you doesn’t just live in an entirely different country alone without some kind of baggage.” Aoba tightened his grip as he felt the blonde’s muscles stiffen slightly. He knew Noiz was preparing to bolt if the situation became too involved for his liking but it was time for the conversation they both knew was coming ever since they met. “Hey, come on, if we’re going to try this relationship bullshit we should at least be able to say shit to each other…” 

It was maybe two whole minutes before the younger teen nodded and relaxed his muscles just the slightest bit. He told Aoba everything; about his parents giving up on him, about everyone thinking he was some kind of monster, about how he never meant to actually hurt anyone but he always managed to in some way. He told Aoba how his parents had locked him away, thinking it was better than actually trying to figure out what was medically wrong with their child. Thinking that everything would be fixed if he was just gone. 

It was harder than he thought it would be to say out loud. Luckily he no longer had the urge to cry and was able to hold that back. He spoke calmly, as if it were any other conversation about the weather or some other mundane thing. 

“Shit…” As undignified as that response had been, Aoba didn’t know what else to say. First off, he was angry; Noiz had been so young when his parents locked him away in isolation… No wonder the kid had issues.

“So… what about you then?” Noiz looked up at Sly for the first time in hours and it was the first time he saw so much emotion in his golden eyes. At least, an emotion other than anger or disgust. Well, those were there but it was different. He knew they were there on behalf of himself and not just aimed toward someone because Sly just randomly decided they pissed him off. But there were other things there too… but he wasn’t able to really recognize what it was. 

Aoba let out a mirthless laugh before kissing Noiz’s forehead. His story wasn’t nearly as tragic, althoughs still shitty as hell. He told Noiz how he was adopted and how happy he was with his parents and grandmother; how he thought they would always be that happy, how fucking stupid that thought was… 

“No one ever stays… People just get fucking sick of seeing you I guess. I don’t even know why my grandmother still bothers, I’m barely home anyway.” There was so much bitterness in his voice and he knew it was there. He felt it every time he thought about his parents and how they just left with no disregard for the life they had built on Midorijima… their child that they had taken in and said that they loved. If they had loved him, they wouldn’t have left, or they would have taken him with them. 

“At least she cares… you still have someone that hasn’t given up on you.” Noiz lowered his head again, resting it on Aoba’s chest once more, taking comfort in the steady thumping of the older man’s heartbeat reverberating through his head, it was really nice.

“Hey… you have me, right?” Aoba smirked playfully as he poked Noiz’s cheek before his fingers moved to idly play with the blonde’s earrings. 

“Hn… you think you can handle that responsibility? I’m a handful…” Noiz returned the smirk as he looked up again, meeting intense golden eyes. 

“Heh, don’t underestimate my skills, I can handle a cute little hacker bunny like you.” 

“Hacker bunny?” Noiz raised an eyebrow, his expression quizzical and so fucking adorable. 

Aoba couldn’t help but laugh at the cute face and leaned down to kiss the blonde’s frowning mouth. “Come on, you’re a smart kid, I’m sure you can figure it out.” 

“Yeah, I’ve already figured it out… But why are you giving me a nickname?” Noiz furrowed his brows as he continued to contemplate what exactly was happening. 

“Why not? You call me Sly… that’s a nickname.” Aoba just shrugged, not really understanding why Noiz was investing so much thought into something as simple as a cute nickname. 

“I guess…”

A comfortable silence fell between them once more. The two breathing steadily as they just swam in their own thoughts about what the other had revealed about themselves and how huge of a step they had taken that day. Two steps actually… 

Aoba’s mind was racing and he had a hard time trying to sort out what he should do next. He was fairly certain Noiz had never been in a relationship before and while he himself was not that versed in it either, he at least knew a bit more as far as what was involved. Whether or not he actually followed those concepts was another story altogether. 

But maybe this time… he could try following the rules. Whether it was subconscious or not, they both craved stability and both for pretty much the same reason. It wasn’t unreasonable to want to give that to someone who wanted it just as badly from the other, right?

“I meant what I said earlier…” 

Aoba jumped slightly when Noiz spoke, not expecting to hear the boy’s voice, thinking he had already fallen asleep. “What?”

“I don’t care if you see other people…”

“Shut the fuck up.” The words were said quietly and with less venom than Aoba usually said them. He buried his face in Noiz’s soft hair, breathing in the scent of his vanilla shampoo. “You fucking care…”

“But it’s easier to not care, right? You don’t get hurt that way.” Noiz merely shrugged as he spoke, his tone nonchalant as ever. 

“... I don’t want to see other people. I just want you.” Aoba tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, his emotions welling up inside him again. He had never done this before and it was nerve wracking as hell. Giving himself completely to another person was terrifying; especially when he knew how much the negative outcome could hurt. 

Noiz wasn’t sure but he had a feeling he was smiling. It had been a really long time since he’d done that but it felt familiar, in a good way. 

He pushed himself closer to the older man, his legs entangling themselves with Aoba’s as he deeply breathed in his comforting scent. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst in this chapter I'm kind of like woah... 
> 
> So um, honestly, I'm not sure where I'm going from here lol. I've kind of accomplished my major goal of geting them together now I need to come up with some more drama for them to deal with. This story is not preplanned whatsoever and i'm kind of just winging it as far as the plot. I do have a basic idea of what I want to happen but otherwise, nothing is like... storyboarded or anything like that. 
> 
> So yeah, it may be a couple days before anew chapter so I an think of where I want this to go. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos and am always grateful for new feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo another conflict! 
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind so many sex scenes in this story hahaha.. I just kind of... really like writing them lol.
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos are very much appreciated!

Noiz was definitely surprised.

As awful as it seemed, he hadn’t really believed Sly when he had said he didn’t want anyone else but him. Although that didn’t exactly mean that Aoba wouldn’t see other people, Noiz was pretty sure that was what he had been trying to say.

But the fact that it had been over a month and the older man hadn’t even so much as flirted with anyone… while he was around at least. It was a bit weird actually. 

Of course Noiz couldn’t prove that Aoba wasn’t seeing other people even though they spent a lot of time together… more time than was probably healthy… but Sly was never one to hide his sexual exploits. So if he had been with anyone, Noiz would have probably known about it firsthand. 

He still didn’t care though… at least that’s what he kept telling himself. 

“Oi… H.B. did you fall asleep?”

Noiz’s thought process was broken as Aoba’s voice penetrated his mind and looked down at his boyfriend who was currently curled up with him on the couch, the older man’s head resting on his shoulder as he played around on his coil. 

“No…” He smirked and leaned down to place a kiss to the top of Aoba’s head. “Is my nickname too long for you to say now?”

“Shut up, I came up with it so I can say it however I fucking want… dick.” 

Noiz let out a quiet laugh, an exhale of breath that could have been mistaken for an annoyed kind of sound. But Aoba knew better.

“You want to do something tonight?” Noiz’s fingers gently threaded through Aoba’s hair, feeling the older man tense up for a moment before relaxing to the touch. 

“I guess… I could get wasted tonight.” 

The blonde let out that breathy laugh again before sliding out from underneath Aoba to stand and head for the bathroom. “Let’s go then.” 

About an hour later, they were heading inside a club that neither had been to before. Mainly because it was a part of town that they hardly ever frequented. 

Aoba headed straight toward the bar, Noiz idly following as they ordered their drinks. Another half hour passed and both were blissfully at the point between buzzed and drunk; Aoba a bit more so.

Noiz let the music go right through him, the beat almost mesmerizing as he just sat and listened. It was quite relaxing and he thought to himself that he should do that at home sometime. 

He was jolted out of his almost trance like state when Aoba practically fell into his arms, the blonde’s quick reflexes catching him easily. 

“Holy fuck! Those fuckign stools are higher than I thought…” Aoba grinned up at the blond and then buried his face against Noiz’s stomach, hugging the younger teen tightly. 

Leaning down, Noiz pressed his mouth to the older man’s ear, his tongue moving against the shell before speaking. “You want to dance?” 

“Fuck, Noiz…” Aoba’s voice came out unsteady as he stood upright, his eyes locking with the blonde’s before he was grabbing the younger teen’s hand and dragging him toward the dance floor, shoving his way through the gyrating bodies. 

Noiz took position behind his boyfriend, his hands resting lightly on Aoba’s slender hips, fingers slipping under the older man’s shirt, brushing against his skin. 

Aoba moaned, his senses already on overdrive from the alcohol and he pressed himself back against Noiz, ass moving against the younger boy’s crotch already feeling the hardness of his boyfriend’s cock through his pants. 

They moved against each other, not really so much dancing… but more like… sex with clothes on. Noiz couldn’t keep his hands off of Aoba, moving across his stomach and down his slender thighs, occasionally moving over the older man’s own hard cock through the fabric of his tight jeans. 

Aoba’s breathing was labored as he moved his body to meet the blonde’s every caress to his body. He knew that no one gave a shit what they were doing, not that anyone could really see what they were doing anyway… 

Turning around in Noiz’s arms, the blue haired man leaned in to bite at the blonde’s bottom lip, moaning as he felt hands settle on his ass, his crotch pressing hard against the other boy’s. “Shit, I want your dick so bad…”

Noiz had no problem hearing the other and the concept was definitely mutual. “Want to go?”

“No… come on…” Separating himself from his boyfriend, pulling him off the dancefloor and shoved him against the wall in a dark corner by the bathrooms.

Noiz just let himself be led by the older man, knowing that there was no use protesting… not that he wanted to. He wasn’t self conscious in any way and could not care less that they were about to have sex in a crowded night club.

He let Aoba kiss him, the blue haired man’s tongue immediately meeting his own as he went for Aoba’s belt, undoing it easily before working on the button and zipper of his jeans. 

“Noiz… fuck me, god damn it I need your dick inside of me…” Aoba worked at Noiz’s pants as well, pulling out the younger teen’s cock, immediately stroking the hardness in his hand, roughly moving over the flesh. 

“Fuck, Aoba…” Noiz turned them around so the blue haired man was now pressed up against the wall, pushing Aoba’s pants down to his thighs. He smirked as his boyfriend’s cock was exposed to the open air. “No underwear?” 

Aoba chuckled low as he pulled Noiz closer, their erections pressing against each other. “Don’t need them… just get in the way.” 

“Jesus, you’re so fucking wasted…” 

“So are you, fucking brat.” 

“You’re the brat…”

“God damn it Noiz, just fuck me…”

Leaning forward, the blond kissed Sly again quickly before pulling back and staring heatedly into the older man’s eyes. “Lube?”

“Jacket…” Aoba just leaned against the wall, trying to get his breathing under control. He was starting to feel slightly nauseous due to the flashing lights and the room spinning a bit but the feeling of Noiz against him superseded any discomfort he may have been experiencing. 

His attention was brought back to the present when he felt his body being lifted up, his legs instinctively wrapping around Noiz’s waist as his back was pressed more firmly against the wall. 

Noiz held the smaller man in his arms as he pressed his lubed dick against Sly’s entrance, not bothering to prep him first. He watched as the tip slid in easily and he gripped Aoba tighter as he faintly felt his boyfriend’s ass clench around him, his moan resonating through the blonde’s head and urging him on to push in further. 

“Oh god… you’re so fucking deep baby…” Aoba’s arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck, his mouth meeting Noiz’s in a heated kiss as he pushed against his hips, trying to get the younger teen to move. 

The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated as tongues battled and teeth bit down. Noiz took the cue from his boyfriend and began to thrust. There was no rhythm whatsoever, the blond too drunk to even try and find one. His pace was fast and hard, ripping loud moans from Sly, the music drowning out the sounds except to their own ears. 

He had no idea if people could see them. They were pretty close to the bathrooms and he supposed it wasn’t impossible for those walking in and out of the facilities to look over and spot them. Although it was probably unlikely. It was pretty dark in the corner they were in and someone would have to physically walk over to where they were to actually see them. 

His hands gripped Sly’s hips harder as he drove deeper into the older man, his forehead pressed against Aoba's shoulder; he was so close…

“Noiz… touch my dick… fuck, touch me…” Aoba was close as well, his hand buried in Noiz’s blond locks, pulling harshly at the strands as his stomach tightened, his toes curling in his shoes as the younger boy hit his prostate perfectly. 

Pushing up the blue haired man’s shirt a bit more to get it out of the way before gripping Aoba’s cock, the flesh already slick from his precum. He moved his fist up and down, his thumb stroking just under the head, knowing just where Sly liked to be touched and what made him come hard. 

“Yeah baby… fuck me hard!” Aoba let out a choked moan as his thigh muscles tightened, his orgasm hitting him, cum splattering his stomach and coating Noiz’s fingers. 

“Fuck…” Noiz came shortly after, watching Aoba cum all over himself never failed to aid in getting him off. Honestly, anything Sly did during sex would probably help make him cum faster… 

They panted against each other, Aoba going completely limp, being held up completely by Noiz.

“Shit… I don’t know if I can stand…” Aoba could feel Noiz’s hands moving against the skin of his ass and back, the touch incredibly comforting as he calmed down from his frenzied sexed up state from just a moment before. 

“At least put your legs down so you can pull your pants back up.” Noiz smirked as he pressed a kiss to Aoba’s lips before gently letting go of one of his boyfriend’s legs and then the other, still supporting his weight against him and the wall. 

Aoba removed his arms from around the blonde’s neck before pulling his pants back up, wiping his cum from his stomach with his hand. “I think I’m good…”

Noiz nodded as he pulled back a little from Sly. He fastened his own pants once more before checking over his clothes to make sure he hadn’t gotten any cum on them. 

“Hey… I’m gonna be right back okay?” Aoba pushed himself away from the wall and moved passed Noiz. “I’ll meet you at the bar. My buzz is totally gone. Order me some shots okay?”

Noiz nodded silently as he watched the blue haired man head toward the bathroom. Once he was out of view, the blond made his way to the bar, ordering drinks for the two of them and downing two shots when they were set down in front of him. 

Aoba looked at himself in the mirror; he looked all kinds of fucked up. His hair was a mess and his clothing was completely disheveled. “Shit…”

He tried to fix himself up as best he could after washing the cum off of his hands and stomach. He could feel Noiz’s cum start to slide between his ass cheeks and he cursed again as he moved into a stall to take care of it. Fuck... he should have worn underwear.

Once everything was more or less taken care of, the blue haired man exited the bathroom and headed for the bar. He spotted Noiz right away, his boyfriend having a conversation with some random guy. 

For some reason, Aoba felt his stomach churn with an unfamiliar feeling. He wasn’t going to admit that it was jealousy… he didn’t get jealous. Plus, Noiz wasn’t really even talking to the guy anyway, it was more like the guy was talking to Noiz and the blond just sat there looking blank as usual. 

“Hey baby… “ Aoba smirked as he approached, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist before picking up a shot and knocking it back quickly. “Miss me?” 

The man that had been talking to Noiz visibly bristled at being interrupted and stepped a bit closer. “Oh, so you have a girlfriend?”

“Fuck off shithead. Go find a whore to stick your dick into.” Sly felt anger rise immediately. He had been in such a good mood a moment ago… 

Noiz said nothing, letting Aoba handle whatever the hell he thought he had to handle. It was true the guy was a creep but he wasn’t anything that Noiz couldn’t handle on his own. He did smirk when he felt Sly’s arm tighten around him. This little shit was jealous… What a fucking hypocrite. 

“Good idea… how much do you charge?” 

It was a blur after that. Aoba vaguely remembered throwing the first punch, knocking the man backwards before grabbing his short spiked hair and smashing the back of his head against the bar. 

He could feel hands on him and he didn’t even bother figuring out who it was as he tried to escape them. He kicked the man who was now knocked out and laying motionless on the floor. He didn’t care what he was kicking, he just kicked the guy anywhere his feet would connect before he felt himself being pulled up by strong arms and he cursed whoever had him as he turned his rage onto them instead, jabbing them hard in the ribs and kicking backward with his heels, trying his hardest to get away. Even when he bit down on the person’s arm they still didn’t let up. 

“Get the fuck off me! I’ll fucking kill you, I swear to god!” 

“Sly… stop it.” 

The deep stern voice reverberated through his head and he finally recognized it was Noiz. He immediately went limp in his boyfriend’s arms, feeling his blood run cold as he finally realized he had been hitting, scratching, and biting his boyfriend. 

Aoba breathed hard as he felt his body being lowered to the ground, his legs not able to support him any longer. The ground was cold and rough and he figured the blond had managed to get him outside. 

“Damn it…” His voice came out as a quiet whisper, shaking as his body began to tremble. “Fucking damn it!” 

He punched the ground hard, feeling his knuckles collide harshly with the concrete, intense pain immediately running up his arm. 

“Shit… Aoba, stop.” Noiz wrapped his arms around his boyfriend once more, pulling Aoba into his lap. 

The blue haired man pushed away from the blond, not in the mood to be comforted. He really fucked up… he had hurt Noiz and that was something that caused a really confusing feeling to crop up. He had picked fights with Noiz before so why was this different? 

Noiz could read Sly like an open book and he sighed and sat back on his knees, just staring at his boyfriend. “I’m okay, Aoba…”

“How do you fucking know? You can’t feel it.” Aoba turned and glared at the blond before he stood up shakily.

Noiz stood quickly and helped support Sly, his arm moving around the older man’s waist. “I can dodge you know, even when I’m trying to hold you back from potential murder.” 

“I wouldn’t have killed him…” Aoba muttered as he let Noiz help him and they began to make their way back to the blonde’s apartment. “Fucking dick deserves it though.” 

“Just because he called you a whore? You know he’s not wrong.” Noiz smirked as he poked Aoba’s cheek playfully.

Aoba just glared but didn’t say anything until they reached the younger teen’s apartment and they got inside. 

Pushing himself away from Noiz once more, the blue haired man let himself drop to the couch, completely exhausted. “Come here…”

Moving to the couch as well, the blond sat down next to his boyfriend, pulling Sly into his lap once more, the older man letting him do so this time. 

Looking up, Aoba’s eyes met Noiz’s as he began to carefully look over the blonde’s body, his hands running over anywhere he could reach, making sure there were no weird protrusions or bleeding. 

“Sly… I’m fine.” Taking Aoba’s injured hand, Noiz brought it to his lips and kissed his fingers. He’d have to try and take Aoba to the hospital later to fix up what was no doubt a couple broken fingers. “What happened anyway?”

Aoba sighed and nodded, deciding to just let it go for the moment as he leaned forward to rest his head on Noiz’s shoulder. He didn’t want to talk about it. He wasn’t ready to admit that he had been jealous of the other man being so close to Noiz. Well, it wasn’t really the fact that he had been jealous that was the problem, it was the fact that he had acted upon it. He shouldn’t have cared…”I don’t know….”

“You’re such a liar… But if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine.” The blond ran his fingers through Aoba’s hair gently, his other hand resting on his boyfriend’s lower back. 

It was silent for a few minutes, the two just lost in their own thoughts before Noiz spoke up suddenly.

“So… I know you don’t like going home and shit… you want to just move in? You practically live here anyway…”

“No…”

Noiz shut his mouth, not expecting that answer at all. “Why?”

“Because I fucking said so!” Aoba felt an electric shock run through him at Noiz’s proposition. It scared him… more than he could reason to himself as to why it scared him. 

He pushed himself off of Noiz and headed toward the front door. Why was he asking him that? Why did he want that? 

“Sly… don’t leave….” Noiz didn’t get up from the couch but there was a definite note of… panic maybe? It was extremely faint but Aoba thought he had heard it.

He stopped and turned to look at the boy on the couch, his eyes meeting intense green and he sighed, opening the door, stepping out and slamming it behind him. 

Noiz sat there just staring at the door for a long time. He felt a tightness in his chest and his breathing was a bit labored. He wasn’t even sure what happened… He licked his dry lips and tasted something salty on them. 

Salty? 

Lifting his hand, he brushed his fingers across his lips and then to the side of his face before pulling it away and looking down at his bandaged fingers. They were wet. 

“Fuck…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that all of you who have left comments on this story are all amazing and wonderfully kind individuals! Your words of praise and enthusiasm over my story really makes me feel so incredibly good and makes my entire day every time I read them. You don't even know how grateful I am to all of you! You keep me motivated to continue my writing so thank you!!

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Noiz had seen Sly and he was starting to lose hope that the older man would get over his insecurities and discuss their issues like an adult. Granted, he wasn’t much of an adult either but at the moment, he ran circles around Aoba in the maturity department. 

He had tried everything to get in contact with Aoba but it seemed that he had just vanished off the face of the earth. He had even resorted to asking Mizuki and Koujaku if they’d seen him but either they didn’t know or they weren’t telling him. 

Noiz had a sinking suspicion it was the latter, at least on Koujaku’s part. The dumbass treated him like shit even though he barely even knew him. He had ended up getting into it with the older swordsman which resulted in him getting kicked out by Mizuki. Needless to say he went home feeling like shit that night. 

After the first week with no results, Noiz seemed to withdraw into himself again; immersing himself in his work and barely leaving his apartment except when his job required it. 

Why was he so stupid? Why did he think asking Sly to move in with him was a good idea? He knew Aoba’s issues with commitment ran deep and moving in with someone was a pretty gigantic step. He hadn’t even been thinking when he asked, it just sort of occurred to him that maybe it would be good for them. 

Pulling up his IM screen, he logged in and typed out a quick message to Aoba, hoping the older man would at least read it. He was so fed up with this bullshit.

He shut down the screen and pulled up another, focusing all of his attention back onto a job he had been working on for the past couple days, hoping it would help take his mind off of the other man.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba looked up from his position on his bed as his computer ‘pinged’ signaling he had a new message. He sat up and moved to his desk, pulling up the message and instantly glaring at who it was from. 

After he had stormed out of Noiz’s apartment he had instantly regretted walking out. But it wasn’t as if he could just walk back in and look like a complete tool. He had shoved down his feelings like always and just spent the rest of the night getting hammered. He wasn’t too sure but he thought he remembered a few drunken screws as well. 

The next morning he had woken up in his own bed at his grandmother’s house with the mother of all hangovers. He remembered that day clearly in his mind. His grandmother had not yelled at him that time. Instead, her voice was quiet and full of utter disappointment, her eyes looking at him the way she always did when he really screwed up. 

Needless to say he felt like shit. As tough as he acted most of the time, his grandmother was probably one of the only people who could break that facade down, crumbling it to nothing and leaving him feeling absolutely raw and fucking guilty for every shitty thing he’d done in his short life. 

He continued to stare at the message, not wanting to read it but knew he at least owed it to the kid. It had been hell the first week trying to ignore the little shit who would not give up on trying to figure out where he was. He was surprised the blond hadn’t tried to find him with his hacking skills. Then again, he supposed he should have felt a sense of gratitude that Noiz was respecting his privacy. 

The message was short, only a couple lines as Aoba read it quickly, his stomach doing a small flip that he ignored as he read. 

_Hope you’re not dead_   
_At least give me that piece of mind_   
_I don’t even care if you don’t want to see me anymore but I don’t know what I would do if I could really never see you again and not just because of you trying to avoid me_   
_Think about it_

Aoba stared at it for a long time. the words hitting him hard. He growled in frustration as he opened up his own IM and logged in, noticing the blond was currently online. 

...Shit

Aoba contemplated on whether or not he should say something. Noiz probably knew that he was on by now and he figured it would only be a matter of time before the blond would try to talk to him. 

_RuffRabbit has logged out_

Or not…

He wasn’t sure why, but he felt hurt by the obvious rejection. Is that how Noiz felt when he had left two weeks ago? 

HIs hurt quickly turned to anger as he stood and grabbed his jacket, opening the sliding glass door to his balcony and carefully climbed down from the second story of his house down into the back alley before making his way to Black Needle. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

MIzuki looked up from the bar as a familiar head of blue hair entered his establishment and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. While it wasn’t unusual for Sly to come in recently, he also knew WHY the younger man was drinking himself into unconsciousness almost every night. 

“Don’t fucking ask me anything, I just want a drink.” Aoba sat down on one of the stools that were lined up at the bar, his eyes avoiding MIzuki’s kind green ones. 

“I wasn’t going to.” The redhead poured Sly some of his best top shelf vodka and pushed the glass toward the other. Despite his words, he wanted nothing more than to ask. He had already given his opinion on the situation. Saying that he should have at least given Noiz a reason why he didn’t want to live with the boy. 

Although he had a suspicion that Aoba really had no reason at all. Other than he was afraid.

“He messaged me…”

Mizuki looked up from the current drink he was making for another customer before sighing and handing off the glass to a man just a couple seats down from his ex. He almost smiled at Sly’s admission, so much for not wanting to talk about it.”

“Really? It’s been almost a week since he stopped trying to contact you.” The bartender leaned over the surface of the bar, forearms resting on it as he took some of his body weight off his feet for a moment or two. 

“He was saying some emo bullshit about being devastated if I died or something… I mean, who the fuck says that?” 

“Someone who cares about you…” The words left Mizuki’s mouth before he had processed what he was doing. Despite what some people thought, namely Koujaku, Mizuki felt that there was really no reason to dwell on things that were over and done with. He figured that as long as Aoba was happy, he as a friend should be happy for him. And he had been; Aoba was different when he had been spending almost all his time with Noiz. He was obviously happy even if he would vehemently deny it to someone’s face. But Mizuki knew the younger man long enough to tell the difference between a happy Aoba and a depressed Aoba.

Looking up to meet the redhead’s eyes for a long moment, Aoba just stared as he thought about what Mizuki had just said. He knew in all fairness that it was true, that Noiz did indeed care about him. It showed plainly when they were together and likewise… he knew that he cared about Noiz, even if it terrified him to go down that path of thinking, he knew it was true. 

But that didn’t mean he had to admit it.

“Whatever… thanks for the drink, I’ll pay you later.”

“Shut up Sly, you never pay. Get out of here.” Mizuki’s smile took the sting out of his words as he pushed back from the counter once more and made his way to the other side of the bar to greet someone just walking in. 

Aoba just smirked before getting up and walked out of the bar, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do now that he was out of his room. He hadn’t really intended to do anything else besides go have a drink at Mizuki’s but his feet just seemed to be moving without coordinating with his brain. 

He idly thought that he needed to buy more cigarettes as he searched his pockets for the little rectangular box. He vaguely wondered why Noiz never complained about his smoking. Sure the blond would have one every once in a while but he obviously didn’t do it on a regular basis… He never had a problem with kissing him after he smoked either and he was curious as to why. Most people were turned off by that sort of thing. 

He knew where he wanted to go, knew that it would be entirely beneficial to both himself and Noiz if he just sucked it up and went to talk to the blond. But his pride was still in the balance and it usually overpowered anything else as of late. 

“Aoba, are you alright?” 

The blue haired man looked down at his bag, Ren’s cute little fluffy head poking out from the small opening, the Allmate’s eyes looking inquisitively up at his owner. 

“Not that it’s any of your business… I’m fine. How did you even get out of sleep mode anyway?” Aoba swallowed down his emotions once more and turned around, headed back for his house as much as he didn’t want to, at least he’d have a place to sleep there. 

“There is a function enabled in which I power up if you exhibit any signs of distress. My analysis shows that your heart rate is elevated and you are showing symptoms of anxiousne-” 

“Ren just drop it, there’s nothing wrong.” He was trying so hard to believe that himself. 

“Perhaps seeing Noiz will help calm your anxiety, Aoba. If I’m not mistaken you haven’t seen him in a while have you?” Ren’s sickenly adorable eyes almost seemed to bore into Aoba’s mind with their seemingly innocent expression. and the blue haired man reminded himself to change this fucking dog’s programing when he got home. 

“I’m not going over there Ren, now leave it the fuck alone.” Reaching into his bag, Aoba switched off his Allmate and pushed the puppy back inside, zipping up the bag with finality. There was no way he was going to look like a complete ass in front of Noiz and just show up at his apartment. 

Once he snuck back into his room, he went downstairs to find something to eat, discovering that his grandmother wasn’t even home. Thinking she was probably working late that night, Aoba began to look through the kitchen, hoping that there was something there that didn’t require any cooking. She had left a note that dinner was prepared and sitting on the stove; all he had to do was reheat it. 

Moving over to the pot that sat on one of the burners, he opened it and looked inside. God damn it, she made stew… of course it had to be his favorite. She was putting him through a guilt trip and it was working. 

After reheating the food and eating at the table by himself he cleaned up a little and made his way back up to this room, fully prepared to immerse himself in wasting time on the internet or playing video games and just do nothing for the rest of the night. 

He had fallen asleep at his desk, head resting on folded arms as he breathed steadily. 

He wasn’t sure what had woken him and he groaned slightly in pain as his neck twinged, straining in protest from the awful position Aoba had put it into while sleeping. 

He heard the sound that he figured woke him up again and he looked around. HIs room was dark so it was a bit hard to see anything since his eyes were still trying to get used to being open. 

He heard his coil go off and he looked down at it. The bright words moving across the projected screen letting him know he had a new message. Was that what he had been hearing? Probably not, his coil sounded a lot louder than whatever he had heard a few seconds ago. 

He vaguely registered who it was from but he opened it anyway, his movements seeming to be on autopilot in his groggy haze. 

_To your right_

Aoba raised an eyebrow at the message and could not for the life of him figure out what the hell this kid was trying to say. It was bad enough he was leaving him IM’s that dangerously suggested the blond felt more for him than he seemed to let on but now he was sending him cryptic bullshit?

Another message popped up underneath the first and it simply read;

_Look to your right_

Aoba rubbed the bridge of his nose as his head started to throb in annoyance and frustration. What the fuck was he talking about?

Not knowing what else the kid could mean, Aoba turned his head to look to the right side of his room where his balcony door happened to be. 

And he almost fell out of his chair in surprise as Noiz stood there, on his balcony on the other side of the closed door. 

Noiz lifted up his holo screen and typed something out behind the glass before Aoba’s coil made a sound to signal another message. 

_Let me in_

Aoba tried not to think of the deeper meaning of those words as he had no other choice really but to stand and move over to the door, unlocking and sliding it open. 

They stared at each other for a long time, almost too long in Aoba’s opinion as he felt the familiar feeling that terrified him so much well up once more at seeing the blond physically right in front of him. 

Noiz didn’t move after the older man had opened the door for him. He was honestly surprised that Sly hadn’t told him to fuck off and had actually been willing to even look at him. It hit him hard realizing how much he had actually missed Aoba and it was difficult to find where to start this conversation. 

It was too much, Aoba felt slightly nauseous as his anxiety churned in his stomach, his eyes just shy of meeting Noiz’s own lime green ones. He knew it was his fault. All of it was his fault. Everything shitty that ever happened to him was probably his fault… It was all bullshit, he was bullshit.

“Fuck Noiz, I’m sorry….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making Ren an adorable little shit who knows exactly how to use his cuteness to his advantage... 
> 
> Anyway, I think I'll probably be ending this soon-ish so just as a forewarning the story might be over in a couple more chapters!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys!!!! 
> 
> This is honestly the fastest I've ever written/completed a story... omg
> 
> This one is a fucking rollercoaster and I'm sorry for all of you who don't like angst because this chapter is FULL of it. 
> 
> Again, thank you for all the kudos and comments!!! 
> 
> Not beta read.

Noiz just stood there silent, just staring at Sly. He could clearly hear the remorse and guilt in the older man’s voice and it honestly confused him. Aoba never felt guilty, never felt regret… “Why?”

Aoba blinked, not sure what to say to the question. What did he mean ‘why’? 

“Noiz… this is what you wanted isn’t it?” 

“What I want is to come in…”

Another moment of hesitation before Sly stepped back to allow the younger blond to step into his room, closing the door once he was fully inside. 

They stood there just staring again, Noiz’s eyes focused solely on Aoba, seeming to suggest that the blue haired man was the only important thing in his world. 

“I love you…” 

Aoba wasn’t sure if he had even heard that. Did that just come from Noiz’s mouth? It finally registered in his brain and he felt his heart speed up and utter fear grip him. Why? “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Being honest… you know this about me. But I’ve been holding it back because I knew you didn’t want to hear it.” The blond teen stepped toward Aoba but stopped just as suddenly when Sly took a step away. It hurt, pain shooting through him. It wasn’t physical… that was impossible. No, the pain he felt was definitely inside, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. 

Aoba watched as Noiz’s demeanor changed completely. He almost seemed to retreat into himself, shutting himself off from the blue haired man and the world once more. Shit… he fucked up again. “You can’t just say shit like that, Noiz…”

Noiz didn’t allow the conversation to continue as he stepped forward again, his mouth meeting Aoba’s as his hands came up to grasp the front of the older man’s shirt. 

Aoba immediately reacted and shoved Noiz away, the force of his action causing the younger teen to fall backward and land on his ass on the bedroom floor. HIs breathing was harsh as he just stared at Noiz as the blonde stared back at him. He couldn’t read the expression on the other’s face, his green eyes still guarded. 

“Fuck you Noiz… you think you can just say that shit and I’ll just accept it and we’d be together and happy? What a load of bullshit.” Aoba’s voice was quiet and it shook slightly as his own body shook as well at the overload of emotions. He desperately pushed down what he knew was the truth. If he admitted it to himself then he would be contradicting everything he had lived by for years… 

“I know you were happy when we were together…” Noiz stood up slowly, moving close to Sly once more. He knew he was pushing the man, like goading a tiger in a cage, but he had to do this. It was too much to just keep it to himself. He felt so much for this man…

Aoba felt his head begin to throb as conflicting thoughts ran through his mind. It was so hard to even think and he had to sit down, nausea setting in. He tried to breathe evenly, tried to calm himself down and just think. He was losing this fight and it scared him.

Noiz just watched as Aoba tried to regain his composure. It was hard to think that Sly could lose it this much. “Why do you keep it in? What do you gain by doing that?” 

“Shut up just for a fucking minute… I can't even fucking think.” 

“Shit Sly… all you have to do is say it.” Noiz moved even closer, allowing himself to move into the dangerous territory as he kneeled down, placing his hands on Aoba’s knees as he sat on his own knees in between the older man’s legs. “Just say it…”

Aoba tried to hold back his initial anger of being touched in his highly stressed state. He didn’t want to hurt Noiz. He did the only other thing he could think of doing instead, pulling the blonde’s hair, jerking his head up, lips crashing against the teen’s. He shoved Noiz backward again, effectively pinning him to the floor as he hovered over the calm looking teen. 

His breathing was heavy as he stared down at the intense green eyes, they weren’t mocking or mischievous like they usually were. They were full of fear. Why? Was he scared of Aoba rejecting him again? 

“Don’t leave me alone...”

Aoba heard the whisper, saw Noiz’s mouth moving, heard the utter terror in his words.

...Shit.

The blue haired man had Noiz gathered in his arms before he even knew what he was doing. He could feel the blond clinging to him and all he could do was hold the teen tightly.,, his heart beating rapidly as he buried a hand in that soft blond hair. 

He kept hearing Noiz whispering those words over and over, the sound of them seeming to resonate through him and it was hard to breathe again. It was hard to even register the feelings he had for this boy. He had never experienced anything like it and he wasn’t sure how to react or what to do next. 

“Noiz… I’m not-” His voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak, knowing he had hurt Noiz this badly… First Mizuki, then his grandmother, and now Noiz… “I’m not going anywhere.” 

The blond shook his head, his own breathing harsh as he tried to save face but he knew it was too late for that, everything was unraveling between them and it would only be a matter of time before they were both completely bare in front of each other. It would be the first time they would really see each other. “How do I know that…?” 

The words hurt, but Aoba knew deep down that he deserved them. He had never experienced anyone question him this much before. Most people just accepted how he was and either stayed away from him or complied to whatever mood he was in at the time. Noiz challenged his personality and it was a mystery as to how Aoba could even tolerate Noiz. If it were anyone else… they would have been beaten senseless and left unconscious in a back alley somewhere. With Noiz, he let it happen. 

“You don’t.” 

Noiz expected that answer and he wasn’t even sure why he had asked in the first place. He shouldn’t have even said that he loved him, how fucking stupid. He had never made such bad decisions before until he had met Sly. But he did love him, he knew it and he had denied it for a long time but it wasn’t doing him any good or gaining anything positive from it. It was only logical to just tell him and get it out there. He began to second guess himself, Sly probably didn’t love him, why would he? What was even special about him anyway? He was just a runaway punk kid who was a shut in hacker who happened to have a fucking crush. 

“But I know you do.” 

Noiz looked up at that, his mind trying to process the words. He did know, Aoba was absolutely right. He shouldn’t have been so ready to trust the blue haired man but in all reality, he did trust him. He would probably trust Aoba with his life. “Yeah…”

His body started to shake as he continued to cling to the older man, his emotions running rampant through him and it was hard to think as well. He wondered if this is what Aoba had been talking about earlier and if so, is that how he felt all the time? 

“It hurts, Aoba…” 

“I know…” The blue haired man leaned down and pressed his lips to Noiz’s mouth, letting his tongue slide against the younger teen’s lips, putting pressure on them to enter. 

Noiz let Sly slip his tongue into his mouth, grateful for any kind of distraction from what he was feeling. It wasn’t physical pain, that he wouldn’t have been able to feel anyway. No, the pain he was feeling went all the way down to his core and it was awful and something he wished he could also not feel. 

After a few moments of the two just exploring each other’s mouths, Aoba pulled away, his golden eyes meeting lime green. “Let me make you forget this time...”

Noiz nodded, remembering the time when those words had escaped his own mouth early on in their interactions with each other. He remembered that night very well and just thinking about it was already making him feel slightly better. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to feel much, having let Sly fuck him the last time they were together proved that much. But at least he expected it now. He dipped his head back down and kissed the older man again, his movements almost desperate as he pushed himself closer to Aoba, his hands already beginning to wander. 

Aoba let the kiss happen for a bit and then pushed Noiz back once more, signalling that he wanted the blond boy laying down. 

“I’ll make sure you feel it this time.” His hands moved quickly as he began removing Noiz’s clothing. The actions weren’t frenzied or desperate but more like he knew exactly what he was doing. He got the blonde’s hoodie and long sleeve shirt off first, his mouth immediately moving down to those pierced nipples, teeth grabbing onto one and pulling harshly at the metal.

“Hnn…” The sound Noiz made in reaction was quiet and barely heard among the rustling of clothes but that didn’t mean the reaction was half hearted. He wasn’t sure if his dick was hard yet or not but he could feel the excitements building up inside of him as that physical pain that he craved so much lanced through his chest for only a second. 

“More… please, Aoba.” His hips lifted to signify exactly what he wanted, his arms coming up to wrap around Sly’s neck, desperately pulling the man down against him, slightly feeling the pressure of the other pressing down. 

“Shit... “ Aoba’s breathing had already become labored as he continued to strip Noiz of his clothes. He managed to get his pants and underwear off quickly enough before working on his own clothing. Soon they were both naked and pressed against each other once more, Aoba’s mouth biting harshly at the blonde’s collarbone and chest as his hand moved down Noiz’s body to squeeze the younger teen’s half hard length, pulling against the piercing at the base and smirked as he felt the blonde’s hips jerk in reaction. “You feel that? Is this what you wanted?” 

Noiz merely nodded but stayed relatively quiet as Aoba did his best to get the blond completely hard. He would feel a twinge of pain every once in a while but nothing substantial. It didn’t matter though, it was something and he had Aoba with him, he didn’t care about anything else at that point. 

The blue haired man moved down Noiz’s body, his tongue and teeth working over the flesh he passed and eventually made it down to the blonde’s lower half, his teeth sinking into the teen’s inner thigh deep enough to cause blood to begin dripping from the wound, earning him a gasp from the boy under him. 

“Sly…” Noiz wasn’t sure what he wanted to say but the sound of his own voice was almost unrecognizable. What the older man just did, it felt so incredibly good, the pain that jolted him from the deep bite sent waves of arousal through him, his cock fully hardening. 

Aoba couldn’t help but moan as he ran his tongue over the wound he had just created, tasting the coppery flavor of Noiz’s blood on his tongue and it almost ruined him. He knew he was sick, he knew that and it probably should have scared him but he ignored it as he moved from the blonde’s thigh to focus on the teen’s length. 

“Aoba…” Noiz dug his nails into the older man’s shoulders, signalling he wanted Sly to stop. He wanted that dick inside of him, he needed to feel Aoba, just once…. “God damn it, please… I can’t feel it… ”

“Hey... “ Aoba moved up the blonde’s body again and pressed his mouth to Noiz, the taste of blood mingling with their saliva. 

“You are feeling me… you’ve been feeling me. Every time you move in response to me, you’re feeling something, right?” The older man reached over to the side to shove his hand under his mattress, pulling out a bottle of lube. He didn’t really keep it there for any other reason than convenience… like at that moment. He quickly covered his dick in the slippery substance before leaning back over Noiz, pressing the head of his cock against the blonde’s unprepared entrance. 

Noiz didn’t look away nor did he look embarrassed. He knew what he wanted, he knew what it meant and he still wasn’t ashamed of himself. He wasn’t sure how right Aoba was with his statement a moment ago. The older man had no idea what it was like not to feel anything. But he had to admit there was something there… not ever knowing pain or pleasure, he had no idea how to even distinguish it. 

He looked into Aoba’s eyes and suddenly it didn’t matter. He didn’t care if he felt anything. He had Aoba, the person he needed most in his life. Even if he couldn’t feel Sly on his own, Sly definitely could make him feel and he had shown that time and time again throughout their time together. 

Aoba was all that mattered.

He could feel slight pressure as Aoba entered him but he didn’t try to focus on that as much. He just continued to stare into the older man’s golden eyes, occasionally pressing kisses to Aoba’s mouth as he lifted his hips to meet him the rest of the way, the slight pressure increasing just the smallest amount, a twinge of what he may have thought was pleasure radiate from his ass and out to his dick which pulsed slightly against his stomach. 

Was that what it felt like? He had no idea and his mind tried to make sense of it without having any kind of reference. He wrapped his legs around Aoba’s waist, desperately wanting that feeling again, needing to know what it was. 

Aoba started moving not long after he felt Noiz push against him. He knew that the blond was desperate to feel something and it only urged him on further. His pace was fast and hard, pounding into the younger teen as he gripped the blonde’s arms harshly, nails, digging into the flesh, making nail shaped indents. 

He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly and he cursed under his breath as he leaned down to harshly bite at Noiz’s bottom lip, the flesh beginning to drip blood as his teeth sank in. He could feel Noiz’s limbs tightening around him and knew he had accomplished something when a loud moan was ripped from the blond underneath him and warm cum landed on his stomach. 

Noiz wasn’t sure how to react to what just happend. He had no idea what just happened. It was intense and it happened so fast that he couldn’t even begin to process it. His breathing was heavy as he continued to cling to Aoba, the older man still moving inside of him but the feeling was dull again, barely even there. But he knew he had felt something more just a moment ago… But why?

“Aoba…”

The older man leaned his head down, burying his face in Noiz’s neck, the sound of his name and the way it was said… like he was the only important thing in the blonde’s universe, was what made him fall over the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard as he breathed harshly into the teen’s neck, his hips spasming as cum shot from his dick to enter Noiz’s body. 

Everything hit him again in that moment. All the emotion, all the pain, the fear… He knew what it was and he knew that it wasn’t going to just disappear. He also knew he couldn’t deny it any longer. Hearing the way his name fell from that boy’s lips… it was like nothing he had ever heard before. 

Gathering the blond in his arms again, Aoba could feel his head pound once more as his throat closed up. It was so hard and yet it was so simple. He knew it... 

“I love you too, Noiz… God, I love you so much…”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the confusion guys! Here's the REAL chapter 17 lol
> 
> Epilogue will now be Chapter 18 and the last chapter. It should be up now too so you should be able to read it right after this! 
> 
> I really love hos this chapter turned out and I have to thank someone whom I don't remember their username as the comment got deleted somehow!! I'm sorry!!! But they suggested something missing between 16 and 17 and I fully agreed. Which resulted in this. So I hope yo all enjoy! 
> 
> Not beta read

“Hey H.B., get your ass up.” Sly smirked as he watched the blond open his eyes, they were currently naked, entangled in each other’s limbs. It had been a couple days since their emotional confessions to each other and the two had been inseparable since then. Not that they had been inseparable before, it was just more intense now.

Noiz swatted the hand that was incessantly poking his cheek, and rolled over onto his other side to face the older man. His eyes focusing on Aoba, a small smile appearing as he laced their fingers together. “You never tolerate when I try and wake you up… why should i?”

“Because I can fuck your shit up. Come on, I’m bored watching your punk ass sleep.” Leaning forward, Sly pressed a kiss to Noiz’s lips, his tongue pressing forward, immediately entering his boyfriend’s mouth, body moving against the other. 

The blond pulled back, his trademark smirk replacing the gentle smile he had a moment ago. “So that’s what you want?” 

“That’s what I always want, you know this about me. Plus, why should I deny myself when I can have you whenever I want?” 

Noiz knew he was going to give in, he always did. It wasn’t as if he tried that hard to resist anyway, if at all. He rolled them over, hovering over the blue haired man before his mouth moved downward, letting his tongue and teeth lick and bite down Sly’s body before reaching where the older man wanted that talented mouth the most. 

They spent the entire day in bed, just being together and indulging in each other. Occasionally they would leave the bed to eat and they did eventually shower, of course together, but otherwise, they were in each other’s arms, whether they were screwing or just doing nothing at all. It was almost too perfect. 

The next day Noiz had approached Aoba with the idea of living together again. They had gotten over so many hurdles that he felt maybe it was safe to approach the subject once more. 

Sly still seemed a bit standoffish about it but at least he didn’t walk out completely like he had the last time. He said that he would think about it and that was honestly good enough for Noiz. He knew it was still a huge step for Aoba to get used to and to actually bring himself to admit that it was something he really did want to do. 

They still had their ups and downs, Sly still possessive even if he vehemently denied it when Noiz accused him of such behavior, saying that he still didn’t care what Noiz did. 

One particular incident happened in Mizuki’s bar of all places. The poor redheaded bartender having to deal with the fight that broke out courtesy of Sly. 

The two had come in late in the evening, around 8pm and MIzuki could already tell that the blue haired man was on edge about something. He could always tell when Sly was agitated. 

“Hey, you two finally make up?” 

“Shut up Mizuki… I need a drink.” Sly sat down at the bar, Noiz following and sitting right next to him, nodding a greeting to Mizuki. 

The blond wouldn’t say they were exactly friends but they did have an understanding, having both dealt with Aoba and his intense personality. They had sort of a camaraderie with each other. 

“I figured, since you never come here just to say hi… Noiz, drink?” Mizuki pulled down a bottle and began to make Sly a strong drink. He knew the younger man didn’t really care what he had as long as it had a lot of alcohol in it. 

The blond nodded and accepted the drink that the redhead set in front of him. He knew it had much less alcohol than Sly’s did but he didn’t care. He wasn’t one for drinking anyway, even if Mizuki ignored his age. 

“So what’s up this time?” MIzuki leaned on the bar and looked between the two. “You guys aren’t having more issues are you?”

“Even if we were it wouldn't be any of your business.” 

Ah Sly, as rude as ever…

“Virus and Trip… they’ve been following me more than usual lately. Something about wanting me and Noiz to battle or some bullshit.” Aoba downed half the drink and looked over at the blond for a moment before looking back toward Mizuki. “It’s like everywhere we are, they know and are just… there. Fucking psychos.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about them, they just want your attention.” Despite his words, Mizuki didn’t really believe them. Those two were always following Aoba around, calling themselves his ‘fans’. It was indeed creepy and he worried for his friend. “But maybe you and Noiz should just… avoid Rhyme for a while?” 

“Fuck that, I’m not going to let anyone keep me from doing what I fucking want.” Aoba finished off his drink and stood, “I need a smoke…” 

Aoba exited the bar, knowing that Noiz would probably be following him soon. He hated everyone trying to control him. He knew that Mizuki was worried but he wasn’t a kid, he could take care of himself. 

Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up, taking a breath as he let the smoke out of his lungs and leaned back against the brick wall next to the entrance of Black Needle. 

It was only a couple minutes but Aoba still noticed that Noiz hadn’t followed him outside. He finished his cigarette and dropped the stub at his feet, heading back into the bar a moment later. 

“Fuck…” he cursed under his breath as his eyes landed on exactly why the blond hadn’t followed him outside. 

Mizuki wasn’t at the bar, probably in back getting something. So Sly felt he could have a better opportunity to beat the shit out of the punk that was currently way too close to Noiz. 

The blond could see the older man approaching and knew what was coming. He had really just been ignoring the other teen, the kid not really bothering him that much. 

“Sly, don’t…”

“Shut up…” Aoba grabbed the purple haired kid, what a stupid hair color, and shoved him away from his boyfriend, making the kid fall backward onto his back, the air knocked right out of him with a gasp. 

The older man was on the kid in seconds, sitting on him heavily, his finger gripping that stupid hair and pressing his head into the floor. “If you don’t want to get your punk ass put into the hospital, you better fucking leave right now…” 

The kid continued to gasp, trying to fill his lungs with air as he weakly tried to push the larger Sly off of him. 

“Shit Sly, get off of him!’ Mizuki was there in seconds, pulling the irate man off of the poor kid, said kid quickly getting up and taking off as fast as he could. 

“Get off me Mizuki!” Aoba twisted out of the redhead’s grasp, seeing that Noiz had already stood up, prepared to get him off of the other teen as well. 

He could see the expression in Noiz’s eyes and he instantly felt like shit. He hated that look… that look of disappointment. It was different than how everyone else looked at him in a similar way. With Noiz, he actually felt guilty. 

“Damn it… Noiz…” 

“You guys should probably go.” Mizuki looked equally as disappointed but his expression was a lot more obvious than Noiz. 

“Whatever…” Aoba turned and headed outside again, hearing Noiz offer a quiet apology to MIzuki before following. 

Once they were around the corner, Sly found himself pinned up against the brick wall of the building, his back throbbing from the contact. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Noiz’s eyes were intense as ever, anger clear in their green depths. 

“Nothing…”

“Dont’ give me that shit Sly… that kid was harmless and you know it.” 

“So I can’t be pissed when I see people flirting with you right in front of me?” Aoba shoved Noiz away from him, not liking that look he was being forced to look at. 

“Yes, because you’re supposed to trust me. Have I ever shown any instance where I wanted anyone else?” Noiz turned to keep his eyes on Aoba, not letting it go this time. He could have seriously hurt that guy… he probably had seriously hurt that other guy about a month before when they were at the club. 

“You know I trust you… why would you…” Aoba stopped there, his eyes finally meeting the blonde’s once more. He could see so many things there. It had been a new thing ever since they had come clean. Noiz’s eyes were so much more expressive, but only with him… he trusted Aoba with that… 

“I trust you Noiz…. I just… I hate seeing anyone else touch you. I don’t know what it is. I just get so fucking angry.” 

Noiz’s expression softened a little at those words and his body seemed to relax a bit. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around the older man, burying his face in the other’s shoulder, not caring in the least that he smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. 

“Hey… I think I’m ready…” Aoba’s arms wrapped around the taller boy as well, his right hand burying in Noiz’s hair. It was something he noticed that he did a lot lately. something about running his fingers through the younger teen’s hair was incredibly comforting. 

Noiz lifted his head, an eyebrow raised in question. “Ready, for what?”

“I think I want to move in with you… LIke you said, I practically live with you anyway right?” He smirked as he kissed Noiz’s forehead before letting him go, pulling back slightly. 

Noiz couldn’t help it, a genuine smile spread across his face before he chuckled slightly. “Well you know how I feel on that matter.” 

“I do know… you won’t stop fucking bugging me about it. I can start moving tomorrow… although I should probably at least introduce you to my grandmother… you know, get that awkward bullshit out of the way.” Aoba took Noiz’s hand and began to head back toward the blonde’s apartment, suddenly feeling the intense need to be alone with the younger teen. 

“You think it’s awkward, from what you’ve told me, I think your grandmother and I would get along well.” 

“Yeah… you probably would.” 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

His head hurt… why did it hurt? Furthermore, why couldn’t he see anything? It was just, white… 

‘Noiz...’ Where was he? He couldn’t even remember where he was but he thought he was laying on the ground, the rough surface feeling so hot against his skin. 

He could feel himself fall into unconsciousness, it was so hard to stay awake, he didn’t even know anything anymore… everything going black a moment later. 

The next thing Aoba knew, he was opening his eyes, the bright light blinding as he immediately shut them again, groaning a bit in pain as his head throbbed. 

“Aoba…” 

Who was that? His grandmother? He tried to open his eyes again, managing to keep them open as he looked to where he heard the voice. 

“Granny… what…” He could hear his own voice, it was horse, probably from not talking for a while. 

“It’s alright Aoba, you’re safe… something happened… the doctors aren’t sure but they said you suffered some significant head trauma.” The old woman looked at her grandson with worried eyes, but her expression was a bit guarded. 

“I don’t remember…” 

“It’s alright, it should come back to you soon… Just try and rest for now.” 

Aoba just nodded and closed his eyes again, falling back into sleep. His memories were indeed spotty and it was hard for him to even remember what he had done the day before or even a month before. it was like everything had been erased. 

The sound of the door opening woke him a couple hours later and he noticed the room was darker than it had been. It was probably late at night… He looked around, trying to see who had come in but he didn’t notice anyone immediately. 

“I had to sneak in passed the nurse’s station… they wouldn’t let me see you because I’m not family or some bullshit like that.” 

The deep voice registered in his head and it sounded so familiar. He turned to look at the voice and he could see someone standing there. But he didn’t recognize them. Whoever they were looked to be younger than him. He had piercings everywhere and it made him look even more juvenile than the smirk the kid had on his face. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“You didn’t think I’d just ignore the fact that you were in the hospital did you? What kind of an asshole do you think I am? I’m not like you, you know.” 

Aoba’s confusion translated to his face and he sat up slowly, trying to get a better look at the kid. Maybe he was someone from before that he just couldn’t remember. 

“What’s your name?” 

Noiz immediately felt his stomach drop. Was Aoba really that bad? He had heard from Mizuki that something had happened to Sly, something having to do with Rhyme and he didn’t even wait for the redhead to give him details before he was sprinting to the hospital. 

He had tried to get in to see his boyfriend but the nurse’s had denied him entry so he had to wait until they had left and had hacked into the security cameras, making sure he wasn’t seen as he made his way passed the empty room toward the older man’s own hospital room. 

And now, looking at Aoba, he could tell it wasn’t the same person he knew. His eyes, his demeanor, even his voice… they were all different. But how? Sly was fine the day before… They had been talking about moving in together. What could have happened to make Aoba change so drastically like this?

He retreated in on himself. It was something he was used to, something that brought him comfort. He couldn’t bare to think about it anymore. Sly was gone, he’d probably never see him again. There was no way this man in front of him would even care, let alone acknowledge that they were in a relationship. 

He figured it was best if he just disappeared, if he just let the man go on with his life. He didn’t need some stupid kid tagging along after him, spouting shit about being a couple and wanting to be together… The person in front of him probably didn’t even remember the feelings he had for him. 

He smiled bitterly, his hand reaching out to touch Aoba’s cheek but stopped just mere inches away and he thought better of it, dropping his hand limply to his side. “It doesn’t matter… I’m just… happy you’re alright.” 

He turned and walked toward the door slowly, his footsteps silent on the tiled floor as he slid the door open. He didn’t bother turning around for one more glance at the blue haired man that he loved, if he did he probably would have started to cry and he didn’t want that. Didn’t want Aoba to see that. 

So he left, staying away for about a year. A whole year without Sly was like torture on his soul. He was back to his old way of life, never leaving his house unless he had to, immersing himself in work and just ignoring everyone that didn’t have anything to do with Rhyme or his job. 

He thought about keeping tabs on Aoba in that first year but then thought better of it. He knew that if he even looked at him, it was just going to make him even more miserable. 

Mizuki tried to contract him a few times, leaving messages on his coil with meaningless statements about how he was there if the blonde ever needed anything and maybe if he just told Aoba who he was… blah blah blah… After the fifth message, Noiz stopped listening to them altogether and deleted them immediately after they were received. 

He found himself crying more than once in that first year as well. Never really noticing when it had started but the wetness that dripped from his face down onto his hands as he typed was telling enough and it was even worse that he couldn’t even tell he was crying. He just felt so alone, more alone than he had ever felt before, more so even before he had met Aoba. 

Sometimes, he wished he never met the older man… then that thought would start the tears fresh all over again. 

After two years, he started keeping tabs on him. He knew he had hit bottom when he had been taken to the hospital, Mizuki finding the younger teen practically emaciated from lack of food and water. He wasn’t sure how the redhead had even gotten into his apartment but he had probably saved his life. 

He spent a week in the hospital, his body recovering and it gave him time to really think. If Aoba did eventually remember him and he found out that Noiz had died… Fuck, what was he even doing? He was a wreck, more so than usual and there was nothing he could do to fix it. The only thing that would was Sly… and he was gone. 

After he was released and practically threatened by Mizuki that if he didn’t take care of himself he would personally come over every day and make sure he ate; the blond finally decided to pull himself out of the hole he had dug for himself. 

He first found Aoba through his work. Apparently the older man had gotten a job recently at a junk shop called Heibon. He had been looking up parts he needed to build an old school computer, thinking that a project like that would at least distract him somewhat. 

He had called the shop and the voice that reached his ears almost made him hang up,. Of course he ended up keeping his cool and asking for the parts he needed but after the initial call, he was almost at a loss as to what to do. 

He had opted to get the parts delivered to him via mail instead of having Aoba deliver them to him directly. He couldn’t see him in person yet, it would be too much. From then on he only ordered parts from Heibon, hearing Aoba’s voice was strange; it wasn’t how he remembered but he seemed a lot happier than he used to. Most likely due to the fact that he didn’t remember the reasons why he had been depressed and angry before the accident. 

It went on like that for another year or so, Noiz building replica computers for customers, and ordering parts from Aoba… In a sick twisted sort of way, it felt like they were connected again… Even though Aoba had no idea who he was, Noiz having never given his real name. 

He could remember exactly when he had decided that he was finally ready to see Aoba face to face again. It was some time in Spring, he had been really into Rhyme that year for some reason, going out as much as possible and battling whoever he decided he wanted to. He had the ability to create a field wherever he wanted so why not? 

He remembered one particular day, he had just won a battle and was heading home when he saw him… that bright blue hair unmistakable. He could feel all the emotions hit him suddenly and it was like he was fifteen again, god he missed him so much. 

The following day he decided to go to Heibon in person. Not really for a specific reason… well, he wanted to see Aoba was the bottom line. He didn’t even care at that point that the blue haired man didn’t recognize him or remember him. He didn’t even care that it wasn’t Sly… it was still Aoba and maybe it was just a matter of starting over. All he had to do was get to know him again… get Aoba to know him as well… Those feelings he had for the older man were not gone… they had simply just been laying dormant, waiting to attack his heart and mind like some fucked up disease… 

He knew this is what he wanted… and he knew that once he stepped foot into that shop, there was no disappearing again. He wouldn’t allow it…

Taking a deep breath, he approached the unsuspecting little shop and pulled open the door, stepping inside to let it all begin again.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end!!! I am so happy and grateful for all te wonderful kudos and comments I received through this rollercoaster of emotions lol.
> 
> This story is very very special to me and I know a lot of you feel that way also so I know I will always thinkback on this fondly and hope that I have made some sort of impact on everyone who has read it. 
> 
> I would love it if you checked out my other works and I am also working on another multichapter that is equally as emotionally draining heh... What can I say, I love my drama! 
> 
> I love and appreciate all of you and please enjoy the last chapter! 
> 
> Not beta read.

A year had passed since Noiz had made the decision to start fresh with Aoba. He wasn’t sure if what had followed that initial visit was coincidence or something else but he had definitely not anticipated the events that would transpire over the next few days. 

He had tried to keep himself indifferent, tried not to show any of his feelings. He was good at that at least… He used the excuse that he wanted to battle Aoba in Rhyme as a way to keep seeing him. The fact that he was so obnoxious about it really just came second nature… Although he had felt he’d digressed in the maturity department quite a bit ever since losing Sly. 

He may or may not have also been somewhat bitter toward the older man. He knew it wasn’t his fault in the least but it was just hard to get used this new person; even if he was the same on the outside, his dameanor and way of thinking was not what he was used to. 

It hurt to even contemplate, but he knew that if he had met this Aoba first, he wouldn’t have been nearly as interested. 

But it was only because of his willingness to see some kind of spark that the older man used to have in him. The spark Sly had in his eyes whenever he looked at the blond. 

It was only when they were in Platinum Jail that he finally saw it again, that look, those eyes… It was only for a split second but he knew then that Sly wasn’t gone completely. In fact, Sly was just a part of the whole. Aoba was Sly, Sly was Aoba… It gave him something more, something to grasp onto and he wasn’t about to let that go again. 

Not ever. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Memory was a weird concept. It could be there one moment and then the next, everything could be completely gone. 

And sometimes, memories could come back…

It was totally random and Aoba had no idea where the memories were coming from or if they were even memories at all. Of course he already knew Noiz from meeting him that first time in Heibon but… the images he had been remembering recently were unfamiliar to him but then again, held an intense fondness in his heart. 

The most recent incident was freshly burned into his mind as he woke up in his bed. He had told Noiz he loved him… and he felt it even still as he sat up in bed and looked around. 

In the dream he had been in his grandmother’s house, in his old room. He couldn’t remember how old he was or how old Noiz had been but the blond definitely looked younger. He could feel his chest tighten as sadness swept over him and he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t as if Noiz was gone or anything. He could call the kid up right then if he wanted. 

After Platinum Jail had fallen, he had gone back to his regular life after doing a bit of recovering obviously. The whole incident with Ren and Sei merging took a bit of time to get used to as well… But in the end, he decided it was time for him to move out of his grandmother’s house and finally be a real adult and live on his own. Of course he took Ren with him, not about to abandon the other whatsoever. He felt comfortable enough leaving his grandmother as he wouldn’t be too far away. 

Aoba let out a shaky breath as he grabbed his coil, the need to call Noiz a bit too much for him. He found the number easily and waited impatiently for the blond to pick up. 

“Yo.”

“Hey…” He could hear his own voice shake as he spoke and he cleared his throat a little and tried to calm down. “I hope I didn’t call too early, I know how you like your sleep.” 

“I’ve been awake for hours… you’re the one who sleeps in.” 

Aoba could hear the smirk in Noiz’s voice and it comforted the blue haired man immensely to hear that teasing tone. “Yeah… um… do you think we can talk, like in person?” 

“What’s up with you? You’re acting like we don’t see each other almost every day already…” 

“I know… it’s just, I’ve been having some weird dreams lately.” Aoba pulled the blankets off of him and stood up, padding out of his room and into the living room where Ren was busy in the kitchen with Clear, the adorable white haired android making regular visits to teach the darker haired former Allmate how to cook. It was the cutest thing ever and Aoba would usually just sit and watch them if he was awake at least. 

“Weird dreams?” There was a hint of interest in the blonde’s voice and Aoba thought he heard maybe a hint of hopefulness there. Although with Noiz, it could have just been his imagination. 

“Yeah… so, can we?” 

“Yeah, I’m here.” 

“Wait… you’re… what?” Aoba moved to the front door and poked his head outside. Sure enough, Noiz was standing just outside the door. He shut off his coil and half heartedly glared at the blond. “God damn it, Noiz. You know I hate it when you do that!”

The blonde smirked and shoved his way passed the irate blue haired man, and into the apartment. “You love it. Got any food?” 

“You know I do… go get something and meet me in my room.”

Noiz just nodded and moved passed the two in the kitchen, grunting a greeting as the two said their hellos. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and a candy bar from one of the cupboards before heading into Aoba’s room, shutting the door behind him. 

He wasn’t sure what Aoba meant by ‘weird dreams’ but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. It had been torture for him to go along with the fact that the older man didn’t even recognize him after the the incident with Rhyme and his injury. It had been incredibly painful. They had just gotten passed so many issues and finally had expressed their feelings for each other. It had only been a week after that when everything was gone. Aoba wasn’t even himself anymore… he was someone completely different. And yet, he could still tell it was him. He had seen this person come through slightly on more than one occasion after meeting Sly. But he wasn’t the man he fell in love with. And yet… he still loved him. 

“You can sit down…” Aoba felt a bit nervous about talking to the blond about his dreams. He had talked with his grandmother a lot about his lost memories finally starting to come back to him but… he never told her about the ones involving Noiz. He didn’t even think he knew the kid before all the Scrap shit started but his dreams and what was coming back to him even when he wasn’t asleep suggested they knew each other more than he ever thought. 

The blond took a seat in Aoba’s desk chair before opening his can of soda and taking a sip. 

“So… remember how I told you that I used to do Rhyme and since my accident I stopped?” 

Noiz nodded, not saying anything. 

“Well… It seems I’ve been starting to get some of those memories back that I’d lost because of my head injury. I still don’t know how Virus and Trip erased my memory like that… but… I’ve been remembering some weird things that don’t really make sense.” Aoba didn’t meet Noiz’s eyes as he spoke, his face downcast as he looked at his hands which rested in his lap.

“Like?” Noiz leaned back in the chair, eyeing the blue haired man carefully. He had gotten used to Aoba this way. It was actually incredibly cute even if he missed Sly immensely sometimes. 

“Did we know each other before you came in to Heibon for the first time?” Aoba looked up then to meet those intense green eyes, the words just spilling out of his mouth and him having no control over it. 

Noiz felt his stomach clench. So he was remembering… He didn’t know how to feel about it though. On one hand he was elated but on the other, what would it gain? Aoba wasn’t the same as he was then. He probably didn’t even have the same feelings for him. 

In the end the blond just nodded, not saying anything as he continued to look at the older man. 

“Why… why didn’t you tell me?” Aoba’s voice was quiet, his eyes breaking away from that stare. He had always felt something familiar about Noiz but he could never quite put his finger on it. 

“What would it matter? You don’t remember anyway so why bring it up?” 

“Because maybe I would have remembered if you had said something!” Aob felt anger rise in him as he stood from the bed. He had no idea what he wanted to do but the sudden urge to hit the younger blond was definitely among the choices he could make. “We were together weren’t we?” 

There was a flash of sadness that crossed Noiz’s features and it was only for a split second but it was still there. “Like I said, you didn’t remember so it didn’t matter if we were or not.” 

“You must not have cared about me that much then… If you did you would have tried everything you could to make me remember…. I know I would have done that if our positions were reversed…” 

“You may have… but you’re not the same as you used to be.” Noiz stood up as well, walking slowly toward the smaller man in front of him, as always, a bit too close. “I know exactly what you would have done. you would have tried to make our relationship work… you would have forced yourself to be with me. I know you, you’re generous like that. But you wouldn’t have been happy.” 

“How do you know?” Aoba’s voice was a whisper as he continued to look down, not wanting to look at Noiz in fear of what he might see. 

“Am I wrong?” 

“You are… I still felt it Noiz. I didn’t know what it was but it was there. Ever since I saw you that first time in Heibon, and then the next day when you kissed me… I could feel it.” Aoba looked up then, braving those eyes and that serious face. Noiz’s eyes were exactly the same as when he had first met him that night at the party. He remembered that clearly now; how they hadn’t even said two words to each other before they were fucking. 

He lifted his hand, fingers brushing against Noiz’s cheek before his palm settled against the warm skin. “I still love you… I’m still me… just more mature.“

Noiz could feel himself weakening to that touch, to Aoba’s eyes. They were different from Sly’s but… they still held the same expression that they did the night they had finally given in to their feelings for each other. 

He brought his own hand up, to brush against Aoba’s pale cheek, finally able to feel that soft skin that he had been craving to touch for so long and it was the end for him. 

His arms were around the older man a second later, his chest feeling so tight that he wondered if he may stop breathing. He could feel Aoba’s arms around him as well, comforting hands moving over his back and he let the tears escape. Aoba was still the only person who had ever seen him cry and he knew the older man wouldn’t judge him for it. 

Aoba led them slowly to the bed and sat down, pulling the blonde down next to him. He lifted Niz’s face, brushing away the tears that were just at the edges of his eyes, his own emotions getting the better of him as usual. “Stop it asshole, you’re going to make me cry too…” 

“Shit Aoba… you really have no idea how much I love you. How much I always loved you.” 

“Shhh… I know. I’m sorry it took me so long to remember that.”Aoba took the blonde’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, instantly feeling comfort just from having that contact. “Do you think we could still be together? I mean… I know I’m different than before but…”

“I don’t fucking care. I just want you Aoba… that’s all I need.” Taking Aoba’s face in both hands, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the older man’s own soft lips. It felt like he was coming home… that mouth was so familiar and comforting, he could have stayed there just kissing the blue haired man for hours… 

It was obvious that they had a lot of things to work out but it was something both of them were more than willing to do. It had been so long. Three years was a long time to go without your soul mate…and yet still have them within your sight yet still out of reach. That’s what Noiz felt they were. He didn’t even give a fuck how sappy that sounded. If that were the case, he’d admit to being the king of sap. 

The road would be rocky and they may never get back what they used to have but maybe with time, they could build something even better.


End file.
